


Deep Reckoning

by Tdelicot



Series: Needing his sleep [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 157
Words: 61,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Castle and Beckett get caught up in a strange murder case. For where the suspect takes the two captive to perform tests on them while they are asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Kate Beckett was sick and tire for the past two weeks trying to capture a suspect that keeps disappearing on the police.

Beckett has been some what frustrated due to the fact her own people haven't been able to find a thing, on this murderer that likes to pray on young teenagers for sex while he places them asleep. She asked Javier Esposito to come into her office before heading on home.

Sergeant Esposito having to be tired himself. Both himself and Kevin Ryan have been working really hard with trying to find clues to this madman. Esposito goes to knock on her door since the grey blinds were down. He's able to hear the captain's response telling him to come on in already.

"You asked for me sir." Javier says while being told to sit down in the chair. He could notice that Beckett was stressed out the past weeks.

"Bro, I need a favor. Put out the word with your sources on the streets on what they can find out about this nut case. There is plenty of slush fund money for you and Ryan to use with paying off the sources for the information they are able to find out." She says with shifting in her seat after being in her office most of the day going over the reports.

"Ok Captain. I will speak with Ryan, LT and Sergeant William Anderson since they have a number of sources in the field that might be able to help. Speaking of which I know this is a long shot Beckett. Why don't you get Castle involved since he knows a great many people from over the years. This includes his own father Jackson Hunt having to be staying in New York City for the moment."

"Damn! Bro I didn't even think about it with Castle having just gotten back from a book tour on the West coast. I will talk to Castle when I get the chance at the Loft. He's been kinda trying to catch up on his mail and other communications. Thank god he's all caught up with his chapters and up and coming new stories that the publishing company is very positive the two new novels will be a big hit with the public."

"Well no matter Beckett we need all of the help we can get with this crazy case. I will head on home now and see what I can do with my sources in the field." Javier Esposito says with a slight yawn coming on from his mouth.

*****************************************************************************************************

Donald Abbotts age 25 a medical technician working for the Manhattan Medical Center. He's been working the past weeks ever since he was able to take care of his patient John and remove him to his alleyway apartment some 15 minutes away.

This is where he was able to use his medical training with putting the patient asleep and cut he up to no end. 

When the police had found the body a mile away from the original location. The Westchester County Medical Examiner having taken the body back to the main lab. Dr. Lisa Anderson having been asked by Dr. Lanie Parrish to do the autopsy on the male body. While trying to explain the reason he died in that alley.

When Captain Kate Beckett and Sergeant Javier Esposito had gone to the County Examiner. There were no real answers as to what exactly had happened to the male body James Woodson age 20.

Beckett was standing next to the table that housed the body. Dr. Anderson was shaking her head with examining the right arm of Woodson. It differently had sleeping chemicals to put the boy out. While who ever did the cutting of the body.

"Captain Beckett this just doesn't follow the normal pattern of the last three bodies found. Along with the one lone survivor telling the Bronx police that the person just wanted to put the person asleep and just play sexual games."

"I read the report Dr. Anderson. It's why it just doesn't make any sense at this point." Beckett announced with moving away from the table. She did want to ask Javier Esposito a question. But he was busy on his phone talking to his partner detective Kevin Ryan.

After he hung on the cell-phone. Esposito went over to the Captain to tell her the bad news again.

"What's going on Javi?" She asked with seeing his facial expression looking some what pissed off.

"There is another body that has been found in an alleyway. This time his name is John Sterling another one at age 20 found sexually assault and cut to pieces."

"Lets go sergeant. Dr. Anderson are you coming this time around?" Captain Beckett asked with not knowing who is going to be assign to the case this time around.

"Dr. Syndey Perlmutter will be assign to the case this time around. I will come along to update him what is going on with the recent bodies having been found." Dr. Anderson says with clearing her throat to answer the Captain's question.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Sydney Perlmutter having been called from the hospital during a ten hour shift of surgery on one of his patients. When he had gotten the call to head for the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office. He was mostly complaining about all of the hours he was working today.

When he walked into the office only to find Captain Kate Beckett and her gang from the 12th precinct. He wasn't in the best of moods to work on a autopsy and a young boy that was cut up badly. Perlmutter didn't have insight to the case as to what exactly was going on the past few weeks.

And when Captain Kate Beckett came over to him to explain. She wasn't all too pleased with his altitude over all to be here in the first place. "Dr. what is wrong with you this evening. We have someone that is killing young people for the thrill of it with his knife. Along with the fact he likes to assault everyone sexually." She said in total frustration.

"That's disgusting!" Dr. Perlmutter stated with his statement to the Captain and those around her.

"I agree Dr. Now we need to find the answer as to where this crazy murderer is hiding." She moved off to talk with Ryan and Esposito hanging out before heading back out to head on home until in the morning to look for further answers.

"And in the meantime Captain Beckett, I will finish up the autopsy and have a full report in the morning for you and your officers."

"Good enough Doctor Perlmutter. Good night." She said with moving out of the main medical bay of the County Examiner's office.

While the doctor went to work on the young boy's body. It was a real mess this time since it's been awhile he's worked on this type of condition.

**************************************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett told Ryan and Esposito to head on home. While she went home herself to the loft. As she left Castle inside his office working on his new novels.

She has a great deal to say to him for which she has devised a plan on how to catch a killer. Richard Castle is not going to like it at all involving his friends in the plan and himself.

She needed to calm down a little. As she slowly drove home before facing the Lion's den. She was glad the weather has turned colder for the beginning of November. She needed to feel numb for when it comes to this horrible murder case.

MOMENTS LATER..........

Kate Beckett was walking into the Loft to quietness with her son is supposed to be sound asleep as with Royal. While the nanny is probably upstairs in the bedroom either asleep or writing on her laptop. For which she loves a great deal.

She dropped her grey jacket into the closet for where it belongs. Along with the rest of her belongings onto the kitchen counter for the time being. She now needed to speak with Richard Castle very badly...........


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Castle there is a crazy person going around kidnapping young boys for his own sexual pleasure. But in some cases he winds up killing and cutting them into pieces."

"And what is it you want me to do about it Kate?" With the both of them having to sitting in the kitchen on the two stools drinking tea.

"I need you and a two others on my staff to try and draw out the nut case for where we can tailed and follow him to his hiding place. This man might not go after you, Castle. But we need to try something before more young boys are taken and killed." Beckett says with a sadness in her voice that was picked up by Castle.

"Do you have any idea Kate on whether this man has any type of medical training? Or whether he might be working in one of the local hospitals while scoping out his prey?" Castle says with walking over to his liquor bar to make himself a Scotch on the rocks instead of the tea.

"What's the matter Rick, you don't like the idea I put forth with you?" She said with watching her husband stir the drink at the bar. She could tell that he was some what nervous with the idea of putting himself out there onto the streets as a ploy.

"It's find with the plan Kate. I don't like the idea of being a pawn and placed asleep by drugs for where I will be used sexually. This is what bothers me the most at this time of the night."

It was at this time that Kate Beckett with a slight smirk on her face walked over to her husband to say. "Only when your awake that you would like to be taken advantage by a woman that loves you a great deal." She said with placing a smooch onto his lips to have Castle put all of his effort into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the very morning at the Manhattan Medical Center. Donald Abbotts walked into the back entrance to begin his shift. He wasn't in the best of moods to work. But never the less he still had to make his pay in spite of his habits that needs to be fed.

He went over to the office for where he's going to be working today. Behind the door was the hours he is going to be working. He signed his name. And just above it was Dr. Larsen's name. He is his supervisor involving the lab work that he needs to be worked on.

Walking into the lab. He needed to place his white lab coat to begin his work. Even though his mind was on other things for the moment. Dr. Larsen came in from the inner office with paperwork that needs to be signed before starting with the experiments.

"Donald, I need you to sign this report." As Dr. Larsen moved to stand in front of the young lab technician. He was distracted only for a moment before he's able to come back to his senses.

"Of course Dr. Larsen." He says with blindly signing the report and returning it back to the doctor before going over to his station to begin the tests.

Meanwhile......

Dr. Larsen decided to go back into the outer office to work on his computer terminal. Leaving Donald alone with his thoughts. For several minutes he kept on watching the rabbits before deciding to stick them with a syringe needle dosed with hormones.

At this point with the tests. Since it's through the United States Military program.

Several moments had past after shooting the rabbits with the hormones. Donald was getting very frustrated with his thinking. As he was beginning to retrace back to the recent past with his guinea pigs from inside his basement.


	5. Chapter 5

It was at the time his human guinea pigs were alive and asleep. Donald was enjoying himself a great deal with going down onto the man's cock into his mouth. Even though the male was asleep, Donald had shot some form of hormone at the base of his penis to keep it alive.

Though he was able to keep it alive in his mouth. After awhile the membrane started to die down for which Donald didn't care for one bit. Otherwise he still had the female to play with for which she was awake. He was going to keep it that way until it was time to kill her and get ride of the body into a field miles away from his house.

He was lucky for the most part that his house was down a side dirt road just miles from the hospital. He's going to be able to keep the binding off the young woman's mouth. While he was able to sexually assault her while screwing her up her clit and anal.

He had done the damage to the woman having her bleed internally. He could help her in some ways with his medical training. But he's not going to do it at all and just finish his business with playing with her size c cup breasts. He was squeezing them so hard that she started to scream in the basement that no one is able to hear her.

It was at this point that Donald slapped her hard into her face causing bruising on the right side. Sandy tried to fight him to no end. Only to lose her battle in the short run. As Donald went over into the corner to give her a shot to knock her out. He was going to finish the job once he placed her inside his black truck with the other body already dead.

Making sure of his movements outside of his house. Even though their was any traffic on the side road or side walk. Moving the two bodies into the back of the truck and than driving away to his drop off places for the police to find.

MOMENTS LATER....

Donald was coming to his senses from inside the lab when his boss was trying to call him with his report on the rabbits. Gathering himself together Donald grabbed the report to be handed to his superior. Afterwards he went back into the lab to finish up with the rest of his work.


	6. Chapter 6

It was some time during the evening that the 12th precinct was receiving a report about another body having been found on the side of a road in the grass. It was a young female body having been sexually assaulted.

The night shift officer Captain Jose Anderson received the report. As himself, Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez left the precinct to investigate the crime. Since they needed a coroner on the scene. Dr. Lanie Parrish in charge of the Westchester County Medical Officer was called from her office. Even though it was late, she was still working never the less.

It was a state trooper patrolling on that particular road when he found the female body faced down in the dirt. Lt. James Avery has never seen anything liked it. As he called the report in with his supervisor sending the message to the 12th precinct since they had been working on the case.

Lanie was checking the female body and placing it onto the slab table to be put inside the coroner's van. When Captain Anderson walked over to speak with her. "So what killed her Lanie?"

"Before anything else she was sexually assaulted. There were a number of drugs in her system to knock the woman out before her killer took over and threw her body into the ditch road face down. I understand this is the fifth body that has been found during the past month."

"It's true Lanie. Even Captain Beckett and her husband have started to investigate it further. And a possible chance Richard Castle might use himself as bait to be taken by this murderer." Captain Anderson announced sounding morbid for when it comes to the under cover operation."

"I will need to speak with Beckett and ask her on what she thinks of all this going on. Especially with what Richard Castle is planning on doing in the first place."

"From what I understand Dr. Parrish. Captain Beckett and Castle are supposed to be coming to the crime scene with-in the next hour. I will be staying here until they arrive."

"I will need to head back to the medical bay and start working on the Autopsy and try to find any further answers." Lanie walked over the door of the van to get inside with moving off from the crime scene. It was going to be a long night for her and everyone else involved with the madness.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle and Beckett finally arrived at the crime scene. They were worried that the press once again will get a hold of the story and exploit it all over the tv, cable and most of all the Internet.

Getting out of the grey Mercedes. Beckett was able to see Captain Anderson having to be waiting for them in the corner. It was a strange situation with having another body found this way. And currently Castle was thinking about his plan in regard to be captured by the murderer.

And currently Kate Beckett wasn't likely the idea of Castle's plan. Castle was able to feel the tension between the both of them. Something was going to give between the both of them. Right now was not the time to discuss it with having to be at the crime scene.

"Captain Anderson, did Lanie find anything else to help us out?" Beckett asked strongly with her question.

"From what we know in regard to the murders Beckett. Is the fact that this particular person just might have training in the medical field. Either he or she works in a clinic or hospital for where his patients are available."

"Castle mention this earlier with his idea that the killer is a medical technician of sorts. And uses the patients sexually while putting them asleep. Either he lets them go or winds up killing them with cutting his patients to pieces." She says it in a way that could really scare anyone with this idea to have a murderer capture any one in the process.

"Damn Kate this situation is just awful. And Castle is nuts to go through with this plan." Captain Anderson said even though he watched Castle talking to the other officers discussing the crime scene.

"I suggest you tell him this Jose. Because he's not going to listen to me at all with this case or his crazy plan." Beckett said with strong emotion in her tone.

"And what makes you think Richard Castle mystery writer will listen to me or anybody else?" He asked with a serious tone towards Captain Beckett.

"Maybe Castle's father Jackson Hunt just might have something to say in the matter." She announced all of a sudden with the idea of talking to his father. "I suggest Jose, you don't say a word to Castle with me having to asked his father sometime tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Ok Kate, I won't say a word to him about your idea with talking to his father." As Captain Anderson decided to walk over to the scene with Captain Beckett. It's going to be interesting never the less with Captain Kate Beckett going behind her husband's back.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Jose Anderson was shaking his head afterwards. While everybody else was leaving the scene after gathering what ever evidence they were able to find. Lanie had left earlier with the body to begin the autopsy and try and find any other causes.

Dr. Lanie Parrish was exhausted after being told that Dr. Syndey Perlmutter wasn't available. After writing up her report and sending into her boss in New York City. She had heard about Richard Castle's plan on how to catch a cold blooded murderer.

After cleaning up and placing the body into the cooler. It was finally time for her to head on home. There were going to be a couple of the technician working the over night cleaning up the area. And making sure all of the bodies stay inside the coolers until it was time for the funerals.

Meanwhile at the loft. Castle had gone to bed for a change after playing with his son and Royal. As for Beckett, she wasn't able to sleep having walked into the kitchen counter to have herself a cup of herbal tea and toast. She also brought along her phone to try and make that phone call to Castle's father.

She didn't even know on whether he was still living in New York City the past few weeks. She did know that lately he's been spending a great deal of time with his buddies from the Black Ops Organization.

Pulling out the cell and bring up his father's number in the directory. She pushed the send button. She was hoping and praying that he would answer the phone.

It was a moment later....

"Hello! Kate is that you calling me this late in the evening?" He had sounded tired with the question over the cell-phone.

"I am sorry to be calling this late. I needed to speak with you about something extremely important. Rick is thinking of placing himself into the streets to be captured. Currently we are working on a new murder case for where several bodies have been found sexually assaulted and cut to pieces."

"My god he's crazy for doing something like that Kate. Do you have any idea as to who is actually doing all this in the process?" Hunt asked in his gruff voice with his response.

"Actually Hunt we think the killer might be a young medical technician either working in a clinic or a major hospital. Currently I have my entire staff working on the case to find this nut case. And this includes the mayor and governor of New York."

"How can I help Kate?" He asked the correct question that she has been looking for.

"Speak with your son tomorrow about his idea if your able to." She says.

"I will be coming to the Loft. I am still living at the apartment over looking the Chinese Laundry. I just been busy with my friends from the Black Ops Group. I don't have a thing plan for tomorrow, so I will be around at some point. Does Richard have anything with his book tours?" He asked gently with the question.

"Nope! Just the work at the precinct and his P.I. business with checking on the work load with Alexis, Hayley and his two new employees to help with the slack in the investigation part of it."

"Very well as I said I will be around at some point. Please be sure in order not to say a word to my son."

"I haven't Jackson. See you tomorrow. Good night!" She says finally with ending the conversation with her husband's father. She needed another slick of toast before going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Donald Abbotts was leaving the Manhattan Medical Center to head for a diner a few blocks away from the hospital. He was currently on the prey for a new client to work on. And going to the diner will only to enhance it within his mind and hormones.

Weather wise it was nice to walk on over to the Blue Diamond diner having been around for over 15 years. And with the time for being late. No doubt the diner is going to be very busy for Donald to look over.

Walking briskly over to the diner. He had past a number of the medical personnel working inside of the hospital either heading for the diner or shopping. He was able to give a response to a few of them asking nicely on how he was doing lately. He told them that he was feeling just fine. And was heading for the diner because he was starving.

Finally arriving. He was very lucky to have a seat in the corner near the bathrooms. He was able to concentrate on two possible choices both females.

Donald needed to give his order first before heading for the bathroom to take out his chemicals to be placed into the women's drinks since they are sitting together. Giving his order to the waiter. He told the waiter that he was heading for the bathroom for a few moments. Please have my drink ready on the table for when he gets back.

But before he headed off to the bathroom. He introduced himself to the two lovely young ladies both close to there early twenties. "My name is Donald Abbotts. I work as a lab technician for the Manhattan Medical Center." He says with a slight smile, while watching the reaction of the girls.

"My name is Melanie Wilson and this is my girlfriend Gloria Rogers. We work at the local boutique store down the street from here. I suggest you run to the men's room before you wind up with an accident." Melanie says as a joke of sorts but tries to be nice about it.

"And when I get back. Ladies, you can go yourselves as well while I wait for you. We can than talk about any subject you like."

Moments later he was back from refreshing himself and his chemicals. Both of the young ladies had gotten up from the table wearing skirts down below the knee. "See you soon Donald." Melanie says with holding onto her girlfriend's hand.

It was at this point with hardly anyone around for the moment. Donald poured the chemicals into the girl's orange juice. They won't be able to tell that the drinks had been tainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later after leaving the diner with the females. Donald was very tired of having to play with the two sexually. Both women had no idea what was going on with them. Accept for the fact they were acting crazy. 

There were a few times he had to shut them up with his hands. Or else with the screams, someone would be able to hear them.

Donald was playing with Melanie's breasts with sucking them very hard. Even though she tried to push him away a few times, as if the chemicals in her system were starting to wear off. The same with Gloria, as he had her tied to a post in the middle of the cellar for where he does all of his work inside.

Afterwards he went over to Gloria with a knife. She wasn't able to see him with the blind fold that he had placed on her. He was in a mood to kill this evening in spite with the additional person. It's going to be hard to remove both of the bodies for when he does take hold of them with his knife.

Otherwise he didn't place a cloth into her mouth. She started to scream loudly for when he started to gut her stomach as the blood was seeping out all over the place. He continued on with his slaughter of the woman and the other afterwards.

He was done at this point. So he had his work cut out with removing on what ever was left of the bodies. Taking his time he was able to place them both into a garbage bag and putting them into the back of his vehicle.

He was thanking goodness it was completely dark by now. As Donald dropped them into the same spot as before. Taking the garbage bags out of the trunk. He through them into the ditch of the side road. Afterwards he headed back to the basement to clean up the rest of the mess. He was glad he didn't have to show up in the morning at the hospital with being off the day.

******************************************************************************************************

Early the next morning at the 12th precinct.

Sergeant Javi Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan just walked in when there phone rang. Captain Kate Beckett was called to the scene, as she called them both.

"What do we have Captain this early in the morning?" Sergeant Esposito asked harshly without having his coffee as yet.

"It seems we have two more bodies to add into the case. A passenger in a car on the side road found the garbage bags that had the two girls torn to pieces. It looks like out murderer from the previous bodies that have been found with the same M.O." She states with sipping her cup of tea.

She was currently waiting for the entire crime scene unit and Medical Examiner Dr. Lisa Anderson to show up at the scene.

"All right Beckett, Ryan and myself will be coming to the crime scene. Is there anything else?" He asked with soundly grumpy with his reply.

"I suggest the both of you before coming to the scene to have your coffee and anything else to pick up your energy levels." She announced before hanging up the cell-phone to walk over to those showing up from the Crime Scene Unit.


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Lisa Anderson wasn't likely it one bit with the latest crime scene. Two more bodies torn apart in the same manner as before. Both of the females very young, and some maniac trying to get his jollies off again.

She will have to call in her additional resources to help with the two to be placed in the coroner's van. She will have to check the both bodies for anything that might come up with additional evidence. The police are already on her back and other County Examiner's to figure out what exactly is going on.

For the moment she needed a breather. Otherwise she saw Captain Kate Beckett come over with more additional questions. "Dr. Anderson have you been able to come up with anything at all?" She says with moving very close to her at the van.

"Oh yeah! I was able to find between the one woman Melanie a handful of blonde hair between her hands. I have a feeling that the killer might of over looked it while dumping the bodies." She states as she hands the captain the evidence bag to look at.

"When you find out more about it. Please call me since it will give us an idea just who this piece of strain belongs to."

"I certainly will Captain Beckett. It's going to take some time with the autopsy on both. I had to call in additional troops to help me out. It's just too bad that Doctor Parrish and Doctor Perlmutter aren't available. I must go now Captain. I have a feeling your going to be here awhile with the crime scene unit, and now the reporters having arrived on the scene."

"I see them Dr. Anderson. I will need to be very careful in what I am going to say to them. I do know the Mayor, Police Commissioner and Governor are not happy with the recent developments." As she tried to take in a deep breath into her lungs to relieved some of the recent tension.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Kate Beckett was frustrated with the murder case. She has an idea that just maybe it might be a young medical technician that just might be causing all of the murders in many different situations.

It's strange to think that there was one of several that was let go from his predator. But yet hasn't been able to remember the exact memories of what was happening to him during that particular time.

And why Beckett has decided to make a phone call to the therapist Doctor Smith. Hers and Castle's therapist for the past few years. Maybe he's going to be able to help with using regression memories to try and bring out those images of what was happening to him during that time.

But for now it was time for her to head back to the precinct to sign out for the rest of the evening. She needed to go over the plan with her husband Castle, and discuss the situation on how the both of them will be captured by the stalker or rather the medical technician.

However with this type of plan. She will need to use a number of resources to help cover their bases with keeping an close eye on them until it actually happens.

Arriving back at the precinct. She was able to have a brief conversation with the night time commander Captain Jose Anderson. He wasn't too pleased with the fact that the Westchester Medical County Examiner wasn't able to come up with any type of answers for the moment with two bodies being held in cold storage.

*****************************************************************************************************

When Kate Beckett had arrived home. Her stomach started to act up from the pregnancy. Even though all day she didn't have a problem until now. It was awfully quiet in the loft. She had assumed that her son was sound asleep in the nursery with his best pal Royal keeping a close watch over him. While his nanny was upstairs either asleep or writing/reading on the lap top. Since she loves to read a great many stories for Fan fiction.

She went to grab the ginger ale that was inside the frig. Taking a glass from the cupboard, she was able to pour eight ounces into the glass to drink.

Afterwards to headed for the office for where her husband hangs out most of the time over the years. This time she found him with his head on his arms sound asleep. This had to be a first for the author Richard Castle.

Before deciding to wake him. She quickly looked at the front page of his lap top. He had a web site up on gruesome sexual murders. And on the screen it was showing three possible choices for medical technicians working in the Tri State area. And one of them still works at the Manhattan Medical Center for where Doctor Josh Davidson still works as a heart specialist. Listed was medical technician Donald Abbotts, and two others living in the Bronx, and the other living in Chinatown.

She stopped reading the information on the web site. When she gets the chance she will discuss it with her husband. But for now she decided to let him sleep. He's not been much of it of late. She walked back out of the office to sit down in the living area with turning on the tv down low.


	13. Chapter 13

Are you really going to go through with your plan as with your husband?" Captain Anderson says to Beckett on the way out of his office. She was leaving the back entrance with the elevator taking her down to the under ground parking lot.

She was thinking of where to go next. She had this idea in her mind in regard to the two bodies in cold storage. She had to drive over to the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office. When she walked into the medical bay she had found no doctor on duty but rather a young technician.

"I am sorry Captain Beckett, but Doctor Lisa Anderson had left for the rest of the evening. No one is in charge for the over night shift. Is there anything I could do for you?" 

"Actually I would like to take a look at the two bodies that were found on the side of the road. I just need to take a look at something that might be important to the case." Beckett replied to her question.

"All right than Captain. Please come this way to the storage area." As Captain Beckett following behind the young technician.

It didn't take all that long for Beckett to check out the two bodies. "Dr. Anderson said that the two bodies was soaked with liquor as well?" She asked with closing the covers over the bodies before the technician pushes the slabs back into the coolers.

"That is correct Captain Beckett. It was the only other thing she was able to find with those two. It's a real shame that a crazy idiot is out on the streets killing people for his or hers own hang ups."

"And it's why I have added a number of detectives onto the case. The public has been in an uproar over the number of bodies have been found. Even the police Commissioner and higher ups are putting pressure on the precinct to find this person. I have to go now. Thanks for helping me out." She replied with walking out of the medical bay to head for her vehicle. She was getting really tired and needed to go on home to the Loft.

********************************************************************************************

As for Donald Abbotts, he had arrived home to his house off the side road. He didn't have a good day after leaving work at the medical center. HIS HUNGER WAS GROWING STRONGER!


	14. Chapter 14

With Richard Castle at home at the Loft. He needed to look into walk in closet to find something in clothing that will make him look younger. This was part of the plan to try and get Abbotts to capture him and his wife Kate Beckett.

Walking in further of his closet. Thank for the lighting or else he would be in a great deal of trouble. Taking a few more moments. Castle finally was able to find his old motor cycle clothes for when he was doing the early days of Derrick Storm just when he started to work for the 12th precinct.

He walked out extremely happy about the items. It was at this time he decided to try them on before anything else. Thank god his wife wasn't home at this time or else he would be made a fool of.

What he really needed to do is to make sure he's able to catch a killer. And right now he needed to change his clothes while changing into something like his shorts and tank top to try and sleep a little.

But first he walked over to the nursery to check up on his son. He's supposed to be sound asleep like most people. And when he walked in very quiet. He found his son Reece sound asleep on his right side in his bed. Royal wasn't in his room this time. The nanny must of moved Royal back to his own quarters tied up. He didn't bother to check either way.

Walking into his bedroom. He had left the case files on his side of the bed. Moving them onto the dresser in regard to Abbotts. Castle got under the blankets to quickly fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Just prior to going to work at the lab. Abbotts was at home reading the society pages of the Internet site. He was scanning for a victim someone that was very important in New York City.

Sitting on his bed in the bedroom. He was able to come to the mystery author section of the site. Right away he noticed the biggest of New York Richard Castle. Their was a complete bio on him and his life with his work for the 12th precinct, his own P.I. business and a few others for charities.

There were several pictures of his family including his wife Captain Kate Beckett. Here were two potential clients to grab and take care of his needs both sexually and mentally.

Putting down the computer and shutting it off after writing down the places that Castle works and visits. He needed to find a time for when he's able to try and capture the two and bring them to his secret hideaway.

Right now he needed to be at work at the lab. There he is able to start planning. That is if the doctors working in the lab doesn't bother him all that much during that time.

************************************************************************************

Castle had called his wife Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct telling her that he was coming in to discuss his plan. She told him that she would be waiting for him in the break room having her tea and yogurt for now.

Meanwhile Beckett had her team Esposito, Ryan and the two under cover officers from the over night with Alexis husband Sergeant Anderson and his partner Jose Alverez looking for clues into the recent murders.

Twenty minutes later....

Castle had gotten off the elevator to head for the break room. It was very quiet for the moment in the bull pen. Everyone was very busy for a Monday morning.

Walking into the break room. Beckett was sitting down at a table finishing up the last of her tea and yogurt. "Hey! Castle what's going on for you to stop what your doing at the P.I. Office and your meeting with Gina?" She says with moving a chair closer for her husband to sit next to her.

"I have a new plan that will certainly draw out the killer." Richard Castle says with sitting down next to her to be peaking her interest finally.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is how it's going to go down with the new plan. Do you remember the body doubles of the different rick and famous? At first we will be hiring the doubles and explain to them what exactly they need to do."

"So your telling me your taking a chance with these doubles that the killer would come after them?" She stated out of pure frustration with the both of them sitting down in her office.

"At first for just a day or so with the press getting wind of the promotion going on. Once the killer is able to get wind of it. This is when we take over Kate. No doubt he will surely go after the both of us some where near his usual location. As with the restaurant or near the clinic he will be working out of." Castle says with conference in his tone of voice.

"I really don't know if this is going to work. However it's the only choice we have. By the way knowing you, Castle. Did you happen to call the agency to find out about the body doubles?"

"Now what do you think Kate? I was able to call them early this morning. The two actors will be at the Loft this evening to go over the entire plan." Castle replied with getting up from his seat of her office.

"Lets just hope Rick that this plan of yours is going to work. I don't like to see any one else getting hurt in the process."

"That's up to the killer Kate. No doubt there is going to be an issue for where ever he works in the clinic. That something will surely upset him and just push the person to the brink of destruction once more."

"I don't really like to think about it Castle. We all ready have a number of deaths on our hands because of this murderer." The both of them move out of her office. "I will see you tonight to talk with the actors about the plan. And in the mean time I have a meeting to attend with the police commissioner down town."

"Good luck with trying to convince him with trying to order more man power for the recent crime rate."

"Thanks a lot Rick! I already have a headache just going there in the first place. Now get out of here before I kick you out my darling husband."

"You wouldn't no matter how I see it. But I am going never the less. Love ya!" He says with being his final words before walking inside the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

Richard Castle getting off the elevator of the precinct. He still had other ideas for the plan. Even though he was going with the body doubles for now.

He had to call them to make sure they come here to discuss the plan with them. Along with paying them a great deal of money to go through with it.

He will be calling them once he arrives at home. For which will be in a few moments. He turns into the under ground parking lot of the loft. Since the regular valet was still on vacation. He would park his own vehicle for a change.

Walking out of the elevator. Castle took out his keys of the loft. Hopefully he will be greeted by his son Reece, Royal and the nanny Andrea. However when he walked into the loft. It was very quiet for a change. Along with a note from Andrea telling Castle that she and Roslyn went out shopping at the mall.

He went to work after taking off his blue jacket and hanging it up in the hall closet. Taking out the number from the jacket pocket. He dialed the first number to reach the actors.

Taking about twenty minutes talking to the man and woman of the Body Doubles company. The two David Lambert and Jamey Anderson will be arriving with-in the next 25 to 30 minutes depending on the traffic.

Meanwhile Castle in his mind laid out the plan before they arrive. This type of plan could wind up being very dangerous on both sides. The Body doubles, along with the real Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.

Hearing the door bell later. Castle coming from the bedroom changing into something more comfortable. He walked over to the door bell to let David and Jamey into the Loft.

It was truly amazing. Both of them looked exactly like himself and his wife Kate. He asked the both of them into the living room for when he was able to explain the entire plan.

Hopefully in Castle's mind that David and Jamey were able to understand the entire plan without getting hurt in the process.

"I understand Castle. The only part I hate is the fact your putting yourself up as a target. Along with your wife Kate Beckett. However with all of the money your paying us. We will follow everything to the letter." David said with being handed a small envelope from Castle.

Jamey didn't say a word. She knew what she had to do for when it comes to what Castle wants them to do with the role playing.


	18. Chapter 18

The two body doubles David and Jamey left the loft to head on home to change into clothes  
that were given by Castle and Beckett. Once they were set with their appearance. They would drive over to the hospital diner for where just about everyone attends before and after there  
shifts.

One of the main things was the fact there was a possible chance the killer having to be working in the hospital as a medical technician and the knowledge of working with different  
instruments. Hopefully David and Jamey will be able to have this particular killer notice them.

Since it was Castle's idea to put this role playing into full bloom. In spite the fact this idea of his would be extremely dangerous...........

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sometime later at the hospital.

Donald Abbotts having finished up his work at the medical lab after 9 hours on shift. He was  
in need of some nourishment at the diner down the street from the hospital.

It was at this time when David and Jamey had started the role playing with walking around the area that Abbotts would be checking out the area and the dinner.

Both of them were wearing Castle's blue jacket, While Jamey was wearing a pair of jeans in the same size of hers.

"David have you noticed anyone as yet?" She asked him with him looking over at the back entrance of the hospital for where everyone can reach the diner from here.

"Don't look Jamey...I believe it's him heading for the diner. He stared at me for a moment before deciding on leaving for the diner. It was like he had seen a ghost or something. Come on lets really do a number on him before disappearing until next time." David announced with telling Jamey to start moving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the hospital diner....

Donald Abbotts was sitting at the counter having ordered a chicken salad sandwich and a diet soda. He was freaked out with seeing Richard Castle walking about the hospital. When all of a sudden Castle and his wife walked into the diner having asked for a table near him.

Muttering to himself at the counter. His waitress came over with his food. He told the woman  
to have it wrapped up to go. Taking a moment for the woman to wrap the sandwich and placing the soda into a container.

A moment later with the bill and the bag with his food. Donald Abbotts left scared as hell to go on home and stay their until coming back to work again in two days.


	19. Chapter 19

"Look! He's leaving Jamey. Lets try and follow him without having him notice us." David says  
quickly to her with getting ready to leave. Thank goodness their vehicle was very close so not to lose sight of him.

Abbotts wasn't worried about a thing right now. He just needed to drive on home quick and take a hot shower to be rid of his demons.

"Jesus!" He said to himself from inside of his vehicle. He just couldn't believed it.Traffic for this time of the day was extremely heavy.

Twenty minutes later.........

He finally arrived home with parking his car in the back of the drive way. It was also an entrance for where he can go inside of the basement to think up a plan. Before having to go upstairs to take a shower and have something to eat before going to bed. That's if he is able to sleep.

***************************************************************************************

David and Jamey were smart in order not to get caught by Abbotts. Now they know where he lives as well.

The both of them decided to call Castle and Captain Beckett to let them know about the address. This was probably the break in the case from the recent murders by this Abbotts.


	20. Chapter 20

David told Jamey to move out slowly with the vehicle. Since he moved out to let her drive this around. "Do you know the address of the loft? We need to go their now to let them know." He tells her breathing some what heavy with being scared about the entire situation.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I never had this before in my life. Get out your cell to call them." She says strongly in her tone to him.

Pulling out his cell-phone out of his black jacket to call Richard Castle at the loft. The number was on his phone having placed the number after being given to him.

Dialing the number. It was ringing three times when Castle picked up. He didn't know where Castle was at the time. "Hello, this is Castle. How can I help you, David?" He said with being inside the Black Pawn Publishing for a short meeting with Gina to discuss a movie deal coming up in five months. Further details will be sent ahead to the publisher and the author Richard Castle.

"Castle, your not going to believe this. Myself and Jamey followed Abbotts once he left the diner. I must tell you that with the two of us inside the diner really freaked him out."

"David, you need to be extremely careful now until my wife and I decide on the next part of the operation. Let me get a piece of paper and write down the address."

Taking a moment... He finds the paper in his pant pocket.

"You ready now? He lives on a dirt road on the outskirts at 236 Senderville Avenue. It's the fifth house on that particular road. So what ever you do. Please be very careful with this crazy lunatic."

"We will David! Now please go home. While I go call my wife at home. Doctor's orders no more long hours. Take care of yourself." He hangs up with Gina ready to finish up the meeting with him."

"I heard Rick. I hope everything is going to turn out just fine with the operation." She says with turning back to the ledger book.


	21. Chapter 21

Inside of going to the Loft with David and Jamey. Castle ordered the two to head on home instead. While Castle and his wife will set up the plan from home. And then decide to try and have Abbotts see them and kidnap them.

Castle had finished up talking with Gina at Black Pawn Publishing. Gina told her ex husband to be very careful. As she gets up from the table to give her blessing with the operation and a big hug from her.

"I will be sure Gina to let you know what happens with-in the next few days. Since this killer has a regular habit of taking people, mostly all of them that work at the hospital and does eat at the diner." He states to her. "I have to go now to speak with Kate about it, since she is now from the precinct."

"Please give my best Rick." Gina says to her ex husband, while handing him the catalog with the up to date authors on board with the publishing company.

"Sure enough Gina, and don't work too hard. You need to take a break everyone in awhile." He replied with moving out of her office.

She follows behind him with saying to him. "I just wish I could Rick. The publishing is extremely busy with all of the books being released by the different authors, and including yours."

***********************************************************

Meanwhile Donald Abbotts didn't go outside of the house once he came home and saw the two, Castle and Beckett.

He was so angry having gone downstairs in the basement. He took out his frustration on two dummies that were looking like Castle and Beckett. He started at first touch them with placing his hands on their private parts before taking the knife into his hand to cut them to pieces...

He started to cry out with his frustration. He needed to find someone, just anyone to feed his revenge.

Moving upstairs to his bedroom. He went to change his clothes in sweats and a flash light to keep on the side of his hip. He didn't know how long he was going to be looking for his prey.

Walking out onto the dirt road. Off he went with his running while heading for the park a few miles from his house.


	22. Chapter 22

Sexual hunger was happening first for Donald Abbotts. Having placed the woman on the metal slab table, while having to be completely nude and her legs spread eagle.

Taking some time for him to be ready mentally and sexually. He started to play with is penis to make it hard to enter the woman's opening while she was still alive and barely conscious.

And to her horrid. She was able to see him climb up onto the table with taking his now hard  
cock to screw the living day lights out of her. As Lousia started to scream out from the animal being on top of and inside causing a great deal of pain.

However at this time Donald slapped her really hard from screaming out further. This also included squeezing her very erect nipples to have her cry out. He continued to push further into her making it to get a little dry inside to cause the pain to her insides.

After a few moments....

He was now tired of doing this with his cock. He was now ready to get rid of this woman with tearing her to pieces with his knife while alive instead of being asleep.

He gets off the metal table to head over into the corner to put on his pants to cover his precious tool. Turning to the side he than grabs the large sharp knife that he's used on everyone else he's had in this basement. And the next two joining the group will be Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.


	23. Chapter 23

It didn't take long for him to find his prey. After arriving into the park a mile or so from his house. He needed to be sure it was the right time to strike with other runners around, with with two couples sitting down on the grey benches.

So he continued to jog with being a little bit behind the young woman in her grey and black sweats. She had blonde hair very long, and she was able to braid her hair instead of having it all over her face.

He was able to sense her with his strong mental abilities. She turned around to say hi as he passes her by before stopping all together. "What's your name?" He asked very gentle and calm as best as possible.

"Oh, jeez! My name is Lousia Hill, and I am currently on vacation from working at the Airlines for the week. And yourself?" There was a bench near them, so they decided to move over to it before he answers the question.

"I am a medical technician for the Manhattan Medical Center. I am off the next two days to relax. It's why I am out here jogging to let loose my energies." He says with a smile.

"Lets sit here for a few moments before I have start running again." She replied with all of a sudden taking out a small syringe from his small back pack. She didn't noticed what he was doing, since she was more interested in getting away from him and just run.

This syringe hit her vein in her right arm. The drug that was inside will knock her out. Since he noticed there wasn't anyone around now. Now his problem was taking a route away from the normal population with carrying the woman Lousia.

***********************************************************

Taking almost an hour to finally arrive to his house. He was exhausted with carrying the body to his house and opening the door to the basement for where he will be doing his killing deeds.

He checked her pulse, since the drug wasn't strong enough to kill her accept knock her out. He placed the woman on the slab table taking off all of her clothing. He was going to wait until she comes around to begin....

He wanted her to see the horror of what was going to happen to her first.


	24. Chapter 24

American Airlines Employees lounge at JFK

 

Chief James Wilson needed a stewardess to take over for flight 1245 to California. There wasn't anybody around to ask. Otherwise he's been trying to make contact with Lousia Hill for the past few hours.

It was usual for her not to call back for any type of messages. She always has been calling back no matter where she might be.

He decided to try one more time before taking some type of action. He was remembering the recent news reports on tv. With the police finding bodies cut to pieces in ditches, along with being sexually abused as well.

Dialing the number on her cell-phone once again. Donald Abbotts had thrown the cell-phone onto the floor and breaking into pieces. Her voice-mail was going through this time making him think something was deadly wrong with the woman.

Since he was in his office on the third floor. He decided to call the 12th precinct for which was mention on the tv that they were currently working the case. He was to speak to either Captain Kate Beckett or Inspector Victoria Gates of the Inspector General's office.

He had the both numbers written on a piece of water paper on his desk. Along with a pile of other files that he had been holding back until he was done with the call.

*****************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett had just left for the day at the 12th precinct. She had asked a favor to have Inspector Victoria Gates take over after she was done with a meeting at the police commissioner's office.

She arrived some twenty minutes later leaving Sergeant Javier Esposito in charge until she arrived.

She slowly walked over to him at his computer terminal. "Anything I should know about Sergeant?" 

"Nothing at all sir. Actually it's been boring all day with no one calling to tell us there has been a murder." He stated softly and quietly since his partner Ryan was in the computer room trying to drum up some business.


	25. Chapter 25

Donald Abbotts has done his dirty deed once again with murdering Lousia Hill in his basement before dumping the body on the side of a dirt road near the park for where he met her first.

This time with using a middle size wagon. He was able to dump the body in a large garbage bag and placed her into it. He was able to pull the wagon without anyone stopping him in order to reach the outer section of the park. 

It was starting to get dark now and Abbotts had to get back to his house to clean up the mess down in the basement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were stomp on this case having been asked by Inspector Victoria Gates to start looking for the airline stewardess. And the only clue at this time was the park for where she likes to run when she is not flying coast to coast on American Airlines.

They were able once again since it's been since they saw the venom in the eyes of Inspector Victoria Gates.

Since it was late after five o' clock with there shift. Detective Kevin Ryan had called his wife Jenny that he was going to be very late with the start of a new case. Even though at this time no body has been found nor a alive Lousia Hill for matter of fact.


	26. Chapter 26

Just after speaking to her detectives even if it's only until Captain Anderson gets back from the field. She walked back to the office to sit down. She had forgotten to bring her slippers with her having been asked to come to the 12th precinct.

Even her husband John would say that she was just getting too old for the job any more.

Just when she was going to sit down. There a phone call coming from behind her. She goes to grab the phone to answer it.

After a moment of listening to Chief James Wilson of American Airlines. "Mr. Wilson if you say that she is missing. Our department can officially get involved after she has been gone for 48 hours." She retorted with her statement to him.

"Inspector Gates, I am afraid that something might of happened to her in the mist of those horrible sexual violent murders. Louisa Hill is not the type of a person that looks for trouble. The one thing that she loves to do besides write and watch sports is running for the most part.

She thought about it for a moment before deciding on a course of action. "All right Chief Wilson we will check into it right away."

"Thank you, Inspector Gates. I look forward to hearing a report on this matter when there is something to say. Good bye!"

"Damn!" She said to herself. She needed to move into action before her two top detectives go off some where. She leaves the office to talk with them in the bull pen.


	27. Chapter 27

Inspector Victoria Gates had flames coming out of her eyes. For when she walked over to the detectives in the bull pen.

She had gathered them up to speak with them all about the possible murder of an airline stewardess Lousia Hill no doubt taken by the killer Donald Abbotts.

"From what I understand Ladies and gentlemen. Lousia Hill with her usual time off from the job, she loves to jog in the park a few miles from she lives as with Abbotts. I need for all of you to comb the park and see whether your be able to find the woman dead or alive." She ordered....

"Inspector Gates, this case has gotten way out of portion with trying to catch this killer. Even Richard Castle and Captain Beckett have a plan for which they have been using body doubles."  
Detective Kevin Ryan proclaim with his words to the woman getting madder by the minute.

"We just god damn need to catch the killer no matter what!" Sergeant Esposito spit off his words with anger in his tone.

"Exactly right everyone. I want Esposito, Ryan and the following from the under cover officers Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez to work the park as well. Along with the Crime Scene Unit." She announced with the last of her orders. "Now get moving everyone!" In a loud tone in her voice and most of all the body language.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thirty minutes later...

The park was under taken by the 12th precinct crime scene unit, Esposito, Ryan, Anderson and Alverez to check the entire park and outside the surrounding area that has a dirt road.

Anyone wishing to ride through the park, Bike or job weren't allowed to come into it with the police investigation going on with the 12th precinct.

All four of the officers went there separate ways to start checking the areas that a body could be hidden.

It was almost two hours before anything happened. It was dark now for the last hour with everyone using there flash lights to see around now.

Esposito and Ryan having together now. They started to check outside now of the park to head for the side of the dirt road.

"I just don't like this Javier. We found nothing in the park. What makes you think we will find anything out here?" Ryan says to his exhausted partner as with himself.

Walking a little bit further before Esposito noticed something in the high grass. "OMG! Ryan, I found the woman, or at least what's left of her. As the garbage bag had been chewed on by any animal that was roaming around at the time Donald Abbotts had dropped the body parts.


	28. Chapter 28

Ryan ran over to see the horrid sight in front of him. He moved away from not throwing up on the grass. As his partner came over to hold him for emotional support until he was feeling much better.

After a few moments...

"Are you feeling any better to call the Westchester County Medical Examiner?" Esposito asked his friend and partner for a long time.

"I will call Javi. It's a damn shame that Abbotts is getting away with all of these murders." He spitted out with his emotions showing.

"He's not going to be getting away with nothing. Once Castle and Beckett put there plan into action and catch him in the act. He will than be fed to the wolves for the rest of his life." Javier announced with watching Ryan dialing the number on his cell-phone to call for a coroner.

"Coroner's office...this is Doctor Lanie Parrish. How can I help you detective Ryan?" She asked from her office and hating every minute of it with two coroner's calling out sick and the other Doctor Syndey Perlmutter in surgery repairing a young boy's right leg after being severed in an automobile accident.

After a few moments....

Lanie was finally able to understand what was going on with the case. "All right Ryan, I will be leaving in ten minutes. I am taking a medical technician with me with all that work is going to be done with the body parts. I am hoping that my tech doesn't wind up getting sick to her stomach."

"I already did Lanie once Esposito showed the spot of the body bag and everything else to make me heave big time."

"All right Ryan see you soon and Javier." She ended the call to gather up her equipment, palm reader and the technician just coming into her office now.


	29. Chapter 29

Taking her time to get to the outer section of the park with the county van and her tech. She was talking to Melanie asking her on whether she would feel sick once she sees the scene.

"I will tell you right away even though I do have a cast iron stomach at times." Melanie says with a crooked smile to her boss.

"Ok than Melanie lets prepared our selves even though over the years I have seen worst off for where there were no body at all accept the blood. It was one of the weirdest cases ever for the 12th precinct and the Coroner's office." Parrish responded with talking about the past.

Moments later...

Lanie had parked the van on the opposite side of the dirt road the high grass for where the woman's body parts were found.

Captain Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan had been waiting for Lanie to arrive. "She just arrived Beckett." Ryan announced to her and Esposito even though he knew what to expect with her and the tech.

"Lanie, I am sorry about it this time. This entire case has turned a real night mare with all these murders. However very soon we are going to be closing the case soon with our next step to arrest the killer Donald Abbotts." She states with her high sounding words to her friend.

"Well, I don't know what to say on those facts. Otherwise lets get this over with and what ever autopsy I will be able to do on the body." Lanie responded with asking Melanie to bring over the stretcher and body bags, along with the blue gloves and air masks to breath.


	30. Chapter 30

Beckett, Ryan, Esposito were waiting in her office for almost an hour. Even though one of her techs working had gone out to get them coffee and sandwiches since it's been awhile that they had anything to eat. Especially Kate Beckett and the twins driving her crazy with hunger.

They were finishing up there food. When Lanie Parrish came in with a report to give them with blood on her white jacket to make it even more eerie.

"Lanie, are you all right?" Beckett asked her friend looking disgusted. 

"Not really! But at least I was able to finish up the autopsy. First of all you will need to inform the next of kin about her death. Secondly she was pregnant and sexually abused during the entire night mare."

"How far along was she, Lanie with the pregnancy?" Beckett asked with sorrow in her tone with finishing up the last of her tea and food.

"Six weeks Kate. It's a damn shame this had to happen to the air line stewardess. There is nothing to report accept for the fact she bleed to death once this jack ass started to cut her to pieces." While taking off her white jacket to be thrown into the laundry chute. While heading for the closet near the back of her office for a fresh white jacket placed only a few hours ago by the cleaning crews.


	31. Chapter 31

Just as Beckett, Esposito and Ryan were leaving the morgue. She needed to call the airlines to let them know about Lousia Hill.

Beckett asked her two detectives in the morning to comb the area once again. Since it was getting late with the three of them working in the field. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet and right now they are swelling.

She would call at home having to pick up Chinese food. Since she had no idea where her husband had gone to.

Speaking with Javier and Ryan. They really appreciate it with going home. However Kevin Ryan would leave for home. Otherwise Esposito decided to continue on with checking for any type of clues.

"Ok Javi. Just don't stay too late or your going to be exhausted in the morning." She said to her friend of several years.

"I will be fine Beckett. I will probably only work an hour before I head to the saloon for a couple of drinks to unwind." He states with a half crooked smile.

"Have one for me as well Javi. Let me know on whether or not your able to find out any clues or not." She asked before going over to her vehicle with the temperatures having dropped maybe ten degrees.

She had made sure to button all of the buttons on her brown coat. Or else she would get sick. Just what she doesn't need with carrying the twins. Lately the past few weeks Castle and herself had been discussing names for the twins. So far they had agreed with the names Lily and Jake.

*****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile...

Castle had decided to speak with two of his old sources to find out more about the killer Donald Abbotts.


	32. Chapter 32

Javier Esposito walked into his favorite tavern a mile away from his apartment. He needed to loosen up with the back of his neck tighter as a drum.

The tavern call Jollys owned by a retired police officer from the Bronx. Most of the time he would be working behind the bar. Javier noticed that Lt. Harrison retired was handing out drinks for some of his ex co-workers.

And right away Kennedy Harrison noticed Esposito coming over to the bar counter. "Javier, you old devil! What the hell are you doing here tonight?" As he goes to make a Whiskey for him on the house.

"Thanks! There was a murder at the ball field just outside the fringe part outside in the dirt road. Another body was found having been killed by Donald Abbotts. Lousia Hill was her name and she worked for American Air Lines."

"Damn! I heard about it Javi on the news. I just can't believe he would try it again." He responded with the news.

"So you did know him, Kennedy?" Esposito said after downing his whiskey. "I will order two more and I will pay this time." He takes out a twenty from his coat and places it onto the bar counter.

Kennedy takes the money and places the twenty dollar bill into the register. While handing him back 12 dollars in front of him along with the two more whiskey's.

"Thanks. Do you happen to know anything further on my behalf?" He asked gently with watching the reaction of his old friend.

"I need to speak with you in my office after your done with the drinks. I will have Tom in the kitchen take over for me to speak with you." He says before going into the kitchen to have another retired cop take over the bar.

MOMENTS LATER...

"I suggest you don't have your friends try to get them caught by him. You do know what is going to happen once he does captured them?"

"Of course I know what is going to happen. However I won't be able to change their minds at this point of the game." Javier replied with walking out of his office to order something to eat before leaving.


	33. Chapter 33

Afterwards Sergeant Esposito had left the tavern. He needed to speak with Castle early tomorrow morning. He was just too exhausted to do anything right now. Even though he had an inkling to head on over to Abbotts place and scope it out once again.

For where the best place to enter just in case Castle and Beckett are taken. But then again I have a feeling Richard Castle is going to ask the body double to go in her place. While Kate Beckett and her son Reece, the house keeper and the nanny Andrea will be taken into protected custody.

Kate Beckett is not going to like the idea of having someone like a body double to go into her place to begin with the role playing.

It was already going to be too much of an dangerous situation once Abbotts will be able to take them into his house and the basement no doubt.

When Javier Esposito had walked into his apartment with his mail. He had looked through the pile to find a letter from Korea and his friend Sung-Lee. She had worked with him on a under cover operation a year ago and closed the case.

She had promised to come back to the United States to accept his engagement having cleared up all of her personal business back home. Along with asking for a full transfer to work for the 12th precinct.

And in her letter. She had told him how she feels. She is going to be arriving into the states in two weeks.

This news had made him feel so much better. Along with the fact that he's able to sleep much better tonight after taking a hot shower.


	34. Chapter 34

It was the next morning at the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett had come in early to begin her shift. Castle had tag along to find out what was new with the Abbotts case.

He had went looking for Esposito to let him know about Beckett with not being involved instead of her double Jamey. She was waiting on word when Castle and herself would begin the charade with driving on over to the hospital grounds.

Castle found Esposito in the computer room looking for certain information on the Abbotts case and two others that he's working on with Ryan. "Hey, bro what are you up to?" Castle replied with standing behind him with the sergeant sitting on the hard chair. "I needed to let you know. Beckett won't be coming with me to begin the charade. I have spoken with Jamey, her double will be taking the gamble and the danger instead of Kate."

"I am glad to hear this. I can bet Beckett is not happy to not be involved?" He says with taking the computer print out with him back to his area, while Ryan was in the break room putting together two plain latte's for himself and Esposito.

"Actually Bro, it was her idea in the first place. I agreed with her before thinking about asking the body double Jamey." Castle announced with following the sergeant back to his station and his Latte waiting for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abbotts had woken up around 8.30 a.m. If he didn't push it. He was going to be late for work at the clinic. However after getting dressed and going down stairs into the basement. He needed to take with him the sleeping potion to use on his pigeons Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett....


	35. Chapter 35

Jamey had met Richard castle at the diner near the hospital for where Abbotts works in the clinic section. They saw Abbotts quickly since he was going to be late. Otherwise he needed coffee to wake him up for now.

He didn't notice the two watching out for him. As he left to head for work. 

Castle mention to Jamey that they will be going over to his house to check out the area of the basement. Before leaving to come back later to be captured by the killer Abbotts.

"What is this going to prove Mr. Castle with checking out the basement door?" She asked with getting into Castle's Mercedes to have him keep her at the Loft until it was time.

Driving in the car. Castle was giving her the last minute details on what to say to Abbots for when he has them down inside the basement.

"It's mostly to cover our bases with those that are supposed to get us out in time before Abbotts is able to start the bad things against us." Castle said with taking in a deep breath in order to let go some of the stress building up in his body.

Meanwhile inside the clinic...

Abbotts was getting frustrated with his work. One of the doctors had him clean up the lab after a spill of chemicals dropped by the doctor working on a slide under the microscope. He had no choice to clean up. Afterwards he would be free to leave and head on home.

Sometime later...

One of the under cover officers watching Abbotts was able to call Castle to let him know that the pigeon was on the way home from the clinic. "We are leaving now Lt. Mateson." Castle said quickly before closing the front door of the loft and with Beckett and Alexis visiting wishing them the best on the case.

Beckett was a wreck having to be worrying on what is going to happened with the both of them....


	36. Chapter 36

While they were in Castle's Mercedes. Jamey called Abbotts on his cell-phone to tell him that we are coming to speak with you.

"Why?" He asked sounding calm and collected.

"You and three others are prime suspects in the recent murders. We would like to ask a few questions at your house. We know your address Mr. Abbotts, and we know your home with my officers having called me to say that you arrived only a few moments ago.

"Very well come Captain Beckett. Are you alone or your bringing someone else with you?" He asked with curiosity.

"Consultant Richard Castle will be coming with me over to your house. We will be there in twenty minutes. See you soon Mr. Abbotts." As the cell-phone conversation with Castle having a smirk on his face while Jamey was getting herself ready for the role playing.

While their back up will be following them as well in case of trouble.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez having been asked a favor by Beckett to help out with being back up to try and protect Castle and Jamey.

"We need to catch up to them. Damn Castle having to be speeding too fast for my taste." Lt.  
Alverez responded towards his partner Sergeant William Anderson. 

"Don't worry my father-in-law will no doubt slow down very soon once they reach the park section before moving over to the side road for where Abbotts house is located." Anderson exclaim with his statement about Richard Castle.

"Look he's stopping his vehicle. I assume he wishes to speak with us." Lt. Alverez says with pointing and opening up his side of the window. While Castle drives over to them to say the   
following.

"I am just checking with the both of you on whether your on the same page with me and Jamey?" Castle retorted with taking a deep breath into his lungs before continuing with the charade.

"We are Rick." His son-in-law spoke up before his partner had said a word.

"Ok than lets get moving on with this nut case." Castle replied with moving away in the Mercedes, while Jamey was praying for the first time in many years.


	37. Chapter 37

Abbotts heard a noise from outside from his basement of the house. He went to grab the knock out juice from the table. He had a feeling that someone from the police was roaming around the perimeter of his house.

He needed to catch someone or two in order to have his hunger feed. Actually it was burning inside of his stomach for the most part.

It was Jamey's job in order to get caught was to make some noise. As Castle would try to fight him off only to be knocked out as well from the gas.

Abbotts see the woman that is probably Captain Kate Beckett wearing the same type of style clothes. When he comes from behind her inside the bushes to placed the cloth over her face with the gas. She tried to scream out having to fallen to the dirt ground.

When all of a sudden Richard Castle tries to stop him with punching him into his face and hurting his own hand. Abbotts was able to catch him to the mid section only to knock him down in a great deal of pain.

Castle only knew that a cloth of some kind was over his face making him pass out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The under cover officers weren't able to see the two after moving into close to the house. Sergeant Anderson called his partner to let him know that Castle and Jamey have been taken.

"Damn!" Lt. Alverez said to Ryan and Esposito sitting in their car waiting.

Lt. Alverez didn't like this at all even though it was all part of the plan. Esposito came back over the walkie talkie to say the following. "We wait like what Castle and Beckett have been telling us. The moment we hear screams is when we run in and try to captured the mad man." Esposito announced even though Lt. Alverez was shaking his head.

While his partner Sergeant William Anderson was staying calm and collected even though he was blowing up inside of his body.


	38. Chapter 38

Jamey was starting to come around having to be tied to some kind of a metal post. Her clothing had been ripped off her to expose the top part of her body. She felt burning pain when she saw that she had burned marks on her chest to have her cry out in pain.

This was going to scars if she is able to live through all this. She looked around for Richard Castle. She found him laying on some sort of a slab table asleep of sorts. As well with no clothing on him. It would seem that the both of them had been knocked out for some time.

No where in sight was Abbotts. He might of gone some where upstairs into his house. She was hoping that this just might be the case.

She hollered over to Castle to find out on whether he was awake. There wasn't no sound coming from him at all. 

All of a sudden she was scared as hell. She tried to break away from her binds that was holding her against the posts.

She had to be careful on whether Abbotts was going to be coming down into the basement. Making the suspense much worst then it's supposed to be.

After a few moments she was able to break loose her bindings from the metal posts. Even though she was in pain from the burning marks from some kind of an ironing rod.

She was able to see Richard Castle fully naked. She wouldn't be able to lift him and off the table.

When all of a sudden....

Abbotts shows up with a knife and a rope to tie the woman back to the metal posts. "You fuck! leave me alone....." She hollers out while he's holding her mouth now with another of those cloths mixed in with the knock out gas....

He was able to tied her up again with the two ropes he had now. As the other one was laying around for his own use.

Afterwards this is when he starts the horrible abused of both of there bodies....

*****************************************************************************************************

"Don't you think it's been long enough for those to be inside the basement?" Sergeant Anderson asked with being very nervous waiting.

"Give it another few more minutes before going inside." Lt. Alverez responded and also directed at Sergeant Anderson and Detective Kevin Ryan. While waiting in the bushes...


	39. Chapter 39

The four detectives had a feeling they would have to call for an ambulance. Since they haven't heard a peep from Abbotts.

Rushing the basement door and breaking it down. Abbotts still wasn't around inside, unless he was upstairs in the main living quarters. Ryan and Esposito walked up the stairs with the door being opened. Both of the officers were on alert carrying their automatics.

While Sergeant Anderson and Alverez couldn't get over the sight of blood on the floor. It seems that both Jamey and Castle were still alive. Castle was bleeding from his stomach and arms as it seems that Abbotts was in a hurry to do his dirty work.

While the female was cuts on her breast, stomach and legs with leaving the private part down below alone.

"I will call for an ambulance Lt. Alverez, we need to let Beckett know about what has happened." William says sorrowfully in regard to his father-in-law. He had never expected this kind of punishment for when it came to this monster.

*****************************************************************************************************

Upstairs....

Ryan was the one having checked his bedroom to find the body on the bed with knife wounds throughout from head to toe. It was a real nightmare to see. As Esposito walked in to see Kevin Ryan standing in the middle of the bedroom in shock of sorts.

"Are you all right bro?" Esposito asked after moving over to check for a pulse.

"I will be all right Javi. Abbotts went out the cowards way with killing himself instead of facing the judge and his jury." Ryan responded with taking out a plastic evidence bag from his coat pocket to place the jagged edge knife inside. "What about Jamey and Castle?" Ryan asked the most important question.

"I will head on down stairs to check. But in the mean time we need to call for the medical examiner to have an autopsy done on Abbotts." Esposito said in a harsh tone showing that he was pissed off at what has happened.

They were expecting to bring in Abbotts alive instead of dead. While Castle and Jamey were heading for the hospital.


	40. Chapter 40

Two ambulances were dispatch to Abbotts home address. Along with the Westchester County Medical Examiner Doctor Lisa Anderson having worked on two of the bodies that Abbotts had murdered weeks back.

Ryan was upset big time with seeing Jamey and Castle being moved out of the basement and onto the stretchers to be heading for the Manhattan Medical Center.

It would be Esposito's job to call Kate Beckett and let her know what has happened at Abbotts. "Damn!" He pulled out his cell-phone to call Beckett at home.

*****************************************************************************************************

Andrea was trying to tell Kate to relax for the fourth time while trying to eat her ice cream. "I can't! I have a feeling something is going to happened with Jamey and Rick. It was just so stupid of him to be captured knowing full well that Abbotts is just plain crazy totally for when it comes to his victims." She said with trying to breath normal with the anxiety hitting her body.

All of a sudden....

Beckett's cell-phone was going off. Andrea told Kate that she was going to answer it for her. While checking the caller I.D.

"It's Esposito." She said before Beckett told her to give the phone to her.

"Javi, what's going on?" Beckett said with her stomach doing butterflies.

"There was a problem Kate. Abbotts took his wraith out on Castle and Jamey." He responded before taking a moment before continuing. "However Abbotts killed himself afterwards taking his body to his bedroom using his own knife against him.

"God damn it Javi! Castle and Jamey weren't supposed to be hurt in all this. Where are they now Esposito?" She asked....

"On the way to the Manhattan Medical Center by ambulance. I will be driving over after I am done here. Kate, William is very upset with the sight of Castle being found. I won't go into further details until later. Are you going to be able to come to the hospital?" Javier had to asked the question since no way she wasn't going to stay home.

"I will have Andrea drive me. While I will have Reece watched by the house keeper Roysln having stayed the night this evening."

"See you soon Kate. Please take your time in getting to the hospital. Before I hang up Doctor Lisa Anderson will be doing the autopsy on Abbotts. She wasn't too happy when she saw that it was his body in the upstairs bedroom."


	41. Chapter 41

Westchester County Medical Examiner Doctor Lisa Anderson. She had arrived back to her medical bay with her technicians to help out with her on the autopsy.

She really wasn't in the mood to work on the Abbotts body. However she still had a job to do any rate. Including writing out a long report to Doctor Lanie Parrish.

Doctor Anderson was glad to see that Melanie had come in to help her out on the body. She was already prepared herself with the protected goggles and uniform.

"Thanks Melanie for reminding me about the job I need to do." Lisa says to Melanie pulling her along into the other section for where the body was laying on the table covered.

Lisa walked in to moved over to his body and removing the covering. Taking a deep breath before starting. She places on her protected uniform, gloves and uniform. "We might as well get this started before I change my mind Melanie." She says with a tone that would upset anyone working.

"I can understand Lisa after what I heard about this madman during the past month of killing young people. And now he's done it again with hurting Richard Castle and Kate Beckett." For which she had no idea that the woman was part of a charade as the body double to Captain Kate Beckett.

"Any rate lets get started." Doctor Anderson says to the technician handing her the first instrument to begin cutting.

****************************************************************************************************

Both ambulances were arriving at the same time at the Manhattan Medical Center hospital. Three of the emergency room doctors came out as with the nurses to have them brought into the emergency rooms. While  
the ambulance technicians had to sign in with a report to be given later.

Supervising nurse Susan Davidson having to be working in emergency room today. She was in shock when she saw the shape that Richard Castle was in.

Right away she called Doctor Silverstone specialist for when it comes to the stomach. Castle differently had damage done to the lower bowel section having been used by a jagged edge knife. He's never regain with coming around. Currently he's lost a great deal of blood and will be needing at least three pints of AB Positive from the blood bank.


	42. Chapter 42

After making arrangements for Reece to be cared for by the house keeper. Andrea decided to drive with the keys given to her by Kate Beckett. She wasn't in any shape to drive or anything else for this matter.

After a 15 minute ride...

Andrea had to stop for a moment to have Beckett to take a breather. "Take it easy Kate, we will be at the hospital soon."

"I know. I am just very worried about Rick. On whether or not he's going to survive the attack by Abbotts." She stated with walking outside on the side of the road in order to take in a deep breath with the air having to be crisped for this time of the year.

"Come on Kate, lets get back into the car. It's not good to be doing this." She said with walking to the other side of the driver's side.

****************************************************************************************************

Doctor Lisa Anderson was half way through with working on the body of Abbotts. She needed to take a break after her stress factor has been rising with each moment she works.

Melanie had come into the medical with asking the doctor on whether she wanted any food or drink. She was going to be driving to the local diner three blocks away from the County Medical Examiner's building.

"Doctor Anderson, you need anything to eat. I will be going out to get something for myself?" She asked with placing on her cotton brown buckle coat.

"Please Melanie! I am starved. However order me a cheese burger and fries with a milk shake if possible?" She said with her stomach started to rumble on her.

"Sure! It's my treat this time around. I will be back as quick as possible Doctor Anderson." Melanie said with moving out of the medical bay to get away from the body that was on the slab.

***********************************************************************************************

Jamey was trying to wake up from her clouded eyes. She kept on hearing all types of voices around her. All she could feel was the burning sensations of the rods that the maniac had used on her.


	43. Chapter 43

Finally Jamey was able to open her eyes with the clouding had cleared up to see. Doctor Silverton was standing over her making sure all was in order with her health. The scarring on her chest wasn't as bad as they had brought her into the surgery.

No doubt she will be having more tissue donors in order to match the samples. Once she is able to heal up nicely. Accept for the emotional scarring from inside of her mind. And since she is an actress with being a body double. It's going to be hard at first to get jobs depending on what her clients had heard from the grapevine.

"Where is Richard Castle?" All of a sudden she started to panic. While Doctor Silverton asked the nurse to give her something to relax.

It was Susan Davidson. She had asked the doctor on whether or not she could help out while the both of them were in the hospital.

She walked over to the medication draw in the corner of the ICU. Placing into her password and code. She was able to open up the draws with the different pills and syringes to have it filled from the doctor's orders.

After a few moments with setting it up for the doctor. She was now prepared with placing on a new pair of gloves. "Here you go Jamey. Your going to feel better really soon. What you need to do is sleep, since it's the best prescription at this time." Susan responded with placing the syringe into her main artery of her right arm.

She had veins that was very easy to see.

"Thank you, Susan for all of your help." Jamey responded with laying back down to her pillow. While Doctor Silverton was writing notes onto her chart to be placed back into the slot until the next nurse comes in.


	44. Chapter 44

Castle has been surgery almost five hours for which his doctors were repeating the damage to his lower bowel. His vitals were beginning to rise for which was a good sign for the doctors and those watching from the glass up above.

Specialist Doctor Efrem Shaji from India was able to finish up closing. Placing the last of the bandages on Richard Castle. He's going to be needing special therapy for when it comes to his eating habits. He's going have to take it easy for the next few weeks until his lower bowels begin to work correctly. However for now he's going to be on tubes to feed him, along with his liquid intake.

"We can now move him to ICU while I go speak with his wife Kate Beckett." Doctor Shaji says to everyone in the operating room. But first he needed to clean up in the surgeon's ward to change into his normal clothing since he's going to be off duty in an hour.

****************************************************************************************************

Kate Beckett with the nanny Andrea and now Alexis have been sleeping inside of the waiting room. There was a nurse in earlier to let them know that everything was going ok with the operation.

It was at this particular moment....

When Doctor Efrem Shaji now dressed in his every day clothing. Kate Beckett was helped up to sit on the couch after waking quickly.

"How is my husband Doctor Shaji?" She asked since the first time since she had met him.

"He's fine Mrs. Castle. Your husband will be able to eat solids in a few weeks. We are going to keep him here or at a nursery home to help him adjust until his system is able to consume foods in the bowel. Otherwise he's going to be watched the next few days. While he's in and out of it from the heavy medication we will be giving him."

"Thank you, Doctor. When can all of us go see him in ICU?" She replied with Andrea and Alexis helping her up to stand.

"Come on I will take you and your family to see Castle. Remember he's not going to be awake for at least six hours. I suggest that the both of you carrying need your rest." Doctor Shaji replied with moving out of the waiting room.


	45. Chapter 45

Doctor Lisa Anderson was able to finish up the autopsy on Donald Abbotts with help from her tech Melanie. Otherwise now to had to finish up her report to be sent to Doctor Lanie Parrish. She wanted the report ASAP once she was done.

Lanie had known that Doctor Anderson has been upset from the very beginning. Once she had found out who was doing all of the killings. She had asked Lanie a few weeks back when an arrest was going to be made.

"I have no idea Lisa. It's up to the 12th precinct to make that decision. Otherwise our hands are tied with just doing our jobs and that's it Doctor Anderson." Lanie said to her over the phone from her home, while Doctor Anderson had finished up on another victim from the killer.

"I will try Doctor Parrish. Good night!" Lisa went back to her work since it was a late evening.

**************************************************************************************************  
Melanie had asked on whether she have the body placed into the cooler. "Do you want me to put the body away in the cooler?" She asked with taking off her white coat with her shift now over.

"Please! I need to go home myself, but Syndey isn't here yet. So I need to wait until he does Melanie." Anderson says just before Doctor Perlmutter walked in.

"I heard my name Doctor Anderson. What's going on besides the usual BS?" Perlmutter says to the exhausted medical examiner.

"The killer Donald Abbotts is dead after he tried to murder Richard Castle and his wife's body double Jamey. They are both in the hospital with Castle having the worst of his attack. Otherwise Abbotts wound up killing himself in his bedroom. It's why I am here late having finished his autopsy."

"It's a damn shame I couldn't get a hold of his neck and simply snap it like a twig." He said with such anger that it almost scared Doctor Anderson with fright.

"I need to get out of here Syndey. My report has already been sent off to Doctor Parrish for which she has been waiting. Good night doctor, I need to get my things before leaving."

Perlmutter turned to face her. "I suggest Lisa, you try and take it easy for the rest of the evening." He replied with putting on his white jacket to start his eight hour shift. He's glad that he's off from the hospital the next two days.


	46. Chapter 46

Kate Beckett didn't stay long in ICU to see how her husband was doing. He was asleep at the time she and Andrea following Doctor Silverton to the room for where Castle was placed inside.

She was holding onto his hand for almost an hour. Before she had decided that she needed to see Jamey for a few moments. Otherwise she was totally exhausted from the entire affair with the killer Donald Abbotts. At lease now she doesn't have to worry about him and further with him killing himself.

She kissed her husband on the cheek before leaving. She was able to feel him having to be cold. So she placed another sheet that was sitting in the back part of the room to be used. Andrea helped her since she wasn't able to reach with the twins in the way.

She was hoping soon that she is going to be having Lily and Jake. It was beginning to be just too much for the Captain of the 12th precinct. 

**************************************************************************************************

Having to asked the front desk. She needed to find out what room Jamey was in to check to see on whether she was fine.

The young nurse behind the desk was able to be looking at the woman's chart at the moment. "Mrs. Castle, she's in room 645 down that hall from your husband's room."

"Thank you." She said with Andrea holding onto her to be walking slowly down the hall.

When they had arrived. The door was opened for the moment since two nurses had just come out of the room. "Is Jamey awake?" Beckett asked the one nurse staying behind. While the other head elsewhere on the floor.

"She's awake. Go on in and say hello. Since her mood is really down right now after what happened to her earlier."

"I heard what had happened nurse. I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct." She replied with seeing the expression on the woman's face.

"Did they catch the killer that did this to her and Richard Castle?" She asked the question since she had no idea that Beckett was married to the mystery writer.

"He's dead! He killed himself instead of being arrested by the police and suffer the fate of going to jail." Beckett retorted with her statement before going inside.


	47. Chapter 47

She and Andrea walked slowly inside Jamey's ICU. As the nurse had said, she was wide awake and sitting up in bed with her chest and stomach covered with bandages. She wasn't going to speak about it unless someone pushes her into it.

Jamey saw Kate Beckett and Andrea walk into her room to see how she was going. "Captain Kate Beckett how are you this evening?" She asked in trying to sit up further without too much of the pain.

"I am doing fine now after finding out about my husband Richard and then you of course to be alive and coping with what has happened to you." Beckett says with coming over to her to give an emotional pat onto her lap.

"It's not been easy Kate after finding myself into the hospital. However at least I am alive as with Castle unlike the others having been found dead and cut to pieces." She replied with a harsh demeanor to Captain Kate Beckett.

"I know what you mean Jamey. However I don't think Rick was going to be caught like this after all as with yourself?" Beckett said with going to sit down with help from the nanny Andrea. "Thanks!" She said with giving Andrea a light tone smile.

"So tell me Kate what has happened to Donald Abbotts after what he did to us in the damn basement?" Jamey had to asked never the less or else she will never feel safe the rest of her life.

"He's dead Jamey. Sergeant Ryan and Esposito found him dead in his bedroom with stabbing himself with a knife. And I believe it was the very same one that was used on you and Castle. So now you have nothing to worry about with the killer now dead." Beckett responded with seeing the soft look on her expression.


	48. Chapter 48

"That son of a bitch Abbotts! Going out the easy way..." Jamey had said to Kate with the frustration showing in her tone.

"Take it easy Jamey. Do you want me to call for the nurse to give you something to relaxed?" Kate said with asking Andrea to push the call button.

"I think it would be wise that I take something. I don't wish to stay here any longer than necessary Kate." As she tries to let go of steam with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.

After Andrea had pushed the call button. One of the ICU nurses came in to find out what was needed by the patient. "How can I help you, Jamey?" She asked with taking a look over at her suffering no doubt with anxiety for the most part.

Beckett spoke up first. "She's having an anxiety attack from talking about her attack. Is there anything that can be given to calm Jamey down a little?" 

"I will go call your doctor to see what he's able to give you. He's currently on the floor this late doing rounds. Try and take it easy I get back with your medication." The nurse said with taking the chart from the door to head on out to the nurses station.

Moments Later...

She saw Doctor Silverton in the corridor with two other students standing behind him. The nurse called him over to speak with him about her patient Jamey.

"Doctor, she is having a great of anxiety currently. Is there anything strong that we can be able to have her relax before falling asleep?" She said with handing the chart into his hand to take a peek at her vitals and medication she is currently on.

After reading the chart. Doctor Silverton wrote out a script for the nurses to follow for the patient. "This is what your going to give her from the Pharmacy. And make sure all of the nurses on the case will follow it to the letter." As he hands the badly written script to her for the pharmacy to fill until she leaves the hospital.

"Yes, Doctor Silverton. And thanks for your help with the patient. She's already been through a great deal the past few days."

"Your welcomed! Now I need to quickly finish up before going on home for the rest of the evening and part of tomorrow." He says to her with moving away with the two students.


	49. Chapter 49

Twenty minutes later...

Coming from the pharmacy with the medication Doctor Silverton had written the script out for the patient. The nurse had to explain to the pharmacy specialist just what he had written out in regard to the anxiety medication to be given.

She was pissed off having to argued with the specialist that she needed to have the script filled quickly, or else the patient was going to be in bad shape the next few days.

Meanwhile moving off the elevator. She looked at the time it was on her watch. She walked over to the nurses station to write in the prescription that Doctor Silverton had ordered for Jamey. Currently there was only one other supervisor working and that was Susan Davidson once again having been asked to take over with the floor being short staff for the moment.

"Supervisor Davidson, I was able to pick up the prescription from downstairs. Doctor Silverton was able to write out an anxiety medication for the patient Jamey having been attacked by the killer John Abbotts." She said to Susan looking up from the chart she was writing into.

"If you don't mine, I will take it over to her to make sure she takes the proper dosage to use with her anxiety attacks." Susan said with getting up from her chair to take it from the nurse handing it to her.

"Here you go Susan. However in the meantime I will go check on my other patients on the floor." She responded with moving down the hall with taking another chart from the pile on the desk.

*************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Abbotts house

There was a fresh team of the crime scene unit arriving to check for further evidence that might of been missed by the detectives early in the morning.

It was late evening with the temperatures dropping another ten degrees with the beginning of June. The entire area was lit up with lights in order for everyone to see where they were going. This also included the reporters that were hanging out for a story on the killer Abbotts.


	50. Chapter 50

After she was given her medication to help cut down on her anxiety attacks. Supervisor nurse Susan Davidson was extremely happy that the medication was working. She would hate to see her suffer this way.

Jamey was beginning to finally fall asleep. Susan told her that she was coming in later to make sure she was ok with taking the medication. There has been times that the patient would suffer with side effects from the stronger dosage.

"Thank you." Jamey said in a sleepy mode with placing her head against the pillows having been raised.

"Your very welcomed my dear. Try to get some sleep now. Hopefully in the morning you will be feeling so much better." Susan said with taking the chart with her to the nurses station to update it while she's still working on the floor.

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle having to be thirsty. He asked for one of the ICU nurses to help him out with a cup of water. In spite of wearing a caterer to help from asking anyone to get the patient into the bathroom or a commodore.

"How can I help you, Mr. Castle?" An older nurse walked in after checking the red light at her station. It was her patient calling needing some type of help.

Earlier he had been cleaned up with all new bandages on his chest and where he was operated with his bowel having to be repaired in surgery.

In a horse voice...Castle tells her that he was in need of water for his very dry throat.

"Sure, no problem. I just need to make sure your be able to drink the water without a problem from your bowel section." She responded with pouring a cup of cold water from the pitcher having been left on the side of his table.

After drinking his water the full cup. He was feeling better without the discomfort. Since he was under heavy medication for the next few days.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Abbotts home. The second unit for the Crime Scene were busy upstairs checking the bedroom to find evidence of body parts having been stuffed in plastic bags in his walk-closet.

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez had been asked by the over night commander to help out with the unit. And whether or not they would be able to find further evidence from the killer. It was Anderson to discover the disgusting scene.

When Anderson opened up the three bags. Only to find himself getting sick with the smell alone. Lt. Alverez asked Sergeant Wilson to call for the Medical Examiner.

"How in the world is the coroner supposed to figure out who these body parts belong to?" Anderson asked with placing the bags down onto the rug, since he needed to leave to get some fresh air. While his partner will be taking over with removing the bags until the Medical Examiner's arrive.

Lt. Alverez giving orders for Lt. Wilson to keep an eye on the three bags.

"Yes, sir." Wilson responded to his order.

Meanwhile ....

Jose went outside to see how William was doing. He was bent over the bushes throwing up his guts. "Are you all right Will?" He asked in great concern for his friend and partner.

"I will be once I get away from this maniac's home. I just can't believe someone like him could do something so horrible to save body parts." Anderson said with one more over the bushes before emptying his stomach completely.

*****************************************************************************************************

Five minutes later...

Alexis was being woken from a sound sleep. As she slowly had gotten up from the bed with hopefully soon the baby will be delivered. Moving over to answer her cell-phone. She saw that William Anderson was calling at this late hour. Even though he had called earlier in regard to the extra detail.

"Will what is going on? You don't sound all that well over the phone." She was able to sense that something was wrong.

"Listen I am coming home. Jose will be giving me a ride home once the county coroner arrives in five minutes. I will explain everything when I arrive home. I am sorry sweetie that I had to wake you up."

"No problem baby. See you soon." She said with her replied being short. As she places the cell-phone back onto the dresser for safe keeping.


	53. Chapter 53

Alexis was waiting for him when her husband had walked into the apartment looking ashen as hell. She was going to see on whether he's going to be able to eat after what happened at the house. Even though she doesn't know the full details of what had happened.

"Sweetie would you like to take a shower? While I make you something to eat." Alexis says with touching her husband's face. 

"I think it's going to be a good idea to try to eat and shower. Afterwards I will give you the details of what has happened Alexis." William said with moving to take off all of his clothing leaving her to think otherwise.

She didn't bother to pick up the clothes. Since eventually they will be picked up. Once he was done taking everything off. He was than headed for the shower. So hopefully it was going to help him out mentally and emotionally.

*****************************************************************************************************

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter having been called in to take care of the matter at the Donald Abbotts home and the three bags of body parts.

"Are you serious Sergeant? What am I supposed to be doing with these?" He said in a upset tone. While Sergeant Esposito walked away from the Westchester County Medical Examiner.

"I don't care what you do Syndey. However your going to need to find out where these body parts belong to." he said in a huff with turning to face his partner Kevin Ryan. "Lets get the hell out of here before I wind up punching some one hard."

"I will see what I can do Sergeant. Otherwise it's going to take some time trying to figure out who these parts belong to. Now if you will excuse me I will take these back to the office and place them into the cooler." he responded with grabbing the three bags and heading outside to the county morgue van.


	54. Chapter 54

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter had gotten back to the county morgue. As he parked the van in the back of the building. The parking lot only had three vehicles. One being his while the other two belonged to the two technicians working the over night shift.

Opening the back door first before going to grabbed the three bags to be placed into the cooler. He really hated to be into this situation. Normally it would be easy on a particular doing the autopsies. Otherwise with all of the recent murders by Donald Abbotts. He would have to check each and every body on which body part it would of belong to at this point.

And if not! Then there are more bodies out there that the police haven't been able to recovered. However if this is the case. There is going to be a wide search of the city to find out who the body parts belong to. Including a number of man power that is going to be eating up the budget for each of the precincts.

He moved himself inside the main section before entering his office. However with carrying the three bags along with the smell. He wasn't able to take it any long once he found the cooler and opening one of them and placing it inside. He's going have to write a note for all of the employees. While letting them know what is inside.... ***************************************************************************************************** Detective Kevin Ryan needed to unwind. When he had gotten home after calling Jenny about what was going down. He needed a break very badly. As he asked Jenny after she had given him a quick kiss on his cheek. "What type of drink do you want sweetie?" She was able to see the pain in his eyes having to deal with the maniac. "Give me a double scotch along with yourself. Are the kids asleep Jenny?" He asked out of pure parental concern. "Asleep Kevin. So don't worry about them seeing you in this emotional condition." She walked over to the small bar over in the corner near the tv. She went to work with putting together the two scotches. ********************************************************************************************** Meanwhile Esposito arrived home after stopping for food and buying a bottle of liquor from the local store a few blocks from his apartment complex.


	55. Chapter 55

Esposito placed the shot glass on the side of him. While he picked up the phone to call long distance. He had taken out the piece of paper that was enclosed in the letter he had received.

Sung Lee's apartment complex in China. It was three p.m. in the afternoon the next day. She was currently sitting on her couch reading the final report from her commander that states that she is now released from her duties at the station after five years.

She heard the phone started to ring. She had no idea who it was going to be. Since she had already said her good byes to everyone that matter to her.

"Hello! Who is this please?" She heard the operator break in telling her it was Javier Esposito from the United States.

She felt her heart jump in her throat hearing it's her future husband calling. "Javier how are you sweetie?" She asked even though she had no idea what has been going on the past few weeks with his cases.

"Down in the dumps Sung Lee." He said harshly.

"Why Javi?" She asked with concern since it's been awhile since the last time she had spoken with him.

"It's one of my cases that was closed yesterday with the death of the killer killing himself instead of facing the judge and prison. He killed a number of people with cutting off body parts. John Abbotts almost killed the mystery writer and a body double for Captain Kate Beckett."

"OMG Javi that is just awful! And your upset because of these facts?" She asked over the phone.

"Yes Sung Lee. Currently it's late at night and I have a drink in front of me to try and be rid of my anxiety. My friend Castle and the body double Jamey are both in the hospital because of the killer. They are going to in their for some time."

"It's just too bad Javi that I can't be with you right now. I will be leaving in four days to be with you and your friends from the 12th precinct. I even have a few gifts to bring with me enough for me to take with me without the limit." She responded with taking in a deep breath into her very small frame. "I need to let you go since the call is costing you a fortune. Love you sweetie...see you soon!"

"I love you to Sung Lee. Please get here as soon as possible." Javier said before hanging up the phone.


	56. Chapter 56

Jenny couldn't believed it that her husband was drunk on four shots already while she had just one. She had to be the one to stay sober between the both of them.

"Look Kevin, Abbotts is dead now. You should be glad in a way that he killed himself. Why waste the tax payer monies placing him into prison." She said with pouring another shot for him.

"I am just pissed off at the fact that Castle had wound up in the hospital thinking that Abbotts wasn't going through with his threats to hurt him as with Beckett. And now he's in the hospital with having bowel issues for where he's not able to eat the correct way."

"That's too bad Kevin. However at least he's alive as with Jamey." She responded with kissing him on his cheek while taking hold of his shot glass.

"This is going to be my last for this evening. I want to spend the rest of the time in bed with you and try to make you happy in every way." He announced with drinking up quickly and placing the shot glass onto the glass marble coffee table.

Afterwards he was able to pull up his wife from the couch to take her into the bedroom before he changes his mind about it.

*****************************************************************************************************

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter having to be done with his work at the morgue. He had the chance to finally go home with being off two days at the hospital. He had made sure that he was able to place the note on the one cooler for where the three body bags filled with body parts won't be touch by the employees for when they come in to work in the morning.


	57. Chapter 57

Sergeant Esposito wasn't getting the type of high he wanted with the shots he was drinking. He made the decision to head for the Green tavern three blocks away from his apartment complex. He was angry and was going to stay that way for awhile.

Checking his debit, credit card and cash in his pocket. He needed to be sure that he's going to have enough funds on him to help pay for the drinks and food.

Placing on his black leather jacket and hat. He was ready to go with taking out his car keys. While thinking about his future bride Sung Lee.

*****************************************************************************************************

After awhile at the Ryan's.

Kevin Ryan came out of the bedroom some what disturb worrying about his partner Javier Esposito. Sitting on the couch. Jenny came out wondering what was on her husband's mind. She had known that Esposito was upset at killing of Abbotts. While his friends Castle and Jamey were suffering with being in the hospital. "What's wrong Kevin?" As she sits in his lap for now until she knows for sure on what is going on. "I have a feeling Javi is going to heading to a bar and wipe out his miseries Jenny. I have the right as his partner to try and stop him before he ruins himself entirely." He said with such heart felt compassion for his friend. "Go already Kevin. Do we need to inform Kate about Javier on what he's trying to do to himself?" Jenny responded with getting off his lap. "She has enough to worry about with Castle in the hospital. Any how call her and give the news about what is going on with him." Ryan had gotten up from the couch to change into his clothes, shoes and socks. Along with a credit card, money and his weapon in case of trouble. Meanwhile.... Jenny using her cell-phone went to make that call to Kate Beckett....


	58. Chapter 58

"Are you serious Jenny? I just can't believe Javi is trying to self destruct at this time. When I know Sung Lee finally is coming to the United States. She called me the other day to give me the news, even though she told me not to say anything to Javier that she was sending a letter to let him know."

"I like Sung Lee. I just hope she will be able to calm Esposito down with all of his recent behavior." Jenny said to Kate over the phone. "Any way Kevin left a few moments ago to check on Esposito to see on whether he had shown up at the Green tavern a few blocks from his apartment complex.

"Call me with a text or voice mail for when Kevin checks in with you about Javier." Kate responded.

"I will Kate as soon as possible. Take care of yourself." As Jenny hung up the phone to check on Sarah Grace and Nicholas.

****************************************************************************************************  
Green Tavern

Javier Esposito was downing his sorrows this time around with Whiskey's. He had left an 100.00 dollar bill on the counter so that the bar tender can keep taking the money every time his customer asked for a drink.

However he did asked for something to eat since he was hungry to help absorb the liquid in his blood stream. He ordered Chicken in the basket with fries and a salad. Bar tender Thomas had placed the order into the kitchen, while the three hostesses were working the table with this evening being a busy one.

It was ten minutes later....

When a customer walked in to be Kevin Ryan. He noticed his friend sitting at the bar with two chairs empty on the side of him.

Ryan walked over to his friend. "Mine if I join you, Javi?" He asked while waiting for an response.

"Sure join me and help me and my misery Kevin. Bartender a drink for my friend here." He announces with the bar tender Thomas asking the customer the type of drink.

"I will have a rum and coke to start with this evening." He retorted with sitting onto the chair to relax next to his friend.

"Why are you here Kevin?" Javier asked with asking the bar tender for another one of his drinks before he food comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey Bro, I am worried about you with what had happened with Donald Abbotts." As Ryan takes a sip of his Rum and coke.


	59. Chapter 59

With-in the hour both Ryan and Esposito were getting drunk in spite of having eaten the Chicken in the basket and fries. The bar tender was beginning to get worried about the two and the amount of liquor they were putting into their blood stream.

After placing another round in front of them. All of a sudden they heard a crash outside sounding like a car crashing into another.

"Call 911 right now and the fire department." Esposito said with his energy level flowing high as with Kevin Ryan running out to see what the hell was going on outside.

There were two cars one a black Mercedes and a brown SUV had crashed into each other. It would seem that one of the vehicles lad lost its breaks to cause the crash into the other vehicle. There were people inside and in need of being pulled out before flames start up with smelling gasoline being spilled onto the street.

Esposito and Ryan were able to remove a woman in the front driver seat in bad shape. She had hit her head on the dash board without the cushion popping up to protect her. Esposito had Ryan help him with pulling her out and away onto the grass area until hearing the fire department and ambulances arriving soon.

"She has head injuries and has lost a great deal of blood from the gash in her shoulder blade." He says quick before moving over to the other vehicle.

There were two older men in the front. Esposito checked the pulse on the driver. He shook his head telling Ryan that he was dead, while Ryan did the same with the other man to still be still alive. "Thank god, Espo, he's still alive." He said with seeing the man starting to come around with asking what happened.

"There's been an accident. The driver is dead, while the woman in the other vehicle is still alive. Your going to be taken to the hospital once the ambulance technicians get over here. Take it easy while I speak with them." Both Ryan and Esposito explained to the technician along with the two police officers asking for there stories on what had happened.


	60. Chapter 60

The fire chief Anthony Rollins told Esposito and Ryan that the woman was lucky to have the both of you to save her life. Her name is Donna Ferman of the Bronx, she is going to want to thank you in person for having to save her life." The fire chief said to the both of them standing in the middle of the street closed off.

"We did our jobs as police officers for New York City." Sergeant Esposito said to him with his partner standing next to him.

"Well any rate thank you for helping out with calling 911. Have a nice night gentlemen. I need to go I a job that needs to be done."

He walks away to go speak with his fire crew on making sure there won't be any further fires from the spilled gasoline on the street.

"Shall we go back inside to have one last drink before going on home Kevin?" Esposito asked with all of a sudden feeling better about himself.

"Sure why not Javi. Lets go I have a great deal to say to Jenny tonight about the accident." Ryan said to hipartner.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was late at the Westchester County Morgue

Abbotts body after the autopsy was still in the cooler not to be touch until ordered otherwise. One of the workers Technician Melanie was very curious with needing to take a look at the body just for the hell of it.

Currently there wasn't anyone around to stop her from what she was going to be doing.

Walking slowly over to the one cooler. Melanie took in a deep breath into her lungs. She was really scared in the first place to do this action on her part.

She moves to open the door to pull out the covered body. She decides to pull the zipper to take a look at the man's face as she stares for a moment before pulling up the zipper once again and closing the door to the cooler.

She was angry at herself for having to done this stupid thing in the first place.

****************************************************************************************************

In the hospital...

One of the nurses came into Richard Castle's room to check up on him since it's been awhile that some one had come in.

He was asleep for a change from his injuries. It was a good sign the sleeping medication was working to help him stay asleep and mend better this way.

She had heard on what had happened to him and another patient on the same floor.

Checking his blood pressure with looking up at the monitor. It told her it was 120/52 to be a good sign of his recovering. While his heart rate was normal as well. Blood will have to be taken another time. Since it would be ashamed to wake him up at this time. Making the notes into his chart. She closed the door to his room to move to her next patient.


	61. Chapter 61

Manhattan Medical Center hospital

 

Emergency room Bed number six

Donna Ferman was beginning to wake from her injuries. Especially with a head concussion and a gash in her right arm. The medical technician was able to place a pressure bandage onto the gash after filling her with medication to help stop any type of infection.

Supervisor nurse Susan Davidson working in her proper department was watching the monitor to check to make sure that the patient's vitals were doing ok for the moment.

However she was worried about the head concussion. Even though Donna was beginning to come awake. Susan walked over to her bed to see on whether she was interested in talking.

"Where am I nurse?" She asked slowly with the question.

"First of all I am supervisor nurse Susan Davidson. And secondly your in the emergency room section of Manhattan Medical Center hospital."

"What happened to me? Even though I seem to remember hearing a voice telling me that an ambulance and fire department were on it's way."

"That is correct Donna. Two detectives from the 12th precinct Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were able to save you until they arrived. They work out of the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett in charge."

"When I get out of here. I would very much like to thank them personally with saving my life." Donna responded with trying to sit up in bed. However the dizziness stopped her in doing so with sitting up.

"I will see to it that your able to. But in the meantime I will need to call your doctor to check the dizziness your having." She walks away to check on where her doctor was located.


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning....

Richard Castle was being visited by the G.I. specialist to check on his lower bowel and the repairs made with the damage.

Doctor Saji Velu taking a look at the bandages while Castle was grimacing some what from the slight pain he was having.

Otherwise there was very little seepage from the damage section. Doctor Velu with help from the nurse was able to change the bandages along with the tubing he's using to taking in nourishment and liquids until his stomach digestive tract is able to take it.

"Continue on with the medication and the intake of foods and liquids. He's going to be just find in a few weeks. Mr. Castle your a lucky man that your entire digestive tract wasn't damaged by that nut case Abbotts." Doctor Velu said strongly with his statement over all.

"Well doctor, he's dead now. It's no sense to dwell on it any longer." Castle responded in sadness in spite of his plan with Jamey. At least thank god the both of them were still alive.

*************************************************************************************************

12TH Precinct

Detectives Esposito and Ryan after having drinks late night. The both of the officers were suffering with hang overs even though no one around them can tell.

They had gone into the break room a few moments before their started. They needed to make coffee to help them stay awake.

However when they reach there computer terminal. There was a number of cases they needed to work on. Including a new case involving a school teacher having been murdered in the CO-OP apartments near the water front.

'Lets go speak to Beckett first to find out how Castle is doing this morning." Esposito replied with his partner carrying the coffees to speak with Captain Beckett.

As it turned out it was Inspector Victoria Gates having taken over this morning with being asked by Beckett to cover for her with going over to the hospital to be with her husband.

However when they saw her sitting inside. They decided to by pass her instead to head out into the field to begin working on the new murder investigation.


	63. Chapter 63

Andrea had parked the Mercedes in the hospital parking lot. She would be holding onto Kate Beckett since she has been unsteady ever since her husband had gotten hurt by Abbotts.

"Come on Kate. We need to stop at the security section to pick up our passes to visit the floor to see Castle." She said to Beckett slowly moving out of the front seat.

"I am all right Andrea. Don't worry I will be just fine. Now that I know that Rick is getting to be much better with his health." Beckett responded with an update tone in her step.

The both of the ladies headed for the floor that Richard Castle is located after speaking with security. When they arrived at his door. It was currently closed. Beckett and Andrea had gone to the nurses station to find out on whether it was all right.

Supervisor Susan Davidson was working today on the floor. She had only just arrived before Doctor Velu had checked Richard Castle out with his bandages and vitals.

Seeing Susan sitting at the desk. Kate Beckett stood at the front of the desk the best she could with the twins still inside of her. "Susan how are you today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I am fine Kate. And so is your husband Richard is getting better each day that goes by." She says with taking hold of his chart to walk over to his room.

"I guess it's all right with going in his room since the door is closed." She did asked with following her down the hall.

"He's currently sleeping. But it's find that you sit inside to keep his company Kate." Susan says with trying not to make too much noise with opening the door.

****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the CO-OPS apartment down by the harbor. The back entrance of the apartments leads right onto the harbor walk way for where anyone can fish or ride there bikes.

The crime scene unit from another precinct had been asked to help out the 12th precinct with half the employees are currently on vacation with the start of the Summer season.

Doctor Lisa Anderson was chosen this time to be the coroner for this particular case. She was alone and already on the scene before Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had arrived.

She was working on placing the female body into the van. When she had noticed the two detectives coming over to her.

"What do we have Doctor Anderson?" Sergeant Esposito asked the question with the three of them looking over at the female body.

"It would seem that someone broke in from the back entrance of her apartment leading to the harbor walkway. She was stabbed in the back several times before leaving for her to bleed to death."

"Were you able to get the I.D. from the F.B.I. database with the palm reader?" He asked with Ryan taking notes on his pad.

"Yes Esposito. She is a lawyer for the Wall Street District. So who ever killed her she was worth millions on the market. Even her father John Martin as well a lawyer. His daughter Eleanor Martin Patterson is married for five years. Her husband and she are separated the past three months. No decision on whether they were going to divorce."

"Thanks Doctor Anderson. I will inform my chain of command the information that was given to us." He walks away with Ryan to head inside the apartment to check for clues.


	64. Chapter 64

An hour later with fighting the traffic at moon time. Sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were arriving finally at the Wall Street district for where all of the stocks are located. However Mrs. Eleanor Martin Patterson office is located as with her father's.

Knocking on the door to Lawyer John Patterson. The both officers walked in to be lucky that he was in. Even though having to give him the sad news about his daughter Eleanor.

They had to speak with the secretary first before they were able to talk with John Patterson. She goes to pick up the phone to let him know the police are here.

"Barbara send them right in." His heart started to race once he heard that the police were here to speak with him.

She tells them that they can go right in. He's a man in his late sixties with all grey hair on his head. He had gotten up to shake there hands. As Esposito and Ryan introduce themselves with showing him there I.D'S.

"What's going on Sergeant to have the both of you here to speak with me?" He asked with sitting back down in his seat.

"I am sorry sir to tell you this. Your daughter Eleanor was found stabbed to death at her CO-OP apartment off the harbor. A neighbor had called after hearing screaming. She was found by the local police with the knife stabbing three times." Esposito said with sadness in his voice and his reaction to his daughter's death.

"OMG!

I just can't believe it that they would actually go through with killing her." He cried out to the two in front of him.

"Who are you talking about Mr.Patterson?" Detective Kevin Ryan asked the question while Esposito was writing something into his note pad.

"Loan Shark Vinney Anthony Wilkinson. I owe him for two months payment plus interest with playing the ponies and gambling at cards. I would of never thought that he would actually go through with killing my daughter."

"Sir...when it comes to loan sharks they will do anything to get back there money no matter how little it might be. Don't worry we will arrest him and try to get further information out of him along with the death of your daughter Eleanor." Sergeant Esposito responded with getting up to let him know further on whether or not he needs any type of protection.

"If possible yes I would be needing protection gentlemen. Here is my business card to let me know what is going to happen for when it comes to protecting me and my family." He hands Esposito the business card before leaving to head back to the 12th precinct.


	65. Chapter 65

Sergeant Javier Esposito had no choice now to call Inspector Victoria Gates in regard to the death of woman at the CO-OP apartments.

Gates picked up the phone from the 12th precinct office. "Inspector Gates how can I help you?"

"It's Sergeant Esposito. We found out who might of killed Eleanor Patterson. Her father told us that he's been using a loan shark Vinney Anthony Wilkinson for gambling on the ponies and cards. He thinks that Vinney might of had his people kill her to put pressure on me to pay my loan and interest."

"I suggest if your going to arrest the loan shark that you take back up with you. Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez are working this shift. So I will ask them to meet with you. Where? You need to tell me so that they will be leaving as soon as possible."

Moments later ....

Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez were in the break room having coffee before heading out into the field. "Gentlemen I have a job for you. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan are going to making an arrest in an murder investigation. Here is the address to meet them as back up." She hands Lt. Alverez the address on a piece of paper. "Be quick about it. Since they have no idea whether Vinney is there at that address or will be leaving to see another one of his clients." She says with taking in a deep breath.

"Yes Inspector Gates we are leaving now to help them out. It should improve our days since we are so used to working the night shift." He said with a slight chuckle as with Anderson. Even though Gates didn't find it amusing at all.


	66. Chapter 66

They had arrived at the small grocery store as the front for the loan shark. His office was in the back of the store for where traffic is very heavy all of the time with clients.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were asked to stay back in case of trouble. They didn't know on whether Vinney would be in his office or any other of his employees.

Esposito and Ryan with their weapons ready to be used. There was an back entrance so they walked through the alleyway with the other two following. 

Ryan opened the door to find an older man. "I am looking for Vinney the loan shark." Ryan asked before the man answered.

"I am Vinney gentlemen. What is your business with me?" He asked.

It was at this point that both Esposito and Ryan pulled out their I.D.'S to tell him that they are police and from the 12th precinct. "Vinney your under arrest for the murder of Eleanor Martin Patterson. You have the right to wave your rights or call your lawyer once we arrive to the precinct."

"How do you know that it was me that had killed her?" Vinney had asked with Esposito placing the cuffs behind his back. As he tried to protest from Esposito being a little too rough with the loan shark.

"Because one of your clients claims that you threatened him with telling him that you were going to make the point with killing his daughter. And this morning she was found stabbed at her CO-OP apartment off the harbor." Sergeant Esposito responded with Ryan taking him outside to be met by Anderson and Alverez.

"Any trouble Ryan?" Lt. Alverez asked with following Ryan and the loan shark to the front.

"Nope! He was alone this time. He's going to be questioned by Inspector Victoria Gates. And she is not going to be soft on the loan shark." Esposito replied with a slight smirk on his face knowing how she works overall.


	67. Chapter 67

Back at the 12th precinct.

 

Inspector Victoria Gates was studying the loan shark on the other side of interrogation room one. He was left alone to call his lawyer Joe Kemter located in the Bronx.

When his lawyer had picked up the phone. He had seen the location of the call not really expecting to see that his client Vinney would be in jail or close to it.

"What's going on old friend?" Kemter said over the phone from his office.

"I need for you to come and bail me out no doubt. Even though they haven't as yet charged me with any type of crime. However they did say that I had given the orders to have two of my employees to stabbed a woman leaving her for dead at the CO-OP apartments just off the harbor."

"I will be leaving in a few moments. I need all of the information available when I arrive with-in the hour. Understand Vinney?"

"Of course I understand." As Vinney hangs up the phone to wait for the police to come inside to ask him a number of questions.

*****************************************************************************************************

A moment later....

Inspector Victoria Gates walked in with her yellow note pad ready to take on the loan shark.

"I understand your lawyer is going to be here soon. Do you have anything to say Vinney in regard to the death of the woman Patricia Martin Patterson?"

"No I don't. By the way you didn't introduce yourself." He said calmly even though Gates was just about ready to blow her steam at the man.

" I am Inspector Victoria Gates. I am going to see that the Judge and the jury throws the book at you for having to killed an incident woman in spite her father having to be weak with his gambling debts."

This time he let himself slip with his tongue. "And he deserved it with owing me over fifty thousand dollars." He replied with seeing the Inspector raised her eye brow at his words.

"And this is god damn why we are going to place you into prison a long time. And when your lawyer arrives. I will be sure to tell him that you confessed."

He slammed his hand onto the table. "I said no such thing inspector!"

"Oh yes you did Vinney! We have it on record and video with you telling me that he deserved it with killing his daughter Patricia."


	68. Chapter 68

Lawyer Joe Kemter arrived at the 12th precinct after being held up a few moments due to the traffic being some what heavy.

When he walked into the bullpen. He was escorted to the interrogation room one for where he was met by Inspector Victoria Gates.

"Mr. Kemter please come to my office so that we can discuss your client and his confession in regard to killing Patricia Martin Patterson." Gates replied with moving towards the front for where the office was located.

He was told to sit down on the chair while she starts to explain that his client is going to be charged with murder with giving the order to his employees to kill her at her CO-OP apartment off the harbor.

"Does he know this inspector Gates?" He asked with his anger building up with his client having to be awfully stupid.

"Oh, he know Mr. Kemter. It's why he hit his hand against the table after giving himself a away." She says. "There are going to be other charges as well once the investigation continues on into his loan sharking business and others that he might be involved in."

"However if you like me to turn states evidence I know all about his businesses and the employees that works for him with killing those that has gone against Vinney?" He says in a serious tone with his request.

"You do realize Mr. Kemper that once Vinney's employees finds out that you talked. Your going to be killed as well like Patricia Patterson. However for Patricia's father, he has asked for help with wanting to be a part of the Witness Protection Program."

"Is it possible I can do the same as well. Even though I have no family to leave behind inspector Gates?" He asked with standing up from his seat.

"I will see what I can do for you. But in the meantime your not to say a word to your client Vinney until all of the cards had been played."

"Understood." Kemper replied with moving out with the Inspector back to interrogation room one.


	69. Chapter 69

"All right Vinney your going to be charged with being the one that gave the order to kill Patricia Martin Patterson, along with four other charges for when it comes to your loan sharking organization." Kemper replied to see that Vinney blew up again with his temper.

It was at this time the two officers outside the room decided to take Vinney to the back to be processed and placed into the cell before someone from the Tombs will be taking him there.

And no doubt with the word will probably be after him very quickly. While the rest of his organization will be taking over.

He was screaming bloody murder with being pulled into the back. While his lawyer went looking for Inspector Victoria Gates.

She was waiting for him in the office with someone that can type and send off the information to the Attorney General's office, Mayor and even the governor.

She had advised her detectives inside the bull pen to stay away until she was done with speaking with the lawyer Joe Kemper.

"Come an sit down. Would you like some coffee before we begin?" She asked with pouring a cup for herself from the coffee pot in the back of her.

"Please! Very strong black with no sugar or milk at this time. Lets begin with the loans Inspector." He said with starting to remember those involved.


	70. Chapter 70

Doctor Lisa Anderson for the County Examiner's office was leaving after finishing her shift. She had made sure all was in order after working 14 hours. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter will be taking over since he's arrived to take over for her.

Perlmutter came in to see an exhausted woman sitting at the computer terminal finishing up her report.

"There you are Syndey. How did the surgery go on the boy's leg?" She asked with getting up with her chair very tired with her legs feeling like rubber.

"It went just fine Lisa. Jeremy is going to be able to walk again without the pain. I should know in a few days on whether he's going to be needing braces or not with the right leg. Is there anything important I need to know Doctor Anderson?"

She was able to bring him up to date with her latest autopsy. "From what I understand with the detectives on the case. It was a loan shark that had given the order to kill the woman."

"And what's the latest on the Donald Abbotts murder case?" He asked since he's been involved with doing the autopsies with five of the bodies accept for Castle and Jamey being the lucky ones.

"Nothing is new accept the fact that Richard Castle and Jamey are still in the hospital being taken of by the doctors and the nurses.

"Thank you Lisa, you can leave and go home to sleep." Syndey said to the very tired Medical Examiner.

"I am going already. Thank goodness Doctor Willis be here later this evening to take over for you. Good night Syndey even though it's only ten a.m. in the morning.


	71. Chapter 71

Richard Castle after being taken care by the night nurses coming on shift at seven o'clock p.m. Castle was having a visitor since he was sitting up in bed with help from his nurse. The pain medication was helping out a great deal, along with the medication for his stomach.

There was a woman walking in to be Gina Cowles of Black Pawn publishing coming to visit her ex husband and mystery author.

Castle looks up to see Gina carrying a handful of balloons to be hanging from the ceiling. "Wow! How nice Gina. What made you come here this evening to see me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Because I felt like it Rick. And besides you need to get out of here and back on your feet to start writing again and attend the local book tours. Your fans have been calling the publishing company in regards to your health. They are so sorry in regard to what had happen to you and Jamey."

"It had to take something like getting hurt by Abbotts to find how that my fans truly do care for me Gina." Castle replied with shifting in bed without having a great deal of pain.

'Would you like me to help you out with moving into a better position?" Gina asked with moving over to the bed.

"Thanks Gina, but I am just fine in spite of all of the medication I have in my system." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Only you would enjoy being so doped up from pain medication." Gina replied with a chuckle. "But serious when do the doctors plan to get you out of here?"

" A few weeks until my bowel is able to start taking solid food again. However if you want me to continue writing, I will need for you to speak with Kate in regard to bringing my lap top into the hospital."

"Why don't I call her now at home. Hopefully Rick, she is still up at this time with the twins." Gina said with taking out her cell-phone from her coat pocket having left it on the back of the chair.

****************************************************************************************************

Kate Beckett was sitting on the chair in the living room watching Reece, Andrea and Royal playing on the floor when she heard her cell phone go off on the table next to her.

She goes to grab it to see that it was Gina calling. "Hello Gina how are you?" She said to her over the phone.

"I am fine Kate. I am here at the hospital visiting Rick. He seems to be in a upbeat mood from the pain medication they had given him."

Kate laughed before saying. "He's always been the one that loves to be on medication all of the time. Otherwise what's up Gina for you to be calling me."

Gina was able to explain to her the situation to her before giving an answer to her request. "Sure Gina, I will drop it off in the morning before going to work. Tell Rick I will be sure to bring his computer the one he uses in his office."

"Thank you Kate. Good night dear." Gina ended the conversation to turn to Castle. "She agreed. She is going to be here in the morning to drop off your lap top. But in the mean time it's time for me to leave to meet up with my husband John at the pizza restaurant a mile from here." She goes to kiss Castle on his cheek before leaving.


	72. Chapter 72

It was the next morning for when Kate Beckett had shown up with Andrea and Reece. The security guard had given them a special pass in order for Reece to be able to see his father on the floor.

Coming off the elevator. Beckett had to stop at the nurses station to show the passes to the nurse that was in charge of Castle as her patient.

"Sure go ahead Mrs. Castle. He's up and in a wonderful mood. He had me laughing like crazy with telling me a story from his novels." She said to Kate, while Reece was very quiet with Andrea wondering why as with his mother.

"Lets go everyone. Reece are you all right?" Beckett asked her son with turning to face him.

"Just scared mommy to see daddy." Reece replied.

"Daddy is going to be very happy to see you, Reece. Come on he's waiting for us to come into his room." Beckett responded with moving very slowly. While Andrea took hold of Reece's hand to head on down the hall to Castle's room.

Beckett walked slow with having to be carrying her husband's lap top with Gina's request since she was looking for chapters from her author.

Moments later with walking inside the room with Richard Castle. Reece cried out with seeing his father in the hospital bed. Andrea was able to help Reece with lifting him to give his father a kiss onto his cheek.

"Hey! Little man how are you?" As Castle gives his son a kiss onto his cheek before Andrea puts him down onto the floor and finding a chair to sit in.

"Fine daddy. But I am not little any more." Reece says with everyone laughing at his comment.

However Kate places his lap top on the table next to him in order for him to reach. "Babe here you go as requested your laptop with everything included inside the bag to plug it in." As she kisses him with bending as far as she could with her stomach.

"By the way Kate thanks. However are you feeling with the twins inside?" Castle asked.

"Hopefully soon Rick these two inside will be coming out and I don't have to worry about being pregnant once again.'

Castle chuckled before feeling a little bit of pain in his lower part of his stomach. "Babe, do you need me to call your nurse to give you a pain shot?"

"No, I am feeling better now with the pain gone. Thank you for the offer Kate. I suggest all of you leave now, so I can start my writing."

Andrea came over with Reece to give his father a good bye kiss. "Reece thank you for coming to see your father. Take care of yourself." He said with Reece smiling with Andrea taking his hand to leave, while Kate kissed her husband quickly before walking out.


	73. Chapter 73

Jamey had waken after having a rough night of sleeping. The morning nurse coming onto the shift came in to see the woman in distress.

'What's wrong Jamey?" As she came over to check her vitals. She brought over the portable device that was left outside of her room. She was able to place arm wrap around her arm to check her left side blood pressure.

She found it to be up for which was not a good sign. It was 150/95, while her heart rate was 102 and oxygen levels normal. Afterwards taking the chart from the table for which she placed once she arrived.

She was able to answer the nurse's question. "Janice is it possible I can talk with the hospital therapist? I need to speak with someone about what I had gone through with the attack."

"I will need to check at the nurses station to find out who is available on the floor. I will be right back Jamey, your food is going to be arriving soon. So try to take it easy until than." Janice replied with taking the chart to head for the nurses station.

Taking a few moments to reach the station. She was able to see the Supervisor nurse Susan Davidson arriving to help out.

"How is Jamey, Janice?" She asked with standing up to face her.

"Really down in the dumps. She asked me to speak with a therapist. Do you happened to know on who is available on this floor or throughout the entire hospital?"

Susan went to check the computer to bring up the schedule. Taking a moment she tells Janice that it's Doctor Anthony Wendell. He's in his office currently. I will call now to find out on whether he can come to speak with her.

After dialing the number to his office he answered right away. Susan was able to explain to him over the phone. While Janice was listening to the conversation.

"She is in room 425 doctor. She will be waiting for you since she is going to be having breakfast when you arrive. I appreciate this a great deal your able to speak with her. " She hangs up the phone to face Janice. "Go tell her the good news that Doctor Wendell will be coming to talk with her."

"Right away Susan." She quickly walks down the hall to tell the good news to Jamey.


	74. Chapter 74

Doctor Anthony Wendell in his late fifties with all grey hair. He's been a therapist for the hospital for the last ten years. He's married to a lab technician named Maureen with three children ages from 19 to 15.

Doctor Wendell walked off the elevator to head on down to the nurses station to speak with Supervisor nurse Susan Davidson. Dr. Wendell knows a great deal about her husband Doctor Josh Davidson a heart specialist.

He walks up to the nurses station to speak with Susan. "Hello, I am Doctor Wendell. I am here to speak with Jamey Waters." He says with a smile while carrying his brief case with his lap top.

"Doctor Wendell, she is down the hall while she is waiting for you." Susan replied with getting up to hand him the chart on the patient.

"Thank you. I will be sure to bring this back to you at the station." He replied before moving away.

"No problem Doctor!" She sat back down into her chair to continue working on the computer with placing in medications that was given to the patients.

Jamey was sitting up in bed watching the news on the tv, while having finished with her breakfast even though not really great tasting at all.

There was a knock on her hospital door. When someone walked in to introduce himself to the woman. "Jamey Winters, I am Doctor Anthony Wendell a therapist. You asked to speak with me about issues your having." He replied with placing his jacket on the back of his chair with bring it closer to her. While taking out his laptop and placing it onto the table near her bed.

"Yes, Doctor I asked for you. I have been having problems with trying to cope ever since I was attacked by Donald Abbotts. I don't know if you seen any of the special news reports about the killer?" She asked with trying to get comfortable in her bed.

"I heard a little about it this past week. There were a total bodies that were found sexually assaulted, along with being cut to pieces. Then you should be lucky to be alive Jamey as with the mystery writer Richard Castle I believe?" He responded to the woman with tears falling down her face.


	75. Chapter 75

"Now that I am here Jamey. What would you like to talk about?" He asked with sitting down on his chair facing the woman.

"Let me tell you a little about myself. I am an actress doing all types of jobs for the different clients that ask me to do. And this particular job was being an body double for Richard Castle's wife. Who is about ready to be delivering twins. It was my decision after being asked to work the job to have the killer Donald Abbotts come after us."

"Who else was involved in the operation besides Richard Castle and yourself." Doctor Wendell had to asked the question to know the entire story.

"There was another actor that looked like Castle. However he only was just involved to have Abbotts notice the both of us around the diner and hospital. Until it was time to have Richard Castle take over, as with myself to have the killer catch us off guard."

"So Castle and yourself were taken by this killer and did a number on the both of you?" He said to see the horror look on her face.

"That is correct Doctor Wendell. At least we weren't his final victims. The final victim was himself! He wasn't able to handle it any further with hurting us. So he decided to stab himself to bleed out until one of the police detectives were able to notice him in the bedroom."

"Wow! It's no wonder your going to be needing help Jamey. I know having one session is just the tip of the ice berg. So we will need to schedule further sessions even if your released from the hospital." He responded..

"I am feeling better physical wise after what Abbotts did with having sex with me while I was out cold. I had the doctors check me out inside with giving me the pill to kill any sperm that might of enter me during that time. So I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"You did the right thing Jamey. After going through that horrible ordeal. What about mentally?" He asked the main question.

"It's why I asked to speak with a therapist Dr. Wendell." She stated with tears falling down her fall.


	76. Chapter 76

"Mentally Doctor Wendell I keep having nightmares with seeing that bastard Abbotts coming after me all of the time. And I need to have it stopped doctor." Jamey says with slamming her hand against her bed.

"Jamey, you need to calm down or else your going to wind up being in the hospital much longer." Wendell replied with having concern for his patient.

"I have been trying to calm down. What was bad about all this is the fact I decided to go along with the charade with Richard Castle. I just never thought that we would be caught by Abbotts and be taken into his basement."

"Were you awake at any time for when Abbotts was sexually abusing you and Castle?" He asked with watching Jamey's reaction to the question.

"Yes! There were a few times until Abbotts decided to knock me out again with the gas, However at those times he would be using a knife to cut my breasts and vagina. Thank god the doctors were able to help with repairing the damage."

"And what about Richard Castle?"

"Don't know Doctor. Accept the fact I do know that his lower bowel had to be operated with the maniac cutting him with a knife." She replied with tears in her eyes falling down her cheek.

"Are you glad he's dead Jamey? I know this is hard to answer since Abbotts killed himself." Doctor Wendell says to her with a neutral tone.

"Of course I am glad he's dead. It was going to cost the New York prison system to take care of him as with the tax payers."

"Shall we take a little bit of a break Jamey before starting again?" Doctor Wendell asked.

"It's fine with me, Doc." She responded with relaxing back into her bed while Doctor Wendell went to take a walk outside to speak with the nursing supervisor Susan Davidson.


	77. Chapter 77

Dr. Wendell went to speak with supervisor Susan Davidson. She was talking to one of the nurses at the station. When Doctor Wendell waited until she was done with the conversation.

After a moment...

She walked over to him standing. "Your all done talking to her already?" She asked in a serious tone.

"No! Jamey needed a break. Since she was flustered having talked about the experience with the killer Abbotts." He responded. "I will be going back to talk again in a few moments."

"Besides being emotional. How is she coping over all Doctor Wendell?" Susan asked with being concern for the woman.

"Considered that she is doing well. She has been working out her issues with talking to me and inside of her heart Susan. She is one strong lady with what she had been through." He says to her with moving into the directions of her room again.

"Good luck with the rest of the session Doctor Wendell."

"Your welcomed. Let me go before she decides to stop talking to me all together."

****************************************************************************************************

Doctor Wendell was quite pleased that she wanted to talk further. "So tell me Jamey what your going to do once you get out of here?"

"Continue on with my acting. Along with try to get my novel started finally after holding off for three years now." She replied with taking in a deep breath.

"What's the story going to be about Jamey?" He asked with curiosity since he loves to read as much as possible.

"Science Fiction about a family traveling on a space ship meeting up with new races along their travels." She responded with a smile on her face.

'Well in that case go for it. Plus the fact since you know Richard Castle with being an author himself. There is always a good chance he would be able to use his connections to have your novel published."

"I hope so Doctor Wendell. I am going to work really hard to start on it once I get out of the hospital." Jamey said with a very strong conviction.

"Anything else?" He asked with watching her facial features for any type of reaction.

"Continue on with you as my therapist. That's if this is all right with you when ever possible?" She had to asked with his very busy schedule.

"Of course! But you would need to call my secretary Mary Ann to set up an appointment. I will have to end this now with my other clients are on the eight floor before I am able to have lunch."

"Thank you for coming Doc. I will be sure to call to set up an appointment depending on when my doctors make the decision to release me."

"Take care Jamey. And start working on that novel of yours."

"I will Doctor Wendell." As she watched him take his things with him outside into the corridor.


	78. Chapter 78

Doctor Wendell went to see Susan Davidson again at the nurses station. She looked up from the computer terminal after finishing up with the list of medications.

"How did it go Doctor Wendell?" She asked.

"She really opened up to me this time around. She is really an amazing woman. Can I asked you a favor? I would like to speak with Richard Castle."

"Of course! He's in room 425 down the hall. I understand he's fully awake after speaking with his nurse. Good luck Doctor Wendell.

"Thanks! Oh! Before I forget. Can you call my secretary in my office and let her know that I am canceling the rest of my appointments today." He asked before seeing Susan making the call so that he can head on down the hall.

Inside Castle's hospital room. He had an visitor. Gina Cowles his ex wife and publisher. She had brought balloons to hang on top of the ceiling. All kinds of clowns to be exact.

"Rick how are you feeling?" Gina asked with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Doctor Silverton says it's going to be a few weeks at least until my bowel is able to get used to solid foods." Castle says before he hears a knock on his door. "Come on in please." He says when he sees an older man in his late fifties walk in with a brief case.

"I am Doctor Wendell therapist. I just came from seeing your friend Jamey. I decided to come see you for a few moments." He says to Castle while seeing a woman sitting next to him.

"Doctor Wendell this is Gina Cowles my publisher and ex wife. How can I help you sir?" He asked with a clear mind.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jamey is coping very well. She is dealing with what Abbotts did to her and yourself. Do you know that she might be starting writing her Sci fi novel. She even told me what the story is all about."

"She told me as well. I will see what I can do with seeing it published." Castle replied with looking over at Gina.

"And if it's any good. I will see to it with having it published once she hands in her manuscript." Gina says with pride.

"I won't be staying a moment. I just wanted to wish you all of the best with getting your health back into order. Mentally no doubt you all ready have your own therapist?" He says with waiting to hear his answer to the question.

"Ever hear of Doctor Smith?" Castle says to Doctor Wendell.

"I have. He has a solid reputation all around. I wish you all of the best with talking to him. Take care of yourself I need to go now."

"Thank you, Doctor Wendell for coming to see me."

He walks out with his brief case to leave the hospital to have lunch and then home.


	79. Chapter 79

Even though Donald Abbotts is dead. Captain Jose Anderson of the night watch was receiving a call from a citizen telling him that there were screams from an apartment complex.

"Where madam?" He asked with great concern.

"145 West Broome Street. I believe it 's very close from Richard Castle's loft." She says to him with having to be a fan of the mystery writer.

"I will send a team of detectives to check it out madam. And your first name so that they can speak with you about it?" Captain Anderson asked for his records once he writes up his report to leave for Beckett in the morning.

"My name is Judith. I live on the first floor number 25. While the screams were coming on the second above me Captain. I will leave the front door opened so that your detectives can come right in. See you soon!" She responded with ending the phone call.

While Captain Anderson called over Sergeant William Anderson and and partner Lt. Alverez. He gave the orders for them to check out the address. Including whom to speak to with having to made the call. 

"Take LT and Lt. Gomez with you as back up in case of trouble inside the apartment." Captain Anderson ordered with the two moving to advise the other two in the back for processing to take their vehicle following them.

***************************************************************************************************

Thirty minutes later the both teams arrived at the exact address. They were able to park directly on the side of the stairs. Even though their was a parking lot in the back of the complex.

"LT and Lt. Gomez stay here while we speak with Judith.

Ten minutes later....

Lt. Alverez came out to let them follow them to the second floor with taking the stairs. After arriving and finding the apartment. The door wasn't lock for some odd reason. 

" Take out your weapons. We don't know what we are dealing with at this time." Sergeant Anderson pushes open the door with his hand while carrying his revolver in the other hand.

When all of a sudden they were smelling something horrible. Lt. Gomez was the first to say something. "I believe that smell is coming from the bedroom."

All four officers moved towards the bedroom. "OMG!" Lt. Gomez says before getting sick to his stomach. He had to head for the bathroom.

"We need to get the crime scene unit over here as with the county medical examiner. Who ever this time left a real mess with those." Lt. Jose Alverez replied to check on whether any type of evidence was left by the killer.

While LT called the precinct to send the crime scene unit along with the county medical examiner....


	80. Chapter 80

"Don't tell me we have another copy cat killer?" Sergeant William Anderson replied to his partner Lt. Alverez checking the two bodies. It was horrible to see once again. While Lt. Gomez was still sick after seeing the body parts.

"I hope not William! It was bad enough with the Abbotts case. Anyway the coroner will be here soon to take what's left of the bodies back to the morgue."

LT went to check on Lt. Gomez in the bathroom. He had to take him outside for some fresh air. And during this time the scene scene unit and the county examiner showed up. It was Doctor Syndey Perlmutter and no doubt he's going to upset at the bodies. Since he was one of two coroner's having worked on the autopsies during the Abbotts case.

Perlmutter walked over to the two officers from the 12th precinct. "What's wrong with him LT?" Perlmutter asked with bringing up the stretcher to use the elevator instead the stairs.

"He's sick Doctor. Your going to need to prepare yourself with the scene upstairs. I just hope we don't have a copy cat killer of Donald Abbotts." LT says to the coroner shaking his head in frustration.

"Damn!" He said with entering into the hallway of the apartment complex. And when he walked into the apartment he was able to smell it. It's a no wonder why one of the officers was sick. He said to himself in his mind.

Moving the stretcher after placing on a mask over his face along with his gloves. He went to work to the best of his ability.


	81. Chapter 81

For the next six hours at the coroner's medical bay. Perlmutter did the best he could with the autopsies on the male and woman.

However the only good news he was able to get with the finger prints on both bodies. It was strange with the killer not bothering with cutting the hands. This report would be sent off to the 12th precinct and Doctor Parrish.

Melanie and one other worker had arrived for the late shift. While Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was writing up his report onto the computer in the office.

"What's new Doctor?" She asked even though she was able to tell that he was upset.

"There is a possible chance there might be a copy cat killer like Donald Abbotts. And if this is the case Melanie, we might be having more bodies to add to the list."

"This is terrible Doctor Perlmutter. What are the police to do with another killer on the loose?" Melanie asked with being scared.

"I don't know Melanie. However at least I was able to get the finger prints from the F.B.I. data base. There names have been sent off to the 12th precinct and the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office."

*****************************************************************************************************

12th precinct

Inspector Victoria Gates getting ready to go home when the e-mail section of the computer beeped.

"Damn!" She said with turning around to check the e-mail coming from Doctor Perlmutter. It was his report giving the details along with the names of the two found inside the apartment.

After reading the last of the report. She turned it off to move out of the office after speaking with her replacement Captain Jose Anderson night watch commander.


	82. Chapter 82

After finishing up his report to the 12th precinct. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was exhausted however he needed to stop off at the hospital to check on an MRI on one of his patients. A young woman had fell down the stairs and was brought in with a bump on her head.

The MRI will show to Perlmutter and two other specialists that she might need surgery to relieve the pressure and other issues.

After speaking with Doctor Lisa Anderson coming in for a few hours before heading for vacation. He signed out with getting his brown SUV to head for the hospital.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan were asked to head back to the apartment complex to see on whether they are able to find any other clues to the copy cat killer.

When they knocked on the woman's door that had called. She wasn't home at the time of their arrival. The yellow ribbon was around the second floor with four apartments having been asked to stay at hotels, motels or relatives for a few days with having to be paid by the Attorney General's Office.

Walking under the ribbon to open the door. Since it wasn't locked at all. Both detectives went inside to look around. The smell inside was still around even though not as bad with the removal of the body parts and what was left of the two bodies.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for Javi?" Ryan asked with curiosity on his mind for the moment.

"I really don't know bro. Anything that might not fit this apartment. " Esposito sat down on the bed inside the bedroom.

"Ok partner." Ryan once again started to check everything inside. Including two paintings, one being a woman carrying a child off the boardwalk n Atlantic City. Taking down the painting to check the back of it. He found something very odd about it. As he brought it over to his partner sitting on the bed.

Esposito pulled out his pocket knife from his pants pocket to cut the back open to see what was inside. Taking a moment to cut it and pulling off the brown backing. All of a sudden both detectives were in complete shock in what fell out from the insides.....


	83. Chapter 83

"Diamonds! What the hell were these two having diamonds hiding inside the painting?" Sergeant Esposito says with excitement in his tone with his words.

"I don't know Javi. However it looks like the F.B.I. will have to be called into the case with finding the diamonds. I don't like this at all with the situation. You get the feeling that the two that were killed were part of an organization? And who ever killed them is looking for revenge with wanting to get their merchandise back into there hands." Ryan replied to the best of his knowledge.

"I will call Captain Kate Beckett and let her know the deal at the moment." Esposito took out his cell-phone from his leather jacket. He brings up the number on her number since she is probably home already after her four hours shift.

****************************************************************************************************  
Loft

Beckett was coming out of the bedroom after changing from her work clothes. No one was around with Castle, Andrea and Reese went for a drive to the zoo for a few hours.

She had heard her cell-phone go off on the kitchen counter. She saw it was Esposito calling her. "Bro what's up?" She says with sitting down on the chair moving to the living room.

"Dianonds is what's up Captain. We went back to check the apartment for further evidence and we found diamonds hiding inside one of the bedroom paintings." Esposito replied with looking at Ryan checking the other painting to find more diamonds inside the second one as well. "Bingo Kate! The second painting as well had diamonds inside."

"I think it's time for me to place a call to the precinct and Inspector Victoria Gates. No doubt she will be calling the F.B.I. and let them know about the diamonds. I suggest you bring them in to the precinct. And please bro what ever you do, your going have to be very careful with your driving and watch for a tail just in case." Beckett ordered for the two detectives to watch their backs.

"Understand Beckett. Were leaving now for the precinct. Talk to you soon friend." Esposito replied with watching Ryan placing the diamonds with the evidence bag and the others.


	84. Chapter 84

It was around 4.30 p.m. at the regional F.B.I. office in New York City. Director Wilson was just coming back from a meeting with eight of his agents to go over the cases that were recently just closed.

Walking into office with his secretary else where. He heard his phone ringing as he walks over to his desk to pick up the phone.

"Director Wilson of the F.B.I. how can I help you?" He asked with sitting on down in his hard chair.

"It's Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. The reason I am calling is to let you know my detectives have found a fortune in diamonds at an apartment complex behind two paintings at a time a double murder of two bodies were found cut to pieces inside the bedroom. It was as there was a copy cat killer of the recent Donald Abbotts killings." She replied over the phone from the bedroom.

"I heard about the murders. How's your husband's doing as with his associate Jamey I believe?" He asked before starting to talk about the case.

"Both are doing much better with treatment by the doctors at the hospital. Otherwise Director we need to find out where these diamonds had come from. Have you heard of any large shipments that had been recently stolen?" She had to asked with a fortune in diamonds heading for the 12th precinct.

"There was a large shipment stolen in Virginia a month ago. I never expected too see those diamonds show up at an apartment complex behind two paintings. I will send two agents involved in the diamond heist. They should be arriving at the precinct in a few hours Captain Beckett. Thanks for calling an alerting me of the diamonds."

"Your welcomed Director and have a blessed good day." She said before hanging up to call Inspector Victoria Gates taking over for her. Dialing the number to her office. Right away Gates having to be in the office signing three case reports picked up the phone.

"12th precinct this is Inspector Gates. What is going on Captain Beckett?" She asked with placing the last file into it's place with the others.

"We have trouble Victoria as in a fortune in diamonds that are on the way over with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan carrying on them."

"Where did they find them Beckett?" Gates asked sounding annoyed already with hearing the word diamonds.

"Ryan found them at the apartment complex for where the two bodies were found. He was able to cut the backs of two paintings and found the two large bags of diamonds. Director Wilson of the F.B.I. has been informed and is sending two agents over to discuss the case with you."

"Thanks Beckett. Just what we need is more trouble brewing on the horizon." Gates said to her over the phone.

"Along with having a copy cat killer on the loose. Once the reporters find out there is going to be wide spread panic by the public." Beckett responded with a sorrowful tone in her demeanor.

"I will speak with them once they arrive. However so far Esposito and Ryan haven't arrived. I will give them another 15 minutes before I have an All Points given out to start looking out for them." 

"Call me at the loft and let me know when Ryan and Esposito finally arrive. Bye for now Victoria." Beckett says with hanging up while waiting for further word on her two friends and detectives.


	85. Chapter 85

"What the hell took you so long Sergeant Esposito?" Gates asked in annoyance with her tone of voice towards the two detectives.

"We had to be sure that we weren't being tailed to the 12th precinct Inspector. And besides here you go with the two evidence bags of diamonds." Esposito says with handing them over to Gates into her hands.

"Wow! " She said with Esposito and Ryan watching her reaction. "The F.B.I. should be here very soon to take a look at those babies. Plus I need to get an diamond expert to check on the type of karats they are in the long run. Plus I need to let Captain Kate Beckett know that your been able to arrive safe and sound."

"Ryan and I need to take a break with the excitement of finding those diamonds. If you need us we will be outside at the hot dog vendor's truck having lunch."

"Fair enough gentlemen. Excuse me while I go call Beckett." Victoria Gates had to place the diamonds into the vault in the office for now until the F.B.I. agents show up for the inspection.

She walked into the office to open up the vault and placing them inside before closing it again. Sitting down she picked up the office phone to call Beckett at the Loft. No doubt she was a nervous wreck worrying about her friends.

Right away Kate Beckett picked up from the bedroom changing clothes. "Victoria what's going on did they make it to the 12th precinct?" She asked with being sick of worry.

"They are fine Kate. Those beauties are really something to look at. I am waiting for the two agents from the F.B.I. to show up." Gates said with great caution.

"I will call Esposito and Ryan later. I have Martha Rogers coming over for a visit in a little while. She's been wanting to spend more time with Reece. Talk to you later Victoria. I would very much like to hear what the F.B.I. had to say." She hung up with hearing the door bell with Martha arriving a little early.


	86. Chapter 86

Kate Beckett went to opened the Loft door to let in Martha Rogers. Since it's been awhile since she seen her. Martha has been in Paris, France on tour with her play for a little over two months. She is back in the states again to continue on with the tour across the United States. She is going to be in New York City for a few weeks to visit everyone.

"Martha dear how are you?" She asked with giving a hug in spite the fact the twins were getting in the way.

"How soon with the delivering Kate?" Martha asked with walking inside to the living area.

"A little over a week Martha. I just had my final doctor's visit as of yesterday. Are you interested in anything to eat or drink?"

"Please I didn't get the chance before coming here to have a stitch to eat or drink. I could use it before going to see Alexis at the P.I. office. And then Richard in the hospital. By the way how is he feeling Kate since the surgery?" She asked since she has been calling Kate to find out on how her son is doing.

"Much better Martha. He's probably be going to a rehab to help him adjust further with his bowel issues. Otherwise he's adjusting well to the surgery and eating nothing but soft foods and liquids."

"My poor baby! He's going to be all right Kate. I just hope to god it's never going to happen to anyone else with those murders?" She says with sadness.

"Come on lets go into the kitchen and eat on the counter. I have everything ready already out accept the tea." She replied with moving to move behind the counter to have the tea pot filled up with water.

*****************************************************************************************************

There was a knock on the door for which Inspector Victoria Gates was waiting. She gets up to open the door  
to let in two well dressed men in their early forties from the F.B.I.

"Inspector Gates I am John Jerome and this is David Oxford. We are from the regional office of New York City of the F.B.I. We are here to exam the diamonds that was found by your detectives." Jerome asked with seeing the inspector moving over to the vault to have it opened.


	87. Chapter 87

Taking out the equipment from their briefcases. The two F.B.I. agents went to work with taking a look at some of the diamonds before deciding on a course of action.

Meanwhile Inspector Victoria Gates left the office to let them work to check with her detectives working on other cases.

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were standing in front of the murder board with the latest two murders done by the copy cat killer. The only other information that was added would be the diamonds having been found behind the paintings.

Inspector Victoria Gates came over to them to let them know that the F.B.I. specialists were inside her office checking put the diamonds.

"What do you think they will say about them Inspector Gates?" Sergeant Esposito asked with moving back to their computer terminals with her following.

"I have no idea sergeant. Lets just hope it's going to be worth it with continuing the investigation. Since we can't have another panic by the public like before." Gates responded with heading back to her office to find out what is going on with the diamonds.

She knocked to let them know that she was coming inside to talk with them further. Walking inside she saw the diamonds on the table and the equipment. "Well gentlemen what's the word on them?" She asked with being concern for the fate of the case.

"They are real for sure and worth in the millions from shipments that were brought into the New York City area Inspector Gates. I suggest you keep them lock up until the investigation is over with." 

"I certainly will agents. Please let me know on whether any further information will be available at a later date?" She asked with the two agents packing up to leave to head back to the F.B.I. regional office.


	88. Chapter 88

The next few weeks with the investigation of the two murders and the finding of the diamonds from inside the paintings.

It turned out that another robbery down town of the diamond district. Police from two different precincts were called in. Even though the 12th precinct were keeping tabs on how much for taken in case some of those diamonds show up with another murder.

As it turned out the latest murder happened at the local movie house three blocks away from Castle's loft. When the call came in Inspector Victoria Gates went along for the ride this time with Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant LT Waters taking the place of sergeant Javier Esposito on vacation for a week with the arrival of Inspector Sung Lee from Korea as his future bride.

The crime scene unit was called as with the coroner Doctor Sydney Perlmutter taking the case and no doubt doing a autopsy in spite the fact he's not seen the body as yet.

"Ryan talk to anyone that might of seen anyone near the office at the time of the murder." Gates ordered with seeing Doctor Perlmutter arrive with his assistant with the stretcher, palm reader and a body bag to place the body inside.

However as it turned out it was another mess again with body parts all over the office. With a note stating that more will be killed. While an package a rather large one that was never opened. The crime scene unit informed detective Kevin Ryan and Inspector Victoria Gates.

She walked into the office with holding her nose from the stench of the body parts, She was glad that the coroner was here to do his job once again.

Otherwise she opened up the package to be shocked once again to see what was inside...."Diamonds! I just don't believe this Ryan. I need to bring these back to the 12th precinct and place them into the vault and call the F.B.I. once again."

She looked up to see Perlmutter's face once again with another nightmare that was involved with placing the body parts into the bags now.


	89. Chapter 89

"No one had seen anything Inspector Gates. One man outside of the office just heard moaning before the noise died down to nothing at all. He walked away thinking nothing of it with going back to his seat to watch the movie." Ryan replied talking to Gates outside of her office.

"Well no matter Ryan. Just continue working the crime scene maybe something might turn up. And in the meantime I have called the F.B.I. to send Agent Seth Hutchinson and another agent to check out the diamonds."

"I will sir." Even though she didn't like the way he addressed her with moving into the elevator to head back over to the movie house alone.

*****************************************************************************************************

Outside of the precinct. Detective Kevin Ryan was able to meet up with F.B.I. agents Seth Hutchinson and Jonas from the regional office.

"So they sent you over to deal with Inspector Victoria Gates?" Ryan said with a strange look coming from both agents.

"I guess Kevin, you can say that. Director Wilson wants us to bring the diamonds back to his office to take over the entire case and those babies to be exam by the experts."

"Your going need to ask Gates about handing over the diamonds since she very protected of them." Ryan replied to Seth shaking his head.

"We will see about that detective Ryan. Lets us go before we are late in her eyes at times." Hutchinson retorted with his statement about Gates. Before moving off with agent Jonas saying not one word during the conversation.


	90. Chapter 90

Inspector Victoria Gates wasn't in the best of moods for when the two agents from the F.B.I. had arrived into the 12th precinct.

Agent Seth Hutchinson had to get up his nerve for when it comes to speaking with Gates all of the time as compared to Captain Kate Beckett. He told his partner to wait outside while he will be dealing with the inspector.

"No way Seth! I am coming along since we are partners and we need to have those diamonds to bring them back to the director." Rojas said to Hutchinson in an upset manner that Seth didn't like in the agent at all.

"Very well lets move it before it's too late." Hutchinson replied with moving towards the office to see her inside.

Knocking on the door. Victoria Gates seeing that it's the F.B.I. she had gotten up from her seat to open the door for them.

"Gentlemen please come on inside. I would be assuming your here for the diamonds and the Cocaine?" She asked with moving behind the desk to sit again and going to open up the vault.

"We are! Director Wilson is very interested with having experts to take a look at the diamonds. While a team of agents are investigating into the cocaine. Hopefully sources on the streets in New York City will be able to let them know where the Cocaine is coming from." Seth Hutchinson says to Gates with her handing the evidence bags to them to take without a problem.

"Thanks." Hutchinson said with handing her a receipt booklet in order for her to sign and giving a copy to the director so that everything was up and up.

"Just be sure Hutchinson that the director is able to share all information that is gathered for when it comes to the Cocaine and diamonds." She said sternly with her statement.

"I am sure he will Inspector. Now we need to go and head to the regional office to turn these items in to him and the experts."


	91. Chapter 91

Agent Seth Hutchinson told his partner that he would take the evidence upstairs to Director Wilson. "You can sign out to go on home. I will be doing the same once I am done with the director." Hutchinson said with taking the two bags out of his partner's hand.

Afterwards he headed into the elevator to head up to the eight floor. Moving out of the slow elevator. He walked down the hall to the director's office and walked inside.

Moments later....

"These diamonds are worth a fortune." Director Wilson said before telling Hutchinson that the experts will be here in an hour. I will place them and the cocaine in the vault until they get here. And in the meantime you can go home finally Seth."

"Thank you, Sir I will. Susan is waiting to go out to dinner with our daughter Sandra." He starts to walk out before the director wishing him all of the best. "Thanks! I will try to have a wonderful time." He says before walking out of his office.

*****************************************************************************************************

Susan was waiting inside the living room of the house. When she heard her husband Seth pulling up to the curve. He walked in to be greeted with a bruising kiss from her before almost knocking him down.

"Jesus Susan! We will make up for it later after we get back from dinner. Where is our daughter by any chance?" He asked with hearing a little girl's voice running up to him in her pink flowing dress with cartoon characters embedded.

"Daddy are we ready to go?" Sandra asked with being between his legs.

"I have to go change clothes before going. So everyone please sit on the couch and relax." He says with annoyance in his demeanor.

15 minutes later they were off and running once more....


	92. Chapter 92

Golden Oasis restaurant.

 

Susan was coming back from the ladies room. When she saw her husband holding onto Sandra asleep. He looks up to see Susan sitting on down in her seat across from him and there daughter.

"It looks like she is poop out from the entire day and evening." Seth said to his wife.

"No doubt Seth. We need to get her to bed since we are done with dinner and dessert." She goes to pick up the bill from the table. "I will go take care of this while you take Sandra outside." Susan responded with pulling out her credit card to head for the register.

Seth moves up from the chair carrying his daughter Sandra. She didn't even move once from his arms until  
they reach outside to the car. She slightly woke when he placed her into her car seat and strapping her in.

It was a moment later....When Susan opened the door to the driver side. Since she will be driving them back to the house.

********************************************************************************************************


	93. Chapter 93

Susan had opened the door to the apartment complex to have her husband Seth carry in their daughter Sandra into the living area and then moving to the bedroom.

Sandra was exhausted from the entire day and evening activities. Seth was able to leave her clothes on while just taking off her shoes. He was able to place her under the blankets for which she was able to fall back once again.

Afterwards he turned down the light in the bedroom with just cracking the door opened a little. He then went to the bedroom for where Susan was getting ready for bed. He noticed that she didn't have any clothes on giving him the hint....

****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle having got up from the bed with help from the nurse. He had asked on whether he was able to see a friend of his on the same hospital floor. He was going to go see Jamey and whether she was doing fine since she had been talking to a therapist.

His doctor was able to give the permission to see Jamey Winters in her room. But only for a few moments before heading back to room and settled in once again in his bed.

His nurse having to stayed quiet. She pushed his wheel chair down to her room for which the door was wide opened right now.

Jamey looked over to see Castle in his wheel chair. This was a good sign never the less. His nurse pushed him inside to settle in front of her bed. "I will be back in ten minutes Mr. Castle." As she leaves to head back to the nurses station.

"Castle this is great your out of bed. How are you?" Jamey asked the main question for when it comes to his health and his bowel surgery.

"My doctor will have me move to a rehab center for a few weeks once I am able to start eating solids without a problem. And including physical therapy to help me get back into shape." He smiled even though she knew that he was in a great deal of pain at times. "By the way how's the physical therapy coming along?" He asked.

"Just fine Rick. The therapist Doctor Smith and the hospital therapist has helped a great deal with dealing with the intrusion on my body and mind. I heard there is a copy cat killer is at it with the same type of murders." She replied with the information. Even though she had no idea on whether he heard or not.

"I heard on the tv. Plus my wife Kate have been keeping me abreast of the case and Abbotts with the F.B.I. had come up with further information about the killer."

"A little too late don't you think Castle?" She responded in annoyance with what Castle had said about the F.B.I.

"I agree with you in a lot of ways. I just hope to god their won't be any further killings." He replied before seeing the nurse walking in.

"Time's up Mr. Castle. Your doctor wants you into bed right away." She ordered with seeing Castle saying good night to Jamey and blowing a quick kiss to her cheek.


	94. Chapter 94

Once Castle was placed into his bed in the room. The nurse knew that he was in a great deal of pain. Since it was time for his medication to settle his lower stomach pain.

"Mr. Castle, I will be right back with your pain medication. Please try to take it easy as much as possible." She said with walking out to head for the medication dispensers on the side of the nurses station.

Castle tried to get himself comfortable in the bed. As he raise himself up high with the pillows behind his back and neck. So he waited it out with the nurse coming back to help him out.

It was at this particular moment. He never expected to see his doctor walk in with a chart and medication in his hands as well.

"Doctor Silverton what are you doing her so late in the evening?" Castle asked with seeing his doctor placed everything onto the table

"I was in surgery with another patient. However I decided to come see you and give the good news Rick. Your going to be going into rehab in a few days to a placed call "Ever heart" in New Jersey just outside of Elizabeth." He said to the mystery writer. "Your insurance was able to approve it Rick. The insurance will be able to cover everything during the time your there with physical therapy, tests, food, room and board and medications. So your all set."

"Thank god, I can't stand this place any further."He replied harshly with his doctor shaking his head and heading for the table to give him his shot and other medication for the evening.

"I have your pain medication Castle. Lets hope it's going to help you out tonight. And when your at the rehab center it's going to be changed to a much lighter dosage." Doctor Silverton responded with moving over to his patient and pulling up his right arm night gown to place the shot into his arm.

Afterwards he handed a small cup with water and another cup with 8 different pills that is listed on the chart.


	95. Chapter 95

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter now working at the Manhattan Medical Center. He had checked out the MRI with speaking to Doctor Jonas Roland a specialist in brain injuries. He had suggested as with Perlmutter that his patient Darlene Chapman will need to have the pressured relieved from when she had fallen.

It was going to be an two hour operation. Depending on how everything goes with removing the pressure from the right side of the brain stem.

Inside the surgeon's room. Both doctors were getting scrubbed to go inside the operating room to begin the work. Darlene Chapman has already been placed under by the specialist to be keeping track of her vitals for the most part.

While there will be two nurses and including a shift supervisor Susan Davidson. Up in the balcony watching was her husband Doctor Joshua Davidson and seven other doctors to be viewing the proceedings.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the latest murder by the copy cat killer. Captain Jose Anderson and his detectives since it was late. He decided to check out the apartment once again. It's always a good idea to recheck any crime scene area a few more times. In spite the fact that the diamonds and Cocaine were found.

This time it was the manager of the complex was able to open the door. Since he insisted to keep it lock in spite of the yellow banner still being display.

Walking inside. Even though there was still a slight smell. Everyone went to work to check this time the entire apartment including the bathroom. Captain Anderson knew where to look for when drug smugglers place cocaine and other drugs to hide from the F.B.I., police or any other organization.

Checking under the sink and the piping. He was able to remove it with the wrench and other equipment he had brought a lot. He was wearing his gloves when he found three bags of the white stuff. It was at this time he went to show all of his detectives on what was found.

"We need to get this back to the precinct and call the F.B.I. in regard to the Cocaine that was found." Captain Anderson replied with waiting a few moments before closing up the apartment once again.


	96. Chapter 96

Night watch commander had called Inspector Victoria Gates at home having to be having a late dinner by herself. Her husband Jeff was working late at the inspector's general office finishing up paper work.

"What the hell is going on Jose with all of those drugs having to been found in that apartment?" Gates was livid with her words to the commander over the phone.

"I have no idea Victoria. But I will be damn to find out. No doubt the F.B.I. will probably know since I have already called them. Director Wilson of the regional office is sending a team in the morning to meet with you since Beckett won't be in the morning."

"I know Jose. I just hope to god those agents will have answers for me in the morning. This has gotten way out of hand." She replied with still anger in her demeanor.

"All right Victoria, I will let you go now. I will be sure to leave a note in your office in case something else comes up on the case."

Afterwards Gates went back to her dinner in the kitchen.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was the next morning at the 12th precinct.

Inspector Victoria Gates wasn't in the best of moods after last night. She wasn't able to get all that much with her sleep.

However there was a report on her desk stating that an eye witness outside of the apartment saw a older man in his forties in a hurry leaving. The eye witness would be willing to come in and try to give an description.

There was an telephone of the eye witness name Jodie Waters. The first thing Gates was able to do with checking the time was call this Jodie.

Sitting down inside the office. Looking at the number. She takes the office phone to dial the number. The connection was going through.

"This is Jodie, how can I help you?" She said from her living room apartment.

"Jodie this is Inspector Victoria Gates of the 12th precinct. I understand your willing to come into the precinct to give us an description of the man that was running out of the apartment?" She asked with seeing three men coming off the elevator.

"When will it be possible Inspector?" Jodie asked. "I am off work today so I can come in any time."

"Come with-in the hour. I will get an sketch artist to help with the description. Come to the fourth floor for where my office is located ."

"Thank you, I will be coming now. " Jodie said before hanging up the phone. And Gates right away calling the department downstairs to have the sketch artist to come up stairs and wait for the eye witness.

However afterwards Gates had to deal with the agents from the F.B.I.


	97. Chapter 97

One of the F.B.I. agents was Seth Hutchinson walking in another agent that she had not seen before. Gates made her phone call first before she was able to speak with them and hand over the Cocaine.

She had to wait a minute before someone down stairs was answering the phone. "This is Sergeant Jerry Sanders how can I help you?" He said from the desk talking to Lt. Henry Bottoms an sketch artist and other abilities.

"This is Inspector Victoria Gates is the sketch artist Lt. Bottoms available? I have an eye witness coming in now to give a description of a man running from the crime scene." She stated with a growl with her demeanor.

"He's available sir, I will send him right up and wait for the eye witness." He said to her with ending the conversation to face Lt. Bottoms.

"I am going now. I need to pick up my supplies before going upstairs." He walked away to head into his office to pick up the sketch pad and color pencils and crayons. He was very excited this time around.

***************************************************************************************************  
Upstairs with the F.B.I. Victoria Gates opened up her vault with taking out the evidence of the Cocaine and other drugs instead of giving it to downstairs and going through too much red tape as always.

Seth decided to take inventory on the items that was placed on the deck. While agent Donald Pleasure called the regional office to let them know that they would be heading in soon with the merchandise. After hanging up the phone after asking for permission to use it. He told Hutchinson that it's all set for us to head on in with the merchandise.

"Excellent!" He replied with giving a receipt to Inspector Gates for sign with giving over the Cocaine.


	98. Chapter 98

Jodie had placed her long blonde hair into a bun for the top of her head. One of these days she will cut it all off. She is not married nor is she in any type of relationship at age 39 years old. She is a biologist currently off today from working a science lab in New Rochelle, New York.

She arrived onto the floor that she was asked to come and work with the sketch artist. Walking off the elevator right away. She was then escorted to Inspector Victoria Gates office. Even though she saw two men walking out with her carrying some sort of a package.

Hutchinson and his partner took the elevator once again to head back for the regional office. Inspector Gates saw the woman coming off the elevator. "I am Victoria Gates, I was the one you spoke to over the phone."

"That is correct. I am Jodie Waters, I am very anxious to get started with the sketch artist." Jodie replied.

"Please come this way Jodie. We are heading for the computer room for where he's waiting for you." Gates says with almost bumping into Captain Jose Anderson having been asked to come in early.

And right away he noticed the young woman. As he would asked later what her name is after she was done with the sketch artist.

Inside the computer room the officer was waiting to began with the first set of the sketches. As his equipment was placed all over the area to be used. Inspector Victoria Gates introduce her to the sketch artist. "I will be in the office. When your done Jodie please come to the office for a moment before leaving?" 

"I will Inspector Gates." Jodie responded with sitting down to start with the sketch artist.


	99. Chapter 99

Watch Commander Captain Jose Anderson needed to speak with Gates in the office to find out what his orders was going to be for the evening.

He went to knock on the door knowing that she had been busy with the F.B.I. after leaving with the Cocaine back to the regional office in New York City.

"Come!" She told him to come inside. "Victoria, you asked for me. What's going on?" He had to ask with sitting on down in the chair.

"We need to place further officers onto the streets to try and catch this copy cat killer. The mayor and the police commissioner is putting a great deal of pressure on the department to find him. This also includes to the public reaction on getting this madman off the streets." She replied with a steam of anger hitting her hard this time around,

"I understand Victoria. I see that the F.B.I. has the goods. Lets hope they will be able to find the direct source of where all of the cocaine and other drugs are coming from." He says with the directness with the question. "Before I forget with leaving. Who was that woman that came in to be escorted to the computer room?" He asked with great.

"Her name is Jodie Waters. She was the witness that saw the man running out of the building at the time those two in the apartment were slaughtered and the drugs and diamonds were found. There is a strong chance that we might be getting closer to the killer."

"Lets hope so Victoria. Any way I have work to get to with my detectives for the evening. I just might take a look and check out how far along the sketch artist has come along."

"But in the mean time I have paperwork to get to that is piling up on the desk."

Captain Anderson walked out heading towards the computer room to check out the woman and the sketch. He walked inside to hear the woman say to the sketch artist that they were just about there with his face.

She looked over to see the officer standing in the entrance of the computer room. "I am sorry to disturb the both of you. I am watch commander Captain Jose Anderson."

Taking a moment to get up from her seat. She goes to shake his hand while introducing her name. "I am Jodie Waters a biologist working in New Rochelle, New York."

"It's nice to meet you, Jodie." He says with walking over to the sketch.

"Sir, I think we have it with the facial features of the man she saw running." As he picks up the sketch to show him . "I will send this off to the F.B.I. database while we wait. I will need to show this to Inspector Gates and let her know in what this suspect looks like." He gets up to stretch before moving out. While giving Captain Anderson to speak with the woman one on one.


	100. Chapter 100

Jose stopped Jodie before leaving to talk with her before going back to work. "Here is my phone number both here and at my apartment. You can call me any time since I basically work nights, but lately with Captain Beckett on shortened hours due to her having the twins very soon. I have been working mostly in the afternoons for the most part. I will be done around seven o' clock today is your interested in getting together for drinks?" He replied with having to be some what scared with asking.

Her face lit up with the question. She is very much interested in having a few drinks. Since it's been awhile that she had been out with any of her friends. "Sure why not! Where should we meet?" She asked with great interest in her demeanor.

"Do you know the Tiger Ling cocktail bar?" Jose asked the woman thinking hard.

"I remember now, It's down by the harbor. What time Jose?" She replied with pushing the button to the elevator.

"Seven thirty Jodie. If I am late a few minutes please wait. Ok?" He says with shaking her hand before walking inside the elevator, as she shook her head in agreement.

When she left he went to work with gathering up the detectives over by the murder board with the latest. A copy of the sketch. Along with now the name of the man running out of the apartment.

"All right everyone listen up. The F.B.I. database came up with the name Carlos Sanchez a sharp shooter for the under ground military. We need to check all under ground known places for which they hang up." Watch Commander Captain Jose Anderson ordered to the ten detectives and including Esposito and Ryan heading out to check with their sources.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sometime late time 6.59 P.M. 

His relief had shown up for the over night . Sergeant Joel Waterson arrived to take over the watch.

He had explained that he had left a long report on his desk explaining the entire situation with the copy cat killer.

He had to leave to meet up with Jodie at the bar by seven thirty.


	101. Chapter 101

Captain Jose Anderson had made it in time to the Tiger Ling bar. He parked his vehicle in the back with the parking lot almost full. He was lucky to find a parking space. And noticed the back entrance and hopefully he will be able to notice her.

Walking forward. He saw the woman Jodie Waters having a drink sitting at the bar. She was looking really fine to him with her blonde hair up in bun, while wearing a flowing blue cotton dress with black sandals. Jewelry wise she was wearing actually a Bengal tiger bracelet with the same pearl tigers earrings.

She looks up to see him still wearing his uniform. This tells her that he didn't have the time to go on home and change, "Hey! You made it in time?" She says with getting up to hug him quickly before the both of them sat down.

The young bartender came over to ask the customer on whether he was interested in a drink. "Yes I will have a drink. I will have a Budweiser in a bottle. As for food can I have a menu?" He asked before turning to face Jodie. "Did you order any food as yet Jodie?" He asked with the bartender placing the opened bottle onto the counter.

"I was waiting for you, Jose. I understand this place makes a mean Rib Eye steak with potatoes and salad." She replied with a smile.

"Bartender we like to order dinner if possible?" He asked with placing the menu down while waiting the bartender to come on over since he was taking care of other customers.

Jodie started first with smiling at Jose. "I will have a medium rib eye steak with mash potatoes and a salad with another Seven & seven drink with this time making it a little bit stronger." She responded with finishing up the first one in front of her.

Jose turned to say. "That's soda pop by my standards." He replied to turn to order his food. "I will have the same steak medium with baked potato with the Italian salad."

"Excellent choice sir. I will turn this into the kitchen right away." As he walked away to head into the kitchen.

"So tell me Jose. What effect did my sketch have on trying to find the copy cat killer?" She asked about her sketch at the 12th precinct?

"A great one Jodie....We found out through the F.B.I. database that we found out his name and job description through the military under ground. I won't go into further details since it's a possible chance that someone might come after you for being an eye witness. And don't worry your going to be watched by the detectives and other organizations since your photo of yourself have been handed in."

"Wow! All of a sudden I am famous." She says with toughing his shoulder while taking a sip of her second drink of the night.


	102. Chapter 102

"You're going need to be careful Jodie. However do what you normally do or else this Carlos Sanchez will be winded of your change. Just don't look around knowing that the under cover officers will be watching out for your safely over all." Captain Jose Anderson spoke with the information to her.

"Thank you, Jose. Come on lets enjoy our food. By the way are you married?" She asked the most stupidest question to have him start laughing.

"No I am not married. It's why I am asked you out in the first place. I have assumed your not married either since your not wearing a ring on your finger?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nope! Not married. Even though I have been in two relationships over the years. And yourself?" She asked with being careful for when it comes to being too personal with the first date with him.

"My wife Jennifer was a patrol officer 15 years ago. She was killed during a shoot out with an suspect after she ran out of her patrol car trying to stop him after robbing a liquor store." He said with strong emotion even though he's been over it a long time ago.

"How sad! Were there any children involved?" She says with taking a sip of her drink much stronger.

"None! Thank god or else I wouldn't be able to take care of them at the time I was messed up mentally and physically at the time she was shot."

"I am very sorry Jose, you had to deal with a great deal back then. I just hope now of days your days and nights are so much better?" She retorted with her words before finally the bartender was coming out of the kitchen with their food.

"They are Jodie. Now let eat our food before it gets cold." He replied with taking a sharp knife to start into cutting the rib eye steak.


	103. Chapter 103

While Jose and Jodie were having dinner at the Tiger Ling restaurant. Under cover officers Anderson and Alverez were getting bored waiting for them to come out. Sergeant Anderson listening to the calls on the squak box. There were a number of calls from concern citizens for which three police patrols had been dispatched to the locations.

"This is not good Lt. Pulling away patrols for where they are needed for the most part." Sergeant Anderson says to his partner looking through the binoculars to see on whether the captain and his date Jodie Waters would be leaving soon.

Five minutes later they were receiving a call from Inspector Victoria Gates from the precinct. Turning up the radio to speak with the Inspector.

"This is Lt. Alverez. What's going on Inspector Gates?" She had come back to work for a rare evening. After leaving the precinct six hours ago to rest.

"There has been another copy cat murder at 12th West Bellevue at the apartment complex on the sixth floor. You won't be able to miss it with the smell they tell me Lt. Your authorize to leave now with leaving Captain Anderson and the previous eye witness alone at the restaurant."

"Very well sir we are leaving now to investigate the new crime scene. I will have a report when I get the chance. How long are you going to be at the 12th precinct?" He asked...While William was driving away from the parking lot entrance.

"Another two hours maybe, it all depends on everyone calling in with reports from the field." Afterwards there was silence over the radio.

*****************************************************************************************************

After they had left the scene. Captain Jose Anderson and Jodie came out of the restaurant to head on down to the harbor to hang out for a little while.

It didn't take all that long with her following in her vehicle the both of them parked the cars to move over to the barrier to look out at the waters and the skyline now dark with a full moon.

"It's lovely!" She says being very close to him now.

However Jose had other ideas at the moment before moving in to kiss her smack on the lips and she didn't push him away.

She had put all of her emotional effort into the kiss lasting sometime between the both of them. Breaking away from the kiss. Jose Anderson was an emotional wreck with trying to go further to the next level. "I know I was being too forward. Shall we go to my apartment or yours to finish up the wonderful evening." Anderson asked with a soft peck to her cheek.

"Mine is closer Jose. Follow me to my apartment complex." She replied before heading back up to get into her vehicle as with Captain Anderson very anxious to continue on the evening.


	104. Chapter 104

Arriving at the new crime scene. Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez noticed the coroner's van on the side just prior to the under ground parking lot.

Lt. Alverez didn't notice the usual doctors. He needed to find you who it was before going inside the apartment complex to investigate the scene.

He did notice the technician Melanie moving out the stretcher. "Melanie who is the new doctor for the County Medical Examiner?"

"She is Doctor Sarah Hathaway from California having transferred in to take over the open spot hired by Doctor Lanie Parrish."

"Thank you, I will introduce myself to her." He walked away to head on over to the new medical examiner talking to one of the detectives.

He called out to her with blonde hair and up in a bun on top. "Doctor Hathaway. I am Lt. Jose Alverez in charge of the detectives for the 12th precinct. I am as with my partner are here to investigate the crime scene."

She shakes his strong firm hand. "It's nice to meet you. I heard from sources this death might be responsible by a copy cat killer." She replied to him.

"Yes that's correct Doctor Hathaway. It's all part of the same case everyone has been working on for the past few months. I suggest you be ready for anything when you and Melanie walk inside the apartment."

"I have seen my fair share of crazy things while I was in California and this includes body parts Lt. Alverez. And if this is the case I will have to gather my wits about it." She responded with taking a deep breath into her lungs before going inside.

*****************************************************************************************************

Once Jose Anderson had walked inside Jodie's apartment. Right away he could feel the energies flowing between the both of them. He was ready for anything at this particular moment.

Jodie was behind him of the door as she closes it. Jose turned to face her with all of a sudden he pushed her into the door very strongly taking hold of her mouth to kiss her roughly.


	105. Chapter 105

It was at this point that Jose lifted Jodie up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom for which he found very easily.

He placed her on top of the purple quilt to begin removing her clothing and his. She was a beautiful woman and he can see as to why he can very easy fall in love with her over all.

He was on top of her with Jodie looking directly into his deep blue eyes. He had a smile on him that was making Jodie feel at ease for the most part.

She started to talk to him about sex to have him laugh a little. "Jose, you don't have to worry about pleasuring me. I don't care what you try to do especially eating me for which I love a great deal." She said while telling him to move on down to try his hand.

She was hairless down below. Since is a type of woman that loves to shave her clit area without leaving cut marks from the razor. Right away he went to work with his mouth and tongue since he has no idea what pleases her down below. However he will learn very quickly once he puts himself into the act itself.

Once thing for sure she was moaning loudly and not faking it like most women he's had over the years. He didn't stay there long. He wanted to kiss her badly with those ruby lips of hers.

Since he had no plans to end it quickly....

*****************************************************************************************************

The new medical examiner was quite shock with the scene with the two bodies having been cut to pieces. She would have to bring the two body bags back to the County Medical Examiner's office and medical bays. She would let the police know at some point on what the two had exactly died from.

She just was mostly shaking her head when she walked into the apartment and the god awful smell. One of the officers had told her it was like the other apartment with the smell of the dead bodies.

"Oh, wow! It's a no wonder everyone that is working on this copy cat case is upset?" She said to those listening to what was being said over all. Including Lt. Jose Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson.

He had a phone call coming in on his cell-phone and seeing that it's his wife Alexis making her usual call to him while out in the field.

His partner Lt. Alverez told him it was fine to call her back while they were going to be heading back to the 12th precinct. Since the crime scene unit will be taking over for now. Even though Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had left as well to be off duty for the rest of the evening.


	106. Chapter 106

Sergeant William Anderson moved over to the side of the vehicle to call his wife Alexis at home. Bringing up the number on the screen. He pushed the send button since he didn't have to wait all that long for her to answer.

"William how are you this evening?" Alexis says from the kitchen having a pint of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

"Fine sweetie. We are investigating a new crime scene caused by the copy cat killer once again. What are you up to?" He asked even though he had a feeling she was having something sweet as a snack.

"I am bored William, so I am eating vanilla ice cream. Otherwise after I am done. I will be calling Hayley to find out on whether she was able to closed one of the cases that we were working on at the P.I. office. I won't keep you long William. I do hope soon your be able to finally find this copy cat killer before more people are murdered." She says with taking spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth.

"I know Alexis. It's why the police commissioner and mayor has asked for more help in the Tri-State region. Including asking the F.B.I. as well to help us out."

"Does this mean that agent Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. will be added to the group of investigators?" Alexis asked since Hutchinson had become friends with everyone.

"I really don't know Alexis. Listen I need to go now. See you in the morning before you leave for work. Love ya!" He says with ending the cell-phone call with his wife.


	107. Chapter 107

F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson had received a phone call at his home. While his wife Susan and daughter Sandra were in the park enjoying the day out.

The director of the regional office had called to let him know that he was currently now on a new case. He is going to meet up with Captain Beckett in the early morning before Inspector Victoria Gates take over.

"And what is it that I am supposed to be doing sir?" He asked from the living room watching the start of the New York Yankees game against Baltimore.

"Go out in the field with the 12th precinct officers. We can't afford any more citizens to the copy cat killer." Director Wilson says over the phone with deep emotion.

"I heard that Richard Castle and a woman named Jamey working with the mystery writer were injured when the original killer Abbotts had killed himself afterwards?" Hutchinson replied since he's worked with the writer in the past.

"Yes Seth that is correct. Castle is going to be leaving the hospital to head for a rehab center to recover there. While the woman Jamey will be release in a few days. Even though she will have supervised visits by a therapist." He responded with what information he had on the both of them.

"Thanks. I will see what I can do with going to see Castle in the hospital this evening. I need to call my wife Susan to let her know what I will be doing."

"Just keep be updated when you have the chance Seth. Good luck! We will need it at this point in time." He hangs up the phone to head for a meeting downstairs with other agents for different cases in the tri-state region.

Afterwards Seth called his wife on the cell-phone. Susan and Sandra currently were sitting down after buying ice cream from the vendor that was driving around the park.

Susan took the cell-phone from her pocket of her grey sweats. "Seth what's going on?" She said with watching her daughter make a real mess of the chocolate ice cream.

"I have a new case to be working on. Director Wilson just called me to help with the 12th precinct in regard to the copy cat killer." Seth says to her and scaring Susan at the same time.

"OMG! That is just awful those poor people had to be cut to pieces like slaughtered animals." She responded.

"Richard Castle and a woman working with him at the time are lucky to be left alive. I will be going to see him in a little while in the hospital. So when you don't see me home, I will be visiting him. I will be changing clothes before leaving to visit him."

"Okak Seth. Currently I have my hands full with Sandra making a mess of herself with eating ice cream. I will talk to you some time this evening. Please give my regards to Castle and his wife Kate."

"Sure enough. Love you!" As he ends the call to head upstairs to change his clothes for the trip to the hospital.


	108. Chapter 108

Jodie had moved out of the bed trying to not wake Jose after the sex they had earlier. She needed to take a shower. However he woke asking her what was going on. "I need a shower Jose. Would you care to join me to wash my back while I do yours?" She says with seeing his smile on his face, in spite the fact that she need that she wasn't going to get away Scott free this time again.

Pulling off the covers on him. The both of them headed for the shower with Jodie running the water to make it just perfect for her and hopefully for him as well.

So far today she hasn't been disappointed for when it comes to the sex between the both of them. And now it looks like it 's going to happen again in the shower. And if this keeps up she is going to be sore for days not to be able to walk all that well.

Even though she really doesn't care at this point. As the both of them walk inside letting the hot spray wet their bodies. Jose went to grab the white wash cloth and the dove bar to soap up the cloth and begin washing her back.

"Tell me how hard you want me to wash you?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jose, you can be hard as you want since I am not an baby for when it comes to things like this. " She said with turning around to grab his penis into her hands and playing with it.

Right there and then he knew that he was in trouble with the statement. All of a sudden she went down on him taking him fully into her mouth and begin driving him crazy with his nerve endings being on fire.

"OMG!" He said with the pressure going on from her mouth and tongue. However with his heart rate and blood pressure rising. He decided to push her head further into him much deeper. "Suck me hard Jodie!" He cried out from inside the shower.

He never expected this bonus package for when it comes to Jodie. After today he will have to get back on track for when it comes to his work and the copy cat killer.

She continued until finally he had an orgasm that just about wiped him out. He was breathing hard as with his blood pressure. He tried to clean himself quickly so that he can lay down for a little while. While Jodie wanted to watch the news in the living area to find out what was going on.

As she left him alone for a little while. She went to take a look outside through the blinds. When all of a sudden she noticed someone. It was a Yellow cab with the driver helping a customer get in. Right away she wrote down the number of the cab and the cab itself.

While she ran into the bedroom to wake Jose and tell him that she saw the copy cat killer.....


	109. Chapter 109

"Are you serious Jodie? " He asked with wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes I am serious Jose. It was him from that sketch that I gave the 12th precinct. I wrote down the cab number for which he was driving. You need to get your detectives to the Yellow cab company and find out what his name is that was driving that particular cab."

"Get dressed your coming with me. I will call the precinct to let them know what is going on. We are going to the cab company. But first I need to find out where exactly they are located."

Jose walked over to his lab top on the coffee table to have it turned on. While Jodie went to get dressed in the bedroom before coming back into the living room of her apartment.

She was able to hear Jose speaking to Lt. Alverez to have him and his partner to meet them at the cab company dispatch office. He hung up his cell-phone and placing it back into his pants pocket.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Sergeant William Anderson came out from the computer room to see his partner coming over to him. "What's going on?" He asked with seeing his excitement on his face.

"There is a good chance that we might be able to catch the copy cat killer. Jodie was at her apartment with Jose. When she noticed him helping a customer get out of a cab in the front of her apartment complex. She was able to write down the cab number for which he was driving. I will explain the rest on the way over to the cab company only five blocks away from her apartment and the harbor." Lt. Alverez says to his partner running into the elevator.

Twenty minutes later....

Jose and Jodie were showing the sketch to the dispatcher of the cab company. 

"Yeah! That's Anthony Rashib. He should be back in twenty minutes with bringing back the cab since his shift is just about over."

"How long has he been working for this company?" Captain Jose Anderson asked with Jodie standing behind him.

"Three months Captain. Anything else you need to ask me before he arrives?" He says to the officer before noticing other under cover officers arriving in there vehicle.


	110. Chapter 110

Lt. Alverez and his partner Sergeant William Anderson arrived to see Captain Jose Anderson and Jodie Waters waiting outside of the dispatch office.

Lt. Alverez comes over to his captain to check for any further information. "Is he around Captain?" 

"He should be here soon to turn in the cab for the night. Stay back to hide with your partner. We will be doing the same once we know he's going to be getting close. Afterwards we wait and see what happens."

Meanwhile Jodie was beginning to get nervous having to be waiting all this time. She just hopes to god once they captured this copy cat killer that he won't be going after her.

Moments later....

They saw the same cab that was in the front of Jodie's apartment complex. It was him finally turning in the cab. He would have to speak with the dispatcher to let him know that he had arrived and with all of the receipts for the evening. This includes all cash and credit cards in order for any driver to be paid properly.

They waited until he turned in the receipts to the cab dispatcher. Until finally when the three police officers ran up to him before getting away. "Rashib, your under arrest for the murders of four citizens with cutting them to pieces as the copy cat killer." Lt. Alverez says to him with his partner placing the cuffs and giving him his rights to call for a lawyer.

"I don't have anything to say to you accept my lawyer." He stared at Jodie to really give her the creeps. As Jose was watching to make sure that she doesn't freak out.


	111. Chapter 111

News had traveled fast with Captain Jose Anderson arriving with the other two under cover officers. They were dragging the copy cat killer onto the floor from the elevator. While Inspector Victoria Gates had arrived after receiving word at home.

She was pissed off as hell after leaving her dinner guests and her husband Jeff and the mayor of New York. When he was told the information at dinner. "It's a about time Victoria your people were finally able to capture him. I suggest you head for the precinct to interrogate him further as to why." The mayor says to a grumbling inspector to be leaving her dinner and most of all her guests.

She had walked into the precinct only twenty minutes before they had arrived with the suspect. Actually she was glad in a way that the public can relax now that the killer is off the streets.

The suspect's lawyer had arrived and asked to speak with who was in charge of the precinct. He was brought over to the office for where Inspector Victoria Gates was waiting inside.

Knocking on the door. He was told to come on inside. "I am Serius Hubbare representing my client. Will there be any chance that my client will be able to get a deal instead of going to jail."

"I am Inspector Victoria Gates, I don't think that is going to possible with all of the murders. The public right now is out for blood against your client. However I can always talk to my boss, the mayor and the police commissioner to find out on what they can come up with. Other wise your going to have to wait until than. Otherwise he is going to see the judge and what type of bond is going to be posted." She replied with a slight anger in her tone.

"My client doesn't have a whole lot of money. So hopefully it's going to be enough to keep him out of jail." He says to Gates while standing.

"Tell me something why did he kill those poor souls posing as the copy cat killer?" She responded with standing to face him and needing an answer to the question.

"I have no idea Inspector Gates. You will need to ask him that question. I am only representing him as his lawyer and that is it. So now I need to see to him for a few moments before deciding on any other options." He said with moving out of the office to head for interrogation one.


	112. Chapter 112

It was the very first question Inspector Victoria Gates asked with being inside the room with the suspect. While Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson were waiting behind the glass watching the entire scene inside.

"Why did you butcher those people?" She asked with wanting to punch him out with her fist. But however she needed to control herself as with everyone else inside the precinct.

Captain Jose Anderson was inside the alcove of his office with Jodie drinking coffee to stay awake since it was late.

"I wanted to kill them since it was in my nature to do so. I just couldn't stop myself inspector." He says it cool and collective to really pissed her off further.

"There is one thing I needed to know as to why did you follow the first killer Abbotts?

Gates asked calmly while standing now.

"I wanted to be famous as well. Since my entire life has been boring ever since I was growing up in India." He exclaimed with his words sounding just awful to the ears of those listening in to the conversation.

Behind the glass...

Lt. Alverez says the following. "That man belongs in a mental ward for the rest of his life."

"I would doubt Jose, he's going to last all that long. No doubt someone crazy enough will be able to kill him instead of having the tax payers continue to fit the bill." Sergeant Anderson responded with the truth of the matter.

"I agree with you on that one William." His partner says.


	113. Chapter 113

Gates asked the officers behind the glass to take the suspect to his cell since he still needs to be processed with the paper work.

Taking him out of the room. Gates was able to feel his anger walking out in front of the officers. Since it was late it was time for her to head on home, along with Captain Anderson and his friend Jodie.

She walked over to his alcove. "You can leave now Captain. The suspect is being taken to processing for the evening. I understand his lawyer won't be able to arrive until the morning with the distance he has to travel to see his client." 

"Did he say anything constructive in regard to the killings?" Captain Anderson asked with Jodie was happy to be leaving soon. She had enough of being inside the 12th precinct right now. And Jose can see it in her eyes right now with wanting to leave.

"Yeah he did Captain Anderson. He basically said that he killed all of those people. And this without his lawyer. No doubt his lawyer is going to be pissed off with confessing to the slaughters."

"And it's a damn shame that a copy cat killer had to get enough air space on tv as compared to Abbotts." Gates says with the shake of her head and a loud yawn, as she was exhausted like everyone else involved with the case. Good night Jose and Jodie thanks again for your help this evening or else we would of never caught the killer."

"Your welcomed Inspector Gates. Maybe your guess are still at your house to enjoy now a very late dinner?" She responded with a slight chuckle.

"I highly doubt it Jodie. However I will see what my husband Jeff has to say on the subject. Now if you will excuse me I need to go." Gates said with moving away from them to head for the elevator.


	114. Chapter 114

Twenty minutes later after leaving the 12th precinct. Inspector Victoria Gates exhausted walked into the house after parking the SUV into the driveway.

Dropping off her keys onto the table behind the door. She went looking for her husband Jeff having left he alone with her guests. The lights were on inside the kitchen as he was sitting at the table with his friend Donald an under cover officer for the Attorney General's office.

"Donald I would of thought you would get tired of my husband's antics?" She said to his friend munching on a chicken drum stick. "What did you do Jeff?" She asked in regard to the chicken in the basket from Kentucky Fried a few blocks from the house.

"I went to Kentucky Fried an hour ago. And ever since I have been talking to my friend. Are you hungry Victoria?" He asked his wife looking haggard from the long day and evening.

"Damn straight Jeff after talking to that bastard. I have a hunger that wants to kill." She responded with anger walking over to a seat to start eating the chicken leg, mash potatoes and diet soda. She was thirsty as hell after running around all evening.

"So he admitted to killing those people?" Jeff asked with looking over at his friend shaking his head from the news.

"He did. His lawyer won't be able to come to the 12th precinct until the morning. I have already called the Inspector General's Office that I won't be in the morning at the precinct. Actually I am taking the entire day off as with my husband."

He looked up in complete surprise. "I am Victoria?" He says with putting on a smile on his face to be spending time with his wife finally alone.

"Your damn right Jeff! I need to eat now since I had enough of this past 24 hours." Gates stated to her husband munching on another chicken leg.


	115. Chapter 115

Jose had asked on whether Jodie wanted to head for her apartment by herself or whether she wanted to stay with him for the rest of the evening early morning. She already knows that he had called out for the next day with having the next in line to take over and that would be Sergeant Macdonald of the under cover department.

He has already agreed to working in his place for the next evening. Along with knowing the personnel that will be working with him that evening, along what cases are being worked on by Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson besides the other four officers.

"Jose, I rather have you stay with me since this is where the copy cat killer was arrested. Lets stop at your place so that you can grab some things. If this is fine with you?" She asked nervously with being scared overall ever since the killer was caught finally.

"Fair enough. Lets head on over to my place and do this quickly in order for the both of us to relax with taking a hot shower and a massage to relax the back of your neck and legs. Are you still suffering with muscle cramps in your calves?" He asked with concern in his tone towards her.

"Yes Jose, and believe me it sometimes it takes my breath away from the spasms. I had friends of mine over the years suffer with very bad charlie horses to be really painful depending on the degrees of the spasms." Jodie responded with taking his hand with walking outside of the 12th precinct to the under ground parking lot. It was still some what warm with the early morning approaching. She was exhausted all of a sudden and needed to sleep.

However with Jose's suggestion of a hot shower and a massage sounds just lovely and a chance to get to know Jose much better.


	116. Chapter 116

Walking into his apartment in the dark. Jose turned on all of the lights in order for the both of them to see inside without falling over things.

"Turn on the tv/cable while I go pack a few things a bag. There is diet soda in the frig in the kitchen if your interested." Jose says to Jodie picking up the remote from the solid coffee table.

While Jose walks into the bedroom to begin his chore. Jodie was able to find the "Yes network" for the Yankees game. It was the Encore game the repeat of earlier's game. It was in the eight inning with the Yankees winning. Afterwards she headed for the kitchen to get herself a glass of diet soda.

She loved his apartment. He had taken the time to decorate it nicely for a man like himself. She goes to sit down in the small brown chair sitting n front of the tv with the coffee table on the side.

She was relaxed while she was waiting. Even her legs weren't bothering her with muscle spasms. A few moments later Jose with his over night bag and a brown jacket just in case the weather changes for the worst comes over to her.

"Whose's winning?" He says with planting a soft kiss onto her cheek before she is able to answer. "Yankees as it's an encore game from earlier. Are you ready to go Jose?"

"Go ahead outside while I lock up." Jose responded with seeing Jodie shutting off the tv with the remote and getting up from the chair.

Moments later outside the apartment complex. She was waiting sitting on the stairs for him. As the temperatures had dropped to be in the low seventies finally.

"It's lovely out Jose for early morning. I don't know what I need the most. Sleep, a shower or that massage that you had promised once we get back to my apartment."

Jose chuckled at her sense of humor for 4.30 a.m. in the morning. "Shall we go. Your massage will be waiting once we get into that shower and relax." He says with them getting into his vehicle with hearing the birds starting to chirp.


	117. Chapter 117

The hot shower was feeling really yummy to Jodie's entire body. Even better was the fact that Jose Anderson was right in front of her while playing with her nipples driving her just plain crazy.

"What happened to the massage Jose?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"This is the start of your massage. Now relax to let me massage your nipples while I move onto other parts of your body."

After a moment. He then moved on down to her stomach before reaching her clit with taking the soap and placing a certain amount on the outside to start rubbing it around her opening.

She wasn't able to stand still with him doing this to her. So in return with her right hand she went to take hold of his shaft hanging about in front of her.

"Not fair!" He says while telling her to turn around to start his massage on her back. She squeezed hard before letting go to turn around so that he can massage her neck and back.

His hands were really strong and it felt good to loosen up the straining muscles behind her neck from the recent stress. Afterwards he started on down her back and spine below. Jodie was enjoying this than anything else.

At this rate she was going to fall asleep at this rate. Maybe this is what he wants to happen so later they could really enjoy each other's bodies.

After he was done. He told her that he would wash her hair with the Vanilla shampoo. She agreed to this fact. She just hopes that he takes enough of the shampoo to wash her long black hair. It always takes the longest time for when ever she in the shower and afterwards dying the hair.

She couldn't stand it again with him standing in front washing her hair. "Jose we need to stop this now with my hair. Let me wash all of the shampoo out and dry it outside of the bathroom. Afterwards I am tire of the games, lets start the action again before I have my sleep." She said very strongly.

"I am game Jodie. I've enough as well, I need to screw you very badly both in your clit and back." Straight to the point with his statement.


	118. Chapter 118

Jose and Jodie were going at it very heavy in the sex department. She had never had this much sex ever since she started at the age of 18 years old. Her parents didn't allowed her to have sex with any boy while she was in high school. However once she had turned 18 years of age she was basically on her own afterwards.

She wasn't able to catch her breath at times with what Jose was doing to the woman in the bedroom and other pieces of furniture throughout the apartment. He had her up into the air with holding her with his strong arms and his penis at the opening of her clit. This is a position she never even considered trying. Jose was so strong that he was able to push her down onto his shaft with using both of his arms.

"OMG! Jesus Jose, I can't breath. I need to catch my breath." Jodie said in his arms, as he puts her down and waited to try something else with her.

They were now sitting on the grey rug in the living room. She was feeling better now after he let her down with both of his arms around her ribs.

"No more crazy positions today Jose. Maybe another time when we are more prepared. And besides your going to be needing to leave very soon to rest a few hours before going to work at the 12th precinct."

He agreed with her in many ways. "I know and I agreed with you. We have been going hot and heavy for two hours now and our bodies. I need to have a sound body and mind for when I walk into the 12th precinct." Jose said with helping her up from the floor to head into the shower and dress before having something light later before going to work.

After the shower and Jose getting dressed. Jodie made a quick sandwich of Chicken, tomatoes, lettuce and mayo on whole wheat bread and placed it into a brown bag with a small bottle of diet soda and two small apples.

"Here you go Jose. Something to tied you over while your at work. No doubt there is going to be a great deal of talk about the copy cat killer finally being caught?" She says with planting a quick kiss onto his lips before he leaves.

"Probably Jodie. Any way I always have plenty of work to assign my under cover officers with there cases in the field. Especially for when it comes to Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Alverez the most popular."

"Just take it easy Jose after the work out we had today. Your probably sore down below as with your entire body?" She says with a slight chuckle before placing her hand at his crotch. "Now get out of here before we both get into trouble again."

"I am going now." He takes the brown bag and his over night bag with him outside into the hallway to take the elevator down stairs and out to his vehicle.


	119. Chapter 119

Finally Richard Castle was being transported to a rehab nursing home in the Bronx called Ever Green nursing home. The nursing home had opened up a year ago in the Bronx.

His doctors and hospital after checking around. They would be able to move him this evening with his daughter and wife Kate Beckett following behind in the ambulance. He would have his own private room on the fourth floor. All of his meals will be cooked special since his stomach is not able to take much in with the bowel having been operated on.

Moving him into room. The nurses were getting him settled with taking all of his vitals for the doctors. While Kate Beckett and Alexis were sitting in the chairs

Castle was getting impatience with the nurses taking his vitals and setting up the monitoring system. It's mostly for the nurses station in case the patient gets into trouble. "How much longer?" He asked in his bed with the blankets covering him.

"Rick, you need to settle down. Everything will be all right very soon. When is my husband's meal going to be arriving?" Beckett asked with concern.

"I will asked the nurses station. They will have the information in regard to your meals." Nurse Jackie says to her patient. "Let me go check with them now." While the other nurse Summer finished up in the room.

Arriving at the nurses station.

"I need the information on Richard Castle's meals. When is his first meal this evening is going to arrive?" Jackie asked with talking to Super visor nurse Lanie Lansings working for the nursing home since the very beginning.

"Let me check the computer system. It should have the information on new arrivals." Lansings says with going over to the computer to bring up the information. It didn't take long for her to say something. She looks up to see Jackie taking care of her patient Richard Castle. "It should be here in 15 minutes Jackie, so you can let your patient calm down. His food will be here soon." 

"I will go tell him now." She leaves the nurses station.

Walking down to his private room. She saw that his wife and daughter were getting ready. She walked inside to give him the information about his meals. "Mr. Castle your in luck your food should be arriving with-in the next ten minutes."

"Thank you, Jackie." Richard Castle says to her as she leaves to head for her next patient.

Kate tells her husband to relax while Alexis kissed her father good night. "Take it easy daddy. Your going to feel so much better being here at the nursing home."

"Lets hope so! However I have been thinking about Jamie on whether she is going to be all right." Castle exclaimed about his friend alone now with going home soon as well from the hospital.


	120. Chapter 120

Jamie was being visited by her doctor for an late hour. "Doctor what is going on to have you here at the late hour?" She said from her chair in the room while watching tv. She was really bored after writing in her journal and beginning writing her novel into the writing program of her lap top.

"I wanted to let you know that your able to go home tomorrow. However with your insurance, you will be able to have someone come in twice a week to check on you both physically and mentally. And if you like your able to have some one come in to make your meals until your able to do it yourself."

"It sounds great Doctor Silverton. What time exactly tomorrow?" She asked the question.

"Some time in the morning to have the office to put together your discharge papers. Is this good for you, Jamie?" He asked with helping her up from the chair to head back to her bed for now.

"Great news Doctor Silverton. By the way did Richard Castle leave earlier to the rehab center? I will have to call him sometime tomorrow to see how he's doing over all." She replied to his statement about leaving tomorrow.

"He did Jamie. The ambulance arrived earlier to take him to the rehab nursing home. Hopefully he will be fine after a few weeks of healing with his stomach overall. I know it's hard for him not to eat all of his favorite foods. But with the damage to his bowel, he will need to take it slow for now." Doc said.

"I am happy for him about the rehab nursing home. I know he hated being here after having the surgery. I just hope to god that his wife and daughter Alexis would be able to visit him. I would hate to see him alone all of the time." She replied about her friend.

"I highly doubt it that he's going to be alone once the press gets wind that he's safe and sound now at the nursing home. Security probably will have to be hired to keep them away."

Jamie had to laugh, especially when Richard Castle thrives on the press.


	121. Chapter 121

Captain Jose Anderson was out in the field at 1 a.m. in the morning. He was asked to come to an address four blocks away from the Bronx Zoo. Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson were called by a woman finding a body out in the back yard of her house.

She was able to smell alcohol even though the young male seemed to be dead. She wasn't able to tell on whether he was stabbed or shot. Either way there would be blood coming from a gun shot or stab wound. This is when she called the 12th precinct to send someone to investigate.

When Captain Anderson arrived. They needed to send the crime scene unit having found out that the young man had a head wound that eventually killed him falling into the back yard.

Mrs. Gateman had told the two detectives that she didn't hear a thing when she was asleep. However she hear a car back fired when she woke to check it out. She decided to take a bag of garbage out into the back yard and place it into the pale. This is when she noticed the body in the yard since the light was on in the back yard.

"So he died from a head wound?" Captain Anderson asked Lt. Alverez covering the body while waiting for the Coroner to arrive. They had no idea who is going to be doing the autopsy with the lateness of the hour.

They had found an I.D. on the young man in his black jeans. His name was Jacob Flattery age 24 years of age and works for a construction company. Otherwise they didn't know anything else at this time.

"Yes, Captain. However we will know more once the medical examiner arrives to do the autopsy on the body. Otherwise we will check the area now and the morning shift for anything of interest that will help with the investigation." Lt. Alverez says with seeing his partner finding a revolver in the bushes. He had placed the revolver into the evidence plastic bag to bring it to the lab for any prints or blood stains.


	122. Chapter 122

Doctor Lisa Anderson coroner had taken the body back to the office to have an autopsy done on his body. However with dying from a blow to the head. She would have to cut open the brain to take a look on the type of damage that was done.

She had been working almost three hours with the body opened up. Technician Melanie Jenkins came in asking on whether she wanted to take a break. Since she had ordered pizza from a local place open at two a.m. in the morning.

"It sounds good Melanie. I could use a break right now." She says with moving to cover the body to finish up afterwards. She threw the gloves and lab coat into the hamper for where it's going to be taken out in the morning.

Moving into the lunch room. Melanie had brought in the pizza and bottle of diet soda for the both of them. "So Doc what did the young man died from?" Melanie asked with her curiosity kicking in at this time.

"A blow to the right side of the brain stem. Actually he was dying from blood clot to cause a stroke on his right side. Otherwise there was nothing else to cause his death since I found nothing in his stomach contents." Doctor Lisa Anderson had stated.

"I understand from when you were at the sight that a revolver was found in the bushes outside of the house. Were you able to get a report?" She asked with finishing up her second slice of mushroom pizza.

"I have no idea. The revolver was sent to the F.B.I. regional lab to find out on whether there were any prints or blood stains. No doubt it's going to take some time for them to work on it since it was very late when it was sent to them. Otherwise I have a report to be sent to Dr. Parrish and the 12th precinct in the morning on the autopsy done on Jacob Flattery. Let me finish eating in order to head back to work Melanie."

"Of course Doc!" As she watches her head back to the medical bay to finish up on the body.


	123. Chapter 123

F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson was called to the regional office in New York City by director James Wilson at eight o' clock in the morning. He had no idea what the meeting was all about. Since the call came in at four in the morning on his voice-mail.

Driving in his vehicle. He had turned on the radio to listen to the news broadcast. A reporter was speaking to someone at the 12th precinct about a young man's body was found in the bushes of a back yard. A neighbor had called the police late last night.

The reporter had continued with his report having to mention about a revolver having been found and sent off to the F.B.I. "Damn!" Hutchinson says to himself after hearing the report about the gun. He has a feeling the meeting will be about the revolver.

Moving into the driveway of the regional office. He needed to be careful with having to make that turn into the parking lot. Moving into back he was able to find a parking space near the back entrance. Walking inside with taking the elevator to the eight floor. He was not looking forward to this meeting with the director.

Arriving onto the eight floor and walking down the hall to his office. He walked inside into the outer office for where the secretary Rose Marie looks up from her computer. "Hutchinson the director is waiting for you in the office. I will call him to let him know that your arrived." She said with picking up the phone.

"Thanks." Hutchinson says to her while talking to the director.

"You can go on in. He's very anxious to talk with you, Seth." Rose Marie exclaimed with her statement.

He walks inside to be seated in front of him with a file he's reading. "Seth how are you today?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Tired, how ever all I need is a good cup of caffeine and then I will be good to go." He says to have the director chuckling a little.

"I have a case for you to work on in conjunction with the 12th precinct. Any information will be shared either way. Last night a revolver was found with prints and blood stains. The lab was able to come up with a name Sterling Layton gun for hire for anyone needing his services. His last employer was for the military over seas."

"And what about the blood stains?" Hutchinson asked with reading the file.

"It was the young boy's blood from when Sterling had hit him over the head in the bushes. You will need to find out why he was killed by him. Again any information will be shared with the 12th precinct." Wilson replied with asking Hutchinson he wanted a cup of coffee.

"Sure sir. I will get to work on the case. But I will need to speak with the coroner having done the autopsy on the body, afterwards I am heading for the 12th precinct." He said with taking the cup of coffee from the director's hand. "Thanks."


	124. Chapter 124

Doctor Lisa Anderson was just about ready to head on home. When F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson had come in to speak with her about the autopsy she had done on the young man.

"Sure agent Hutchinson. I will take you to see the body in the cooler. There was nothing really to tell accept he died from the blow to the head after suffering with a stroke as well." Doctor Anderson says to him. As she pulls out the slab with the body covered with a plastic inside. She took off the plastic to let him view the body. Assuming he doesn't get sick with seeing the body like this.

He was able to sense her with what she might be thinking at the moment. "I am used to this Doctor Anderson. I have seen my fair share of bodies over the years." He announced with taking a look at the blow to the top of the head.

"Did you happened to find out about the revolver and who it belong to?" She asked with always having to be curious for when it comes to details on different cases.

"The lab was able to come up with a name from the prints found. I can't discuss this with you right now. Since he's at large and we can't have him coming after you. So if you will excuse me, I need to head for the 12th precinct."

"I understand in what your trying to say agent Hutchinson." She responded with placing the plastic back over the body and closing it up.

After he had left the building. Doctor Anderson's relief had shown up. It was Doctor Syndey Perlmutter coming from his home. He's been on a mini vacation from the hospital. He's only has to work six hours today before Doctor Lanie Parrish for a rare evening will be taking over with the shortness of coroners on vacation.


	125. Chapter 125

F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson walked into the 12th precinct to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates. First off he went to see on whether she was in her office before starting elsewhere. However he was able to find her in the office after all with knocking on the door.

"Hutchinson please come on in. Would you like a coffee?" She asked with moving over to the coffee pot on the side of her desk.

"Please I could use a cup of coffee. The reason I am here is to share information with you about the death of the young man last night."

"It seems the F.B.I. are lately being quick about recent cases this including this one as well." She hands him a cup with the hot coffee with a plastic spoon to mix the sweet and low along with the skim milk that was added.

"The killer's name is Sterling Layton a gun for hire. As to why he was murdered, I am to investigate it with the 12th precinct. Otherwise you need to inform your people that Layton is very dangerous, his last job was overseas involving with the military." Seth responded with taking sips of his coffee after he has cooled a little.

"I will tell them Seth. However are your people able to come up with a photo of this Sterling Layton?" She asked with great concern in her tone.

"We are currently working on it Inspector Gates." It was at this time a call was coming in from the director. "I need to take this call it's from Director Wilson of the regional office. Hello this is agent Hutchinson, how can I help you, sir?" He exclaimed over the phone.

"I wanted to let you know our overseas offices were able to come up with a photo of Sterling Layton taken at a military base in Germany. I will need to send it to Inspector Victoria Gates fax machine to give the 12th precinct a copy.

"What's going on Seth?" She asked with Hutchinson handing her the phone after mentioning the photo and fax machine. "So you were able to come up with a photo after all?

"Yes Inspector Gates. Can I have the information on your fax machine to send it to you?" "Director Wilson said to her asking for the info.

"Sure, hold on I have the fax in the corner of my office." Taking a moment the information was on the front of the device as she was able to tell him the phone number and other info with sending the fax.

"Ok, hang up I will send the fax to you in a few moments." He replied with moving over to the fax machine with putting in the information and the photo on the panel to slide down after being sent. He was able to hear the usual noise with the fax getting ready to be processed.

Gates and Hutchinson heard the clicking noise of the fax machine sending something from the director's office of the F.B.I. A moment later the photo was laying upside inside the bin. Gates went to pick it up to take a look at the photo. "We need to make copies to give out to those detectives on the case. You can take this once I make the copies. Lets go to the computer room to make those copies, so that you can get out of here to continue on with your work." 

"Thanks I will need to leave. However it's feeding time for my stomach before continuing with the investigation. " Hutchinson padded his stomach before following Gates.


	126. Chapter 126

Just after Hutchinson had left the 12th precinct. Gates had gathered the troops inside the bull pen. Sergeant Esposito and his partner Kevin Ryan had come in from the field checking with a source only to turn out to be a blank.

Gates had stopped them before heading back to there station. She was able to explain the information that was given to her by Hutchinson. She handed them each a copy of the photo of Sterling Hayden a gun for hire.

"We will start looking for him Inspector Gates. Maybe my military sources might know something about him." Esposito replied since he was in the military years ago before joining the police department.

"Just be careful Sergeant before this Hayden gets wind of trying to find him." Gates said with caution to her officer. While Ryan stayed quiet for the time being. 

"I will see what I can do as well Inspector Gates. I know of one person I can call that just might know something." Ryan said before walking over to his desk and computer terminal. He had taken out his cell-phone to call his source.

Dialing the number. Ryan was waiting for the connection to go through. "This is Squirrel. Ryan why are you calling me at this number?" He says from a look out point checking out a client for one of his customers in Central Park.

"I need a favor from you, Squirrel. And don't worry I will pay you for the favor." Ryan responded in regard to the money.

"What's the favor Ryan?" He says with talking to him while looking through his binoculars.

"Do you happen to know a Sterling Hayden a gun for hire?" He asked with waiting for his response with silence for a moment.

"Actually I do Kevin. I heard he's in New York City and staying at the Motor Lodge five miles from the Trump Towers hotel. I don't know what room number. I must tell you Ryan, he's a very dangerous man. So if your 12th precinct is looking for him. I suggest you be very, very careful trying to captured him."

"Thanks Squirrel. I will be sure to place funds on to account that I still have. I will be sure to let you know friend on whether we are able to captured him or not." He ends the call to walk over to Gates office to give her the information.

Moments later.........

"So this source of yours has been on the nose every time for when it comes to his information?" She says with great interest in her demeanor all of a sudden.

"Every time Inspector Gates. He warmed me that Sterling Hayden is very dangerous." Ryan replied with getting up from the chair waiting for what she plans to do.

"All right gather a team and call S.W.AT., we are going to storm the lodge and see on whether we can find this Gun for Hire. I will be coming along as well. Lets move it before we lose our chance." She ordered.


	127. Chapter 127

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were following behind the S.W.AT. truck with the officers of that organization. Inspector Victoria Gates was driving as well towards the motor lodge. She badly to captured this man after killing the young man in the bushes.

Kevin Ryan had called the manager of the Motor Lodge after calling 411 for the information. He was given the office of the Lodge. His name was Adam Copeland age 61 years of age and has been running the lodge for the past five years.

"Mr. Copeland do you happened to know that a Sterling Hayden is staying at your travel lodge?" Ryan asked over the cell-phone.

"Let me check the customer book to see if he's here and what room. Please give me a moment while I grab it from the desk." There was silence on the other end until he came back with the information. "All right here we go. Mr. Hayden is staying here Mr. Ryan, he's in room 102 in the front section of the lodge."

Ryan says to him. "Thanks sir your been a great help." Ryan had told him earlier they needed the information because of the fact that he was a cold blooded murderer.

After he had hung up. Ryan called Victoria Gates on her cell to let her know what room he was staying."Excellent Ryan, when we get there. I will advise S.W.A.T. to be extremely careful for when they break in." She suggested over the phone.

Moments later....

With staying back from his view of the window. Captain Richey and his team with Esposito and Ryan wearing there vests were ready to storm the room on the second floor of the lodge.

Giving the word. Captain Richey on the side of the door to begin. The two officers broke down the door with no one shooting at them.

However moving inside. They found a body on the floor face down. "What the hell is going on here?" Victoria Gates wearing her vest asked the question.

Esposito went to check the body while the other officers check all of the rooms for any type of evidence.

Checking for a pulse at the base of the neck and seeing two gun shot wounds to his chest. "He's dead everyone." He rolled over the body to see it was Sterling Hayden the gun for hire.

Meanwhile one of the other officers came out from the bedroom. "We have another body inside with three stab wounds to his neck, chest and head. It's a male and we checked for any I.D. His name is Colonel James Streisand of the Fort Lee military base in New Jersey. It seems we have another mystery." Lt. Joey Summers of S.W.AT. says to the entire group...


	128. Chapter 128

Victoria Gates was Livid with hearing the latest news with another body on there hands. "Esposito and Ryan, I want the both of you to go to the military base to talk with the commanding officer. Explain to them that one of there officers was murdered. Understand?"

In unison...Yes, sir we will leave now." Esposito says with pulling his partner outside of the Motor Lodge room. While Gates asked everyone to look for anything that might be important to the case. While she called Doctor Lanie Parrish to send a coroner to the following address.

"Why what has happened Inspector Gates?" Lanie asked over the phone from her office just about ready to leave for home.

"Double murder at a motor lodge including an officer from a military base in New Jersey. Have the coroner to come right away so that we can the bodies out of the rooms. The manager already is taking a fit that his business to going to lose customers because of this."

"I will send someone Victoria. Good luck with trying to find who did this to those two men. Bye." She hung up to call Doctor Victor Martinez who was working at the county medical examiner's office for the over night shift. He is one of two new Coroner's taking over with the additional budget and the case load.

"Hello, County Medical Examiner's office. This is Doctor Martinez. How can I help you?" He asked from his office getting things into order with only arriving an hour ago.

"It's Doctor Lanie Parrish. I need for you to pick up two bodies at the following address. Make sure you bring two technicians with you to bring the bodies back and perform two autopsies." She ordered with waiting to hear his response.

"I will be leaving as soon as possible. I believe that one of the techs is Melanie Rawlins. Thanks for giving me the address Doctor Parish." He said to her over the phone.

"When your done with the autopsies please let me know the results and what was found inside the stomach contents. " She hung up the phone to gather her things to head on out of the office and home.


	129. Chapter 129

Doctor Victor Martinez arrived at the Motor Lodge still with a full crew of crime scene unit and S.W.AT. He was able to find Inspector Victoria Gates outside of the lodge getting ready to leave for the night.

But he didn't bother her since he had to get the two male bodies back at the office to start working on the autopsies. It was going to be a long night for him and his employees.

Parking the coroner's van. Taking out the two stretchers by his technician. Thank goodness they were able to reach the second level without using the stairs. Since it was a big help with bringing the stretchers and the bodies back down stairs.

When Doctor Victor Martinez walked inside. It was a real mess with blood stains all over the area. He had asked the technician Raymond to turn over the body so that they can place it onto the stretcher for which Sterling Hayden may him rest in peace. He said to himself as part as his ritual for when ever he begins his work.

Martinez helped Raymond with lifting the body onto the stretcher. While Melanie went into the other room to check out the other body.

A moment later Doctor Martinez came inside to take a look at the body with the different stabbed wounds.

There were actually four them to kill the man with the blood lost. Looking at his arms and found puncture needle marks to make this even more interesting. He would have to start with him first for when it comes to the autopsy.

Afterwards after placing both bodies in the plastic containers. They were heading out of the rooms and bringing them down the ramp way to the first floor and the coroner's van.

*****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle was feeling better after being given his stomach medication. Afterwards he decided to write on his laptop since he wasn't able to sleep at this time.

He needed to finish up his last chapter for number four Devil's Advocate. It would seem that the reading public were very interested in these novels as with Nikki Heat and his wife's Baby Journals.

While he was writing for the past hour. A night nurse Joanna came in to see how's he's doing. She had told him that she loved reading his novels.

He looks up from the screen. "What is your favorite novel overall?" Castle asked her with checking his vitals with looking at the monitor.

"Jesus Mr. Castle! I can't pick there all excellent. When is your next one coming out?" She asked with curiosity in her tone.

"When I last spoke with my publisher, she had said that the next Nikki Heat will be released at the end of August. I don't have the released dates on the others at this time." Castle responded with wanting to get into a better position.

"I will help Mr. Castle, but I suggest you put your lap top to the side." She made the suggestion. He places the computer onto the table after saving his work.

"Thank you, I feel better sitting in this position. It's going to help me continue on with my writing tonight." He said calmly to her.

"I will leave you to your work. I will be back later to make sure everything is fine with you. Good night for now." She said with taking the chart with her to write down her notes and vitals.


	130. Chapter 130

Doctor Victor Martinez was just about finished with the first autopsy of Sterling Hayden. Melanie had come in on whether he needed anything to eat. Since he's been working almost three hours on the first body.

He looked up from his computer terminal after finishing up cleaning and placing the body back into the cooler. Now he needed to write up the results for Doctor Lanie Parrish and the 12th precinct.

"Actually Melanie, I am hungry. If your going outside, I will have a cheese burger, fries and a large vanilla milk shake." He said with his stomach rumbling on him.

"Ok Doctor I will be leaving now. I will let you finish your report." Melanie responded with leaving to head for the fast food restaurant McDonalds.

Doctor Martinez didn't find anything out of the ordinary with Hayden's body accept for the four shots one to the heart to kill him for the most part. He was going to start on the second body of the military officer after he eats. Right now his brain and body is tired and he needs to be recharged.

He finished up his report to Doctor Parrish. While sending a report to the E-Mail address of Inspector Victoria Gates.

******************************************************************************************************

Fort Lee, New Jersey Military base

Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were exhausted even though they were doing there job. Currently they had reach the main gate with showing there badges to the guards.

"We are here to speak with someone in charge. One of your officers Colonel James Streisand has been found murdered in a New York motor lodge." Sergeant Esposito said to the guard.

"Hold on a minute. I will need to call Captain Walter Gardner that your here." He goes into the booth to call his office to see on whether he's available. Since it's obvious he works the over night shift. "Sir there are detectives here to speak with you. Colonel Streisand had been murdered."

"Have them come to my office Sergeant Johnson. I suggest you go with them to escort them here." He ordered in case they had gotten lost."

"Yes sir, right away." He says before hanging up the phone. "Gentlemen, you need to follow me to the captain's office." He moves over to his jeep leaving the only guard alone at the gate. While Esposito driving to follow the guard.


	131. Chapter 131

Following the security guard. Sergeant Esposito was first to stop the vehicle with Ryan getting out last. He was exhausted after such a long day.

Walking behind the security officer. He opens up the front gate of Captain Gardner's office. There wasn't any corpsman in the front answering phones. So he walked up to the door knocking and entering with Captain Gardner looking up from the computer terminal.

"Have them come on in Sammy." He says with seeing the two detectives walking in to be motion to sit down in the front of his desk.

"What's all this about Colonel Streisand being murdered?" He asked with great concern.

"His body was found in the motor lodge with another man Sterling Hayden a gun for hire from overseas. The colonel was stabbed four times in another room, while Hayden was in the front room. Do you happened to know on whether he had any gambling debts?" Sergeant Esposito asked with the question.

"I have no idea Sergeant. However there are two that are close to him on the base. You're be able to talk with them on the base right now in the hanger bay. Sergeant Benjamin and Lt. Willy Ames are mechanics and are currently working."

"Sir, I will take them to the hanger bay. Gentlemen your be able to sit in the jeep with me. While leaving your vehicle here in the front.


	132. Chapter 132

Driving on over to the Captain's office. There were a number of questions that needed to be asked by Esposito and Kevin Ryan in spite the fact they were really tired from the long day.

After the guard had parked the jeep on the side of the building. The three of them walked into the office. There wasn't any corpsman answering phones. The guard knocked on the door before the three of them walked inside.

"Wally thank you for bringing them over. You can wait outside until I am done with them." Captain Gardner says to the guard. "Please sit gentlemen and tell me what has happened."

"Sir, Colonel James Streisand was murdered in a motor lodge with another another Sterling Hayden a gun for hire from overseas also dead. Do you happened to know why he was there in the first place?" Sergeant Esposito asked with Ryan taking out his note pad from his jacket pocket.

"I have no idea gentlemen. However I do know who might since the both of them work at the airfield being his close buddies. I will have Willy take you over to speak with the both of them. Since they are working this evening." As he gets up to shake there hands before leaving. "Please let me know on you're able to find out with the truth." 

"It's why we are investigating the case to find out the truth for all involved." Detective Ryan says to the Captain opening his office door to speak with Wally on the side of the building waiting in the jeep.

******************************************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later at the base airfield Hanger bay.

Wally introduce the two to Lt. Willy Ames an mechanic knee deep in grease repairing an tire from a plane that needs to be flying tomorrow.

"Sir how long have you known Colonel James Streisand? And why do you think he was inside a motor lodge dead?" Sergeant Esposito had to asked with watching the mechanic clean his hands with an orange substance to remove the grease.

"Jesus! We were high school buddies and after that we joined up into the service almost eight years. I became an mechanic, while he worked his way up to colonel. However he had gotten into trouble with gambling debts and decided to hook up with a loan shark four months ago. He was able to pay it with the interest the past three months." Lt. Ames said to the detectives.

"Do you happened to know what has happened this past month as to why he wasn't able to pay the loan and interest?" Kevin Ryan asked this time around.

"I have no idea gentlemen. However you can asked Sergeant Benjamin. He's landing right now and should be here in ten minutes. Your be able to ask him the question when he gets here."

12 minutes later....

Sergeant Javier Esposito was asking him the question.

"Are you serious? I can't believe they actually went though with the threat of blackmail to steal military secrets. Maybe that is why he was killed with turning them down flat." Sergeant Benjamin said sadly.

"Who was it that made contact with him about stealing military secrets" Espo replied with finding this to be a real nightmare now.

"Colonel James Streisand and someone from overseas named Sterling Hayden." Sergeant Benjamin responded with sitting down on a chair from the shock of his friend.


	133. Chapter 133

Captain Jose Anderson after leaving Jodie's apartment complex in the morning. He had to head back to his own to sleep a few more hours before going to work at the precinct.

He had one of his officers call him to give a report on the recent case load including the newest case. He was still tired with reaching his apartment. Walking inside with dropping his keys onto the table. He didn't bother to take off his clothes, however he did take off his black leather shoes with dropping under the blankets before falling asleep really quick.

*****************************************************************************************************

At the air base.

Sergeant Esposito continued to asked Benjamin further questions about the gun for hire from over seas. "Is there anything else that you can think of?" 

Benjamin had to think really hard about the colonel having been murdered inside the motor lodge. "All I know was the fact that Colonel Streisand was very nervous during those last few days of his life. Maybe there is something in his office that might give you further clues." Benjamin gave the suggestion to the detectives.

"And just where is his office by the way?" Kevin Ryan asked with writing a message on the pad he was holding.

"At the end of the air field detectives. The driver will take you over in the jeep. The office is lock. Here is the key to get inside gentlemen. Return it back to me when your done." Benjamin says to them with handing Esposito the key.

15 MINUTES LATER at Colonel Streisand's office..

Taking the key to get inside the darkened office. Kevin Ryan switched on the light to see what they were able to find. The office was a mess. It would seem that someone was trying to find something in the office.

The two detectives sifted through the office looking for clues. However there was nothing until they noticed the computer in the back that wasn't moved.

"Look at this Ryan. There is a disk on the side of the computer." Esposito press a key on the key board with the screen showing information about EFT'S transferred from overseas to four U.S. accounts.

"Wow! This is very valuable Ryan. We need to take this diskette back to the experts to figure out where the funds were sent to."

"I agree. Along with taking the entire computer with us back to the 12th precinct to be looked over as well."


	134. Chapter 134

Even though it was getting late with there shift. Esposito and Ryan needed to call in an expert with computer to scan the different software on the hard drive.

Driving back to the 12th precinct. They had called Lt. Scully an expert in computers. He was out in the field at the moment when the call came into his cell-phone.

"Lt. Scully. Sergeant Esposito how can I help you at this hour of the day?" He says with getting back into his SUV vehicle after stopping at a high school to help with teenagers learn how to use certain soft ware programs. He was asked with a special program with the police force and high schools.

"We found a computer during an murder investigation. We need for you to check the hard drive along with a disk filled with EFT'S from overseas. What I really need you to do is try and see on whether your able to trace where those EFT'S had gone to from inside the U.S.A. Lt. Scully." Esposito said over the phone hearing him sounding really excited.

"Oh, wow! Something to really sink my teeth into today. When will you be back at the 12th precinct? I will be there in twenty minutes with me just finishing up a speech at the high school." He replied.

"We will be there in thirty minutes since we are at the Fort Lee, military base investigating a murder. I will tell you all about it when we arrive." Sergeant Esposito responded with Ryan driving after the computer and disk were placed into the back seat of the vehicle.

"See you then Javi." He pushes end with the call to drive off in his car to head back to the 12th precinct.


	135. Chapter 135

Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan had walked into the bull pen with the disk and computer for Lt. Scully to check. They walked into the computer room to hook up the computer to the terminals they had inside. 

And once they were able to set it up. Detective Kevin Ryan turned on the computer for which it's systems rebooted to bring up the front screen and Windows Ten. Everything was all set for him when he arrives. Otherwise they would hold onto the disk while not leaving it alone inside the computer room. It was just too valuable to have someone steal it now.

Leaving to head back to there own stations inside the bull pen. They had a long report to write up on there own computer. It was currently very quiet with the change over in the shifts for the over night.

Night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson had arrived after leaving from Jodie's apartment and sleeping with catching up on lost sleep. He walked over to asked the two detectives with the both of them working really late.

They were able to give him a full report. "I just hope gentlemen that Lt. Scully will be able to help us with getting the answers to the murder of the Colonel in that motor lodge?" He asked with great interest, in spite the fact that everyone was finally beginning to get over the night mare of Abbotts and the other copy cay killer.

It's just too bad that Richard Castle has to be in a rehab center recovering from the damage that was done to his body.

*****************************************************************************************************

Castle was having a late visitor at the rehab center. His wife Kate Beckett, Reece and his nanny walked out of the elevator to head on down to his room on the second floor.

It was very quiet for some reason at eight o' clock at night. She had stopped by the nurses station with her pass asking on whether everything was fine with her husband Richard.

Supervisor nurse Jeanne Sanderson looked up his chart in the slot to check on the reports from those working each of the shifts. After a moment of reading the notes. She looks up from the chart to speak with Kate Beckett.

"He's fine Mrs. Castle. He's healing very nicely with his lower bowel. He's off his liquid diet, as his doctor put him on solids today with 1200 calories in order not to push his bowel that far with trying to digest the acids." She said with excitement for the mystery writer.

"Thank you, so much for the information." She, Reece and Andrea walk on down the hall to find his door not closed, so this was a good sign.

Beckett knocked on his door to hear him telling who ever it was to come on in. When they walked in, he was sitting up with his lap top on his legs working.

"Hey! What a great sight to see? Hey big man it's good to see you. Come over to give me a hug. As Andrea lifts him up to have Castle give him a quick hug. "How is everyone tonight? This is a very nice surprise" With Castle's spirits really up this evening.

"We are all doing okak Rick. I heard the great news from the nurse that your on solids. How are you feeling this evening after having your calories?"

"I have some gas. The nurse earlier was able to give me something for it to have the gas stop for now. How long are you planning on staying?" He asked with moving his lap top to the table for now.

"Not long Rick. We can't be keeping up Reece really late. What are you working on your computer?" She asked with curiosity.

"I started the fourth series for the Devil's Advocate with Gina wanted me to try and catch up with my writing, and besides it helps me to heal quicker for when it comes to me mentally. By the way have you heard anything about Jamie?"

"She's fine Rick. She had been sent home by her doctors. Otherwise she called me to let me know that she plans to keep on speaking to a therapist. She might be calling Doctor Smith as well to help her feel better after what has happened."

"She will be fine after speaking with Doctor Smith. Thank you, Kate for letting me know." He replied with a smile for the first time in a long while.


	136. Chapter 136

Lt. Scully after arriving back from his seminar. He's been working on the disk and the computer soft ware for an hour. While Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were in the break room having called for Chinese food it had arrived.

Munching on his egg roll. Ryan asked the following to his partner. "Do you think he can do it Javi?"

"Lets hope so Ryan. If he's able to figure it out. It will surely close the murder case on those two found dead in the motor lodge." Esposito announced with eating his Shrimp with lobster sauce.

Ryan started to think about Richard Castle. "I've been wondering how Castle has been doing. Have you heard anything on when he was going to be moved to the rehab center?"

"Just don't know Ryan. I will need to call Beckett tomorrow to find out. She should be having her twins soon. I just hope to god she won't be alone for when it happens.

Meanwhile in the computer room.

Lt. Scully was having great success finally with figuring out who belong to the different accounts. When he saw the name James Applebee of the State Department, he just couldn't believe the following name General Mathew Gooden of the Army stationed overseas.

He placed another disk to save and down load it to show the two in the break room. He would bring his laptop with him and plus in to bring up the names on the screen.

Walking inside the break room. He saw the two finishing up there Chinese food. "Gentlemen, I have the information for you on the accounts." He said to have the both detectives interested greatly.

"Oh! Really Eric! I can't believe it was that easy already?" Esposito says to him with a slight smirk on his face to have him moan a little.

He set up his lap top onto the table. While plugging it into the wall socket. He brought his windows up to go into a particular software program. As he places the disk into the slot on the side.

After a few moments. He was able to tap into the drive to show the detectives the names that came up onto the screen. "Take a look at the names that belongs to the accounts." Lt. Scully says to them.

"OMG! I just can't believe it. Even a judge names is listed that is currently living in New York City." Esposito announced with taking the last sip of his diet soda.

"That is correct. Your going to have to show this information to Inspector Gates and decide afterwards what the plan is going to be gentlemen." Lt. Scully replied with looking at the rest of the food on the table. He was hungry. Hoping that the two detectives would be nice enough to let him have the rest.


	137. Chapter 137

After Lt. Scully had finished up the last of the Chinese food. It was at this particular time when everybody went to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates on the phone. Since it was the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson to give them the suggestion.

It's going to involved the military and police over seas to arrest those involved in the murder of the colonel and stealing of secrets. Otherwise the F.B.I. will be able to arrest the one living in New York City.

"Listen to me good Sergeant, the F.B.I. will be taking over the case now that the accounts had been found by Lt. Scully. And of course we will be getting the credit with the report to be written up by them and our department for the 12th precinct. Let them arrest everyone involved in the United States with the murder of Colonel Streisand in the motor lodge." Inspector Gates says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs over the phone.

"Yes, sir Inspector Gates. I know this case is not ours now. But why do I get the feeling that something just doesn't add up." He replied with his curiosity hitting him again in his head.

"Maybe you should consider consulting with Richard Castle at the rehab center. Maybe he might be able to come up with a solution. God help me! For even seriously thinking of his name this evening.

"Sounds like a great idea. It will help Castle to get better further and get back onto the circuit with his life. I know it's going to be late. I am wondering on whether the nurses on his floor will let us to see him?" Sergeant Esposito responded.

"Don't worry sergeant, I will call them and tell them what is going on. By the time you get there, it should be just fine to talk with Richard Castle in his room." Gates says to him with hopefully everything is going to work out for the best.


	138. Chapter 138

Sergeant Javi Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan having left the 12th precinct at eight o' clock at night to head for the rehab center.

Getting into the SUV vehicle. Ryan asked the following question. "Do you really think Richard Castle will be able to help us on the case even though as an consultant? Moving into his seat next to his partner starting up the car.

"I really don't know bro. I just hope that this is not going to be a wasted trip after all. However it's going to be the F.B.I.'s job to arrest everyone having those accounts." He responded with turning onto the street with so far the traffic being light.

"What I am upset about is having the F.B.I. being the ones to arrest those here in the states, while overseas they will be doing the same, even though the military will have to intervene at some time." With Ryan responding with annoyance in his demeanor. And for which very little actually does both him for when it comes to his job.

"You need to calm down Bro. Everything is out of our hands now with the F.B.I. taking over." Esposito said with making a turn to head for the rehab center in 15 minutes.

******************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle had gotten the word from a shift supervisor this evening after being contacted by the 12th precinct. She would give him the message about the detectives coming to speak with him.

He was sitting up in his chair after being checked by the over night shift. He was doing fine after having his meal earlier with being on solids. So far he's not had any issues with his bowel digesting the food.

He was working on his lap top waiting for the two detectives to come speak with him about a case. Since he's been on his computer, he's been able to catch up on some of his writing.

It was at this time when he heard a knock on his door and seeing two of his friends from the 12th precinct. "Hey! Bro how's it's going Javi?" Castle responded with placing his lap top onto the table that was currently empty.

"We are both doing well Castle. No doubt you heard from the messenger that we need to speak with you about the latest case we're on?" Esposito says with walking inside as with Ryan following behind.


	139. Chapter 139

Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan were able to explain the entire case along with photos provided of the bodies found in the motor lodge.

And including those that are going to be arrested over seas by the military. While the F.B.I. will be doing the same in the states.

"I just don't understand it Castle, as to why this is happening now all of a sudden?" Sergeant Esposito responded with taking a breath to let go some of the stress that was building up from the long day of working.

Castle was taking a look at the photos from the motor lodge and the autopsies on the both males. Looking at the photo of Colonel Streisand. He had noticed the tattoo on his wrist being a unicorn with the photo of his wrist taken inside the room. However looking at the autopsy photos of his wrist was gone.

"Gentlemen there is something wrong here. I can't be going crazy here. But it seems that Colonel Streisand's body had been switched." He announced to have both men's red alert system to become active in there heads.

"What the fuck Castle are you talking about?" Esposito says in a fit of anger and his cursing.

"Take a look Javier." Castle hands him the photos that mattered the most. While he takes them to look at the tattoo on his wrist. 

After a moment. "How is this possible Bro?" He asked with standing to hand back the photos to Ryan to take a look.

"Don't know Esposito. But it seems that the body of Colonel Streisand had been switched!" As Castle makes his assumption after checking the photos. "Some one on the crime scene unit was involved with switching the body or it could of been switched inside the medical examiner autopsy bay." He said with placing himself into a more comfortable stop in his chair.

"I will have to advise Inspector Gates about this aspect of the case Castle. She is not going to like it when she finds out that the body had been switched." Esposito exclaimed with his demeanor on high gear.

"Castle thank you for helping us out. You're been a big help with the case. I don't know what Gates plans to do after we tell her the news." Detective Ryan said to him with shaking his hand. "By the way I am happy to see your doing so much better with your health. When do your doctors to finally let you go back to the Loft?"

"A few weeks at best Kevin. I can't wait to be in my own home to relax without anyone bothering me trying to sleep, eat or even go to the bath room." He said to have the both of them chuckle before leaving to his peace and quiet.


	140. Chapter 140

Sergeant Esposito called from Castle's room at the rehab center. Ryan could see the stress in his partner's face with the cell-phone in his hand to call Inspector Gates at her home.

"Good luck explaining it to her, Javi." Richard Castle says to him from his chair. He was about ready to head back to his bed with getting tired.

"Thanks bro, I will be needing it at this time." Esposito announced with his demeanor a little pissed off at the entire situation.

*****************************************************************************************************

Victoria Gates was speaking with her husband in the library having to be working on reading a file from the Inspector's General Office. Her husband Jeff wasn't really into reading it since it involved three recent murders in New York.

She had left her cell-phone on the table when it started to chirp. "Damn! I wonder who could be calling me?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Answer it or else you're not going to know at all." He said with a smirk on his features to drive her nuts at times. Jeff replied smartly with his tone.

"Smart ass!" She responded with picking up the phone to see it's Sergeant Esposito. "Just great! It's Sergeant Esposito. Hello! Sergeant Esposito why are you calling me this late?"

"I am sorry to be bothering you. But Castle was able to come up with a new wrinkle in the case involving the murder of Colonel Streisand ." He replied with looking over at Castle and Kevin Ryan.

"What's that Sergeant?" She asked with concern.

"Castle had stopped the tattoo on the wrist of the Colonel inside the motor lodge photos taken. However photos taken inside the autopsy bay of the wrist it was missing. Castle thinks that there was a switched of the body."

"Are you serious bro? Do you know what this means that someone on the Crime Scene Unit or the Medical Examiner might of been involved with the switch. Damn it! I will have to discuss this with the Police Commissioner and Mayor about what is going on. I will let you know tomorrow the results on what we plan to do sergeant. Good night!" As she hangs up to say something to her husband before moving into action with her phone.

Esposito explained what she said over the phone. "Castle thanks for your help and finding the switch with the Colonel's body. Come on Ryan we need to head on home. I've had enough for one day and evening."


	141. Chapter 141

Coming back from his day off with spending it with Robin at her apartment complex. When Captain Jose Anderson had walked into the bull pen at five o' clock the next day.

He had found out further about the murder of Colonel Streisand inside the motor lodge. However he didn't know the information about the switch of his body. It was Sergeant Javier Esposito walking into the alcove of his office. He would be the one to tell him the information on the tattoo in the photos.

"Sit down Sergeant. What's going on that everyone is buzzing about the bullpen?" He sat himself to see the pile of cases in the works and the three murder boards in the back room.

"I had asked Richard Castle to consult on the case. We were able to speak with him late last night at the rehab center he's staying in currently. Showing him the photos of the tattoo inside the motor lodge and autopsy bay."

Night watch commander Jose Anderson was completely shocked. "Wow! I just can't believe it Esposito. Is there any idea on who just might be the main suspect in the case?" He asked with lightly hitting the desk.

"Not at the moment sir. However everyone is working on the high priority case. It had come down from the police commissioner's office and mayor that everyone working for the 12th precinct will be working the case.

Meanwhile over by his station. Detective Kevin Ryan had finished up the last of the questioning of the Crime Scene Unit at the Motor Lodge. So far everyone involved had been cleared. Between Ryan and two other officers working on the case.

Sergeant Esposito walked back to his station across from Ryan his partner. Ryan was shaking his head when his partner had asked him on what was wrong. "What's wrong Ryan?" He asked with a serious demeanor with the question.

"I am afraid to say that all crews on the crime scene unit had been cleared. And it looks like someone at the County Medical Examiner might be the one involved with switching Colonel Streisand's body." Ryan exhaled a breath from his lungs to let go some of the stress from the long day of working.

"I think it's best we call Doctor Lanie Parrish to find out who was working that night the body was received into the medical bay's cooler before the autopsy was done." Sergeant Esposito says even though it's been awhile that he has spoken to the woman since breaking up for good.


	142. Chapter 142

Doctor Lisa Anderson was looking for the technician Joesph Calloway. He was new with joining the County medical examiner's office. She did see Melanie getting ready to leave after she was able to work on Colonel Streisand's body.

She had found a foreign substance in his stomach contents and had to send it out to the lab to find out what it was in the first place.

She called over Melanie. 

"What's up Doctor Anderson?" Melanie said with a yawn before asking the question.

"Have you seen the technician Joesph Calloway?" She asked with Melanie giving her a strange look on her face.

"Who? There is no new technician working here, Doctor Anderson. I was the only one working last night with you for when the body was brought in and placed into the cooler. The only time I was gone doctor was when I left for an errand of yours and lunch before you were able to start on the autopsy of the Colonel.

"That can't be Melanie. I asked him to bring the body into the medical bay. Since you were gone for lunch. Afterwards I started the autopsy without having to asked him to help me out. If this is the case we will need to call the police and let them know what is going on."

"I just don't understand this Doctor Anderson. I think it's best that you call them just to cover yourself for safety reasons.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan walked into the Medical Examiner's office after being called about the ghost employee.

"So Doctor Anderson is there cameras inside the cooler area?" Sergeant Esposito asked with waiting to hear her reply.

"Matter of fact there are two Sergeant. Doctor Lanie Parrish had the budget added just for situations like this the past few weeks. We can call the security company and have them send over the video for last night right away. Excuse me while I go into the office to call them."

"I wanted to let you know Doctor Anderson that the body of Colonel Streisand had been switched. One of our consultants Richard Castle was able to figure it out with looking at all of the photos from the crime scene unit and here, It was the tattoo on his right wrist that Castle noticed with the body having been switched."

"My god! I just can't believe it." She said before going into the office.


	143. Chapter 143

It was an hour later when the security guard from the company arrived with the video from last night. Lt. Junus had set it up in the video room that was added. Doctor Anderson, Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan having to wait.

Lt. Junus started to run the video at the time of when the technician would of shown up. Stopping at the cooler it was showing the technician and another man with his face covered with a stretcher moving out Colonel Streisand's body and placing a double back inside the cooler.

"Can you focus on the technician's face? We will need to make a copy to send out an all Points on him for removing the body." Sergeant Esposito announced to the security officer.

He was able to focus in better of his face showing up on the screen. "There you go sergeant. I will print up a copy for you in color. Afterwards the rest will be in black and white." He said with setting up the computer to have the copier to print the first in color and then changing to black and white.

"Where do you think those two had taken the body gentlemen?" Doctor Lisa Anderson asked with a serious demeanor with the question. No doubt Doctor Lanie Parrish will need answers to what has happened.

"I have no idea Doctor. It's why we need those photos in order to have an All Points to start looking for him and the other even though we weren't able to see his face." Sergeant Esposito says.

"Maybe I will be able to help on that aspect gentlemen. Maybe the video will be able to pick up anything on the man covering his face."

He went to work with centering the screen on the man covering his face. After a few moments he was able to notice a small tattoo on his right wrist of a Tiger claw. "Here you go it's a Tiger Claw tattoo. Unless you know of a club around the Tri State that deals with tigers?"

"We do. There is an club that deals with tattoos of tiger claws. We dealt with them last year. There is a strong possible chance that they just might be back into the picture." Ryan responded with shaking of his head.

A photo of the tattoo was printed up as well for the two officers. While Doctor Anderson went to call Doctor Lanie Parrish to give her the news.


	144. Chapter 144

Doctor Lanie Parrish was half asleep at home when Doctor Lisa Anderson had called her with the news. "What's going on that's important to be calling me at this late hour?" She said in bed alone having woken quickly with hearing her cell-phone going off.

"I am sorry Doctor Parrish, there has been a switch of bodies involving Colonel Streisand and it seems that a fake technician walked in with another man covering his face switched his body while everyone was busy. We had to call the security company with sending over the video and finding out they belong to the Tiger Claw club."

"Damn! Why would they steal a body?" Lanie asked all of a sudden her energy levels were peaked.

"I have no idea Doctor Parrish, otherwise the 12th precinct is working on the case." Talking to her from the county medical examiner's office. "When I do find out the details on what they find. No doubt Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan will tell me. I need to get back to work with finishing up the rest of my report." She said with a slight yawn and having to be pissed off that it happened on her shift.

"Just be sure you try to take it easy Lisa, I know this is not easy for anyone. Thank you for calling me even though I was having a hard time trying to sleep tonight." Lanie responded.

"Good night Doctor Parrish." She hangs up the cell-phone to finish up her report. While the security company would be leaving the video tape inside the lock office for future references for the case. Currently she was finally alone with Melanie and another employee working in the back.

********************************************************************************************************

Even though it was late.

Having arrived back at the 12th precinct. Sergeant Esposito giving the photos to the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson would call his detectives on the under cover division to begin working on looking for the man in the photo and a list on the updated names for the Tiger Claw club.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez and four other teams to begin looking on the streets with their sources. It was going to be a long night for everyone involved.


	145. Chapter 145

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Anderson was having a rough night out in the filed with none of there sources had nothing to say.

Even though it was this evening with the start of the investigation. No doubt the day shift will have better luck.

**************************************8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You stupid fool! Why did you have to kill both of them including Colonel Streisand? It was a good thing the both of them at the County Medical Examiner was able to switch the Colonel's body or else our plans would be ruin?" Jack Godden replied inside the small warehouse in Yonkers, New York.

Him and two others belonging to the Tiger Claw club had pulled out the diamonds from Streisand 's body after they had robbed a jewelry store in the Bronx two months prior. Colonel Streisand wanted much more of the profit before they decided to murder him in the motor lodge.

Lloyd asked Godden on when the next job was going to be with the merchandise they needed to sell for the military and under ground groups to sell on the black market.

"We can't right now with the heat being on with the body having been switched at the County Medical Examiner LLoyd. We need to wait until the police stops with the investigation." Jack replied picking up his cigarette from the ash tray next to his computer terminal in his office.

"What about the rest of the Tiger Claw members? They aren't going like it when they find out that the operation has been suspended for now."

"I realize that Lloyd. However there is nothing else we can do. But I can call for a meeting in a few days to discuss it with them." Jack responded with the best he could do at this point.

"What are we supposed to do with the body of the colonel?" He asked with a serious tone with having pulled out the diamonds from his stomach.

"Get rid of it into the river since we are close to the harbor." Godden replied to his partner involved in the operation.

"Right away Jack." He leaves into the cooler for where the body of Colonel Streisand was being held.

After he left with following his orders. He had a number of calls to be made about the shipment of diamonds to be split between five of the Tiger Claw members.


	146. Chapter 146

It was now the morning shift having taken over the case now with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan getting an update from the over night watch.

They were still waiting to hear from sources on the street in regard to the Tiger Claw group involved with the murder of Colonel Streisand and another member inside the motor lodge. Esposito and Ryan were inside the break room having a light breakfast and coffee to start there day.

Afterwards they headed for there station. When all of a sudden the bull pen phone rang at his station. "Sergeant Esposito how can I help you?" He said to the male's voice that he might of known.

'Javi it's Saunders in Yonkers. I have valuable information for you. I understand your looking for the murderer of Colonel Streisand?" He says on his cell-phone from outside the Yonkers Casino sitting on one of the benches.

"That's right Saunders. What do you have for me?" He asked with looking over at a curious Kevin Ryan.

"You need to come to the Yonkers, Casino. I will be waiting for you to show the place where those Tiger Claw members are currently hold up."

"We will be there in an hour depending on the traffic. Please don't go any where until we arrive Saunders." He says with hanging up the phone to grab his jacket and Ryan following behind to head outside to the under ground parking lot.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was exactly 52 minutes later with the two detectives driving into the parking lot with showing there badge to the guard.

They were able to find Saunders waiting for them. He was a source having been working for the police the last ten years. He's an ex bookie and gun runner after being shot twice, he decided to work for the police with being asked by those officials working for the police commissioner.

"Get into the car Saunders and show us where they are?" Esposito replied with Ryan driving waiting for the directions to head to.

"Drive four miles this way and your going to see the small warehouse on the right. We need to be careful when we arrive to probably find two vehicles in the parking lot on the side of the building. So we will need to park some five hundred feet and walk in.

Ryan started to drive slowly, since they didn't need to drive past the warehouse in Yonkers. Saunders told them that they were going to try to lay low with the recent heat on the Tiger Claw members and the murder of the Colonel and the switch.

"What are they planning on doing with the body?" Ryan asked with watching the traffic behind them on the right.

"There were diamonds hidden in the body as to why the switch with the body." Saunders said with looking for the warehouse. "It's coming up soon everyone, I suggest Ryan, you be slowing down in a moment." 

Ryan did as he was told with slowing down the black SUV vehicle some five hundred feet....Beyond this point they needed to be extremely careful with there movements.


	148. Chapter 148

Kevin Ryan had called for back up from the Yonkers police. Saunders holding a small revolver in his hand to protect himself for when ever he's on the street.

Meanwhile they waited for one black & white to arrive five minutes later. Sergeant Esposito was able to explain the situation to the officers three blocks away from the police station.

Esposito and Ryan taking out there rifles to head for the warehouse. The two officers followed behind. Heading for the door on the side, they were able to hear voices on the other side.

"Get ready to storm inside." Sergeant Esposito ordered to everyone.

Moving inside quickly, the three men inside were caught off guard without having there weapons on them. "Don't move you're all under arrest for the murder of Colonel Streisand." Sergeant Esposito says to the three looking shocked.

Saunders came inside to see the two Yonkers police officers placing cuffs behind the three and giving there rights.

"Saunders, I should of known you're be behind all this." One of the men arrested says to him with a threat coming next. "Your dead Saunders, once the word gets out that it was you that had snitch on our location."

"No one is going to be dead gentlemen. You're going to be locked up so tight that not even an ant to get out of a cell." Sergeant Esposito said with pushing him outside as with the other two with the two officers placing them into the 12th precinct's vehicle.

Kevin Ryan asked the two officers asking them a favor with dropping off Saunders at the Yonkers casino parking lot. They agreed with Saunders walking over to the police vehicle and getting int the back....


	149. Chapter 149

The three Tiger Claw members were arrested inside the warehouse. With Ryan and Esposito escorting them to the back of the SUV with plenty of room for the three. Even though it was going to be uncomfortable with the cuffs behind their backs.

Additional information....James Applebee of the State Department had been arrested by the security officers given the information by the New York City police. And for Judge Samuels, he was arrested by the F.B.I. for his involvement with the death of Colonel Streisand.

Saunders had arrived back to the Yonkers, New York casino for where Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had found him once his call was placed to them.

He was scared for his life now after the threat by Chow Woo of the Tiger Claw group. He needed to be extremely careful with his movements now. He wasn't going to stay long at the casino with playing the slots for a few moments before heading back to the shelter.

He would be able to ask some of his shelter friends to check on the streets on whether or not any of the Tiger Claw members will be coming after him in the near future. But in the meantime, he would have to wait it out for the time being.

*****************************************************************************************************

Warehouse, Yonkers, New York

 

The crime scene unit of the Yonkers, police station had arrived at the scene. They are helping out the 12th precinct having been asked by the governor to work on the case involving Colonel Streisand's murder and the switch of the body.

The body of Colonel Streisand had been found in the cooler of the warehouse. They would transport the body back to the Westchester County Medical Examiner's building and place it back into the cooler.

And no doubt Doctor Lisa Anderson and the other coroners will be going crazy with the return and there paperwork to Doctor Lanie Parrish.

The crime scene unit had found the diamonds for which the F.B.I. would have to be called in. Since this particular shipment was taken from a bank vault. Even Cocaine was found in the back of the warehouse having to be checked by the Crime Scene unit.

Captain Patrick told everyone from the Yonkers station to make sure they check every nook and cranny for when it comes to the case.


	150. Chapter 150

Captain Patrick walking into the back of the warehouse. They had found a small safe that was partially opened. When the crime scene unit had shown the vault even though they didn't opened it to have the Captain to look inside.

"This is going to be interesting. What more can there be to really shock me and the rest of the police force?" Captain Patrick says to the three unit members.

"We will know in a moment sir with you opening that door." Lt. Teller announced with waiting anxiously for the captain to open it.

Inside was a ton of money in 1000 dollar bills, and in the back was more drugs in small bags looking like Cocaine and other drugs in pill form. It will need to be sent to the lab to find out what type of drugs.

"The 12th precinct and the F.B.I. will have to be told about this gentlemen. Since they had taken in the three Tiger Claw suspects to the precinct." Captain Patrick said with closing the door for now.

***************************************************************************************************  
12th precinct interrogation room number one

Chow Woo was being asked the same questions over and over again by Sergeant Javier Esposito. With Ryan and Hutchinson behind the glass. The other two Tiger Claw members were in a processing cell in the back for now.

"Why was Colonel Streisand murder?" This was a new question for which Chow would be able to answer.

"He wanted too much of the action with all of the recent drug and weapon shipments, along with the selling of sensitive military documents. So it was decided to kill him and the idea to switch the bodies and place the diamonds inside." Chow Woo says.

"Do you happened to know for when the next shipment of drugs and weapons are supposed to arrive into the city?" Esposito asked with drumming his fingers onto the wood table.

"Three days. I have no idea where since I wasn't given the information from those involved with the transports. I do hope Sergeant that I will be able to cut a deal with being protected from the rest of the members?"

"I will talk with Inspector Victoria Gates and see what she can do with calling the Witness Protection Program or any others." Esposito replied with getting up from his seat to have Ryan coming inside to take him back to his cell. There lawyer Joel Lee won't be able to arrive for another five hours with having to be driving from New Jersey Long Branch.


	151. Chapter 151

"Are you serious Sergeant about the Witness Protection Agency?" Inspector Victoria Gates said out loud in her office of the 12th precinct. She was pissed off after receiving the phone call Captain Patrick about the money and the additional drugs found in the vault of the warehouse.

"Of course I am serious. He's the only one of the three that had asked for protection. Since the other two will be going to jail." She says to him standing in from of her desk. "I will be calling them once I am done talking with you." 

"Did the crime scene unit find anything else inside the warehouse?" Esposito asked before leaving the office to head on home.

"They sure did Sergeant and why the F.B.I. has been called into with the Crime Scene Unit finding further drugs and a ton of money inside. I believe Special Agent Hutchinson will be called into the case and work with us."

"I will be going home now. I will be reading a report in the morning when I get in. Good night Ma'am." He says to her with opening up the door.

She looks up from her notes on the desk. "Good night Sergeant." She says.

******************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile....

Special Agent Seth Hutchinson heading for the warehouse after getting a call from his assistant director of the regional office.

He wasn't told what was going on. He was given the information that the Crime Scene Unit of the 12th precinct will tell him what is going on inside.

Finding the warehouse and the lot on the side of the building. He turned off the engine of his Volkswagen belonging to his wife Susan home for a week's vacation. He was supposed to be as well since the director insisted that he would help out even if it's only for a few hours a day.

She wasn't too happy that he had to leave. Since she knew that he had a job that needed to be done.


	152. Chapter 152

Captain Patrick shook special agent Seth Hutchinson's hand when he walked inside the warehouse and was shocked when he was shown the vault.

"My god! There is a fortune of drugs inside this vault. As for the money I will have take all this back to the regional office and have the specialist check it for any foreign germs on the money."

'Why would anyone place germs on money?" Captain Patrick having to be acting some what naive at this day and age.

"Domination along with wanting to wipe out the total population of the states and of course the globe." Hutchinson announced to have the entire crime scene unit shaking their heads. "Does anyone like to follow me to the regional office and the lab to drop off the money and drugs making it up and up that I have indeed dropped off the evidence?" Hutchinson asked with seeing Captain Patrick agreeing to the idea, while the crime scene unit to finish up inside the warehouse and lock up.

"Very well then Captain. I will move the money to my car and the drugs into the back of the truck." He says with two of the crime scene personnel offered to help move everything outside to his Volkswagen to have the two chuckling. "It's my wife car, she is borrowing mime while we are supposed to be on vacation this week." he replied with a groan in his demeanor.

*****************************************************************************************************

An hour and 15 minutes later due to traffic

The both men arrived to the regional office. Hutchinson had asked for help from the lab department to bring in the evidence. Hutchinson, Patrick and three lab personnel came down with a large basket to place the items inside and bring it up to the fourth floor and sign a receipt with receiving the money and drugs.

"The director will need a full report on the one million dollars on whether there was any toxic placed on the money. As for the Cocaine the lab will be needing to test it for it's direct source."

"Of course Hutchinson. We should have a full report hopefully tomorrow. But in the meantime here is your receipt to sign to be sent directly to your assistant director and the director." Lab technician Byers responded with help from his associates to push the basket into the elevator and the floor they work on.

However Hutchinson told Captain Patrick that he can leave as with himself to try and enjoy his vacation.


	153. Chapter 153

After he had received the receipt from the lab personnel for the drugs and money. He called his wife Susan waiting at home and hopefully everything was packed for the drive to find a motel along the way.

"Hello this is Susan, Seth what is going on ?" She asked in a calm tone even though she had been biting her nails with waiting for him to call.

"I am done with turning in the money and drugs to the lab. They will be sending the full report to the director and assistant director on what was found on the one million dollars and Cocaine. I will tell you more about it when I pick you up in the front of the house. Please have everything outside and locked up before we leave."

"Sure enough Seth. How soon before you arrive?" She asked with looking at the suit cases and bags on the side of the couch.

"Twenty minutes depending on the traffic Susan. Talk to you soon." He said with hanging up on the cell-phone.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the regional F.B.I. lab

Doctor Seri Tanaka came in to work with the team that was already in place with the shift. It was his job to check the money that was inside the evidence vault. Reading the order he was to check for any foreign substance or virus that might be on the money.

He's an expert in this field for the past 20 years. He was living in Turkey and working for the F.B.I. near the Embassy. He transferred to the United States to work in New York City with his wife Summer of ten years of marriage with two young boys.

Moving into the back of the lab for where the money was located. Doctor Tanaka placed on his scrubs, gloves and protected glasses to begin testing the money. It's going to take some time to get any type of results, while another section of the lab was checking out the Cocaine that was found.


	154. Chapter 154

Twenty five minutes later after being stuck in traffic. Seth Hutchinson arrived back at the house with his wife Susan waiting inside after packing for the trip. She and Seth were hoping that they would be able to find a motel before reaching the Catskills.

She told her husband that everything he needed was pack as with herself. "Lets move everything into the back of the vehicle and trunk, I don't like to squash everything together in the car." He grabs the suitcases as with Susan to walk out and down the five steps to reach the car in the front.

Taking a few moments to pack there things. Seth told Susan to get into the car while he checked around to close up the house.

Afterwards he left the house after locking the front door. They would be off and running.

*************************************************************************************************  
Rehab Center

Richard Castle was allowed to sit outside inside the gardens with the temperatures in the seventies. His doctor had given the order to let his patient to go outside for an hour with his escort in case of trouble.

Nurse Jodie Williams writing a report on her small laptop to keep herself busy. While Castle was sitting enjoying the view.

"How are you, Mr. Castle?" She asked with looking at the time.

"Hungry! When is dinner Jodie?" He said with hearing his stomach growling. This is a good sign with his bowel healing up nicely.

"Let me call an find out Mr. Castle. It shouldn't take all that long with the answer." Taking out her cell-phone to call the nurses station n his floor. After a moment she was transferred with taking to the shift supervisor. "REALLY! I will bring in Mr. Castle to his room with his food waiting. Thank you, Allison for the great news.

"Lets go. I am starving! Plus I have to finish up a chapter on the computer Jodie." He says with a smile on his face with helping him back into wheel chair without any trouble at all.


	155. Chapter 155

As for Jamey, she had decided to speak with Doctor Smith once again in regard to her experience with Abbotts. Since she was released from the hospital. She had been taking it easy the past few days.

She had called him earlier to come to her apartment to speak. His secretary had called telling her that Doctor Smith was on the way over coming from the hospital. Currently she was waiting in the living room working on her lap top. The last time he had suggested that she write about her experience with changing the names in her story.

She had found it to be a wonderful idea to help keep her mind and body calm. She was already on her third chapter, and hopefully once she was done. She would asked Richard Castle t help try to get her story published by his publisher and Black Pawn publishing.

Moments later there was a knock on her door instead of Doctor Smith using the buzzer. She moves off the couch after moving the lap top off her legs. She opens the door to find Doctor Smith had arrived and in a really nice suit.

"Nice suit doc! Going some place special later?" She asked with escorting him into the living room.

"I have an early dinner meeting with a number of my friends from my profession. It's been awhile since I have seen all of them. How are you doing Jamey since being released from the hospital?" He asked with sitting down on the couch with her.

"Coping better since I started the story on my experience with Abbotts. Would you believe I have started working on the third chapter? Would you like to read the first chapter?" She says with setting up the first chapter for him.

"Sure why not! Besides why don't you make some tea while I am reading?" He replied with her handing him the lap top to read the first chapter.

While she went into the kitchen to make the tea. She was feeling so good about it over all.

*****************************************************************************************************

Seth and his wife were able to find a very beautiful motel called The Crystal Lake just some ten miles from the ski resorts in the Catskills, even though it's not skiing season as yet.

Walking into there rooms with a built in pool heated and sauna. They were settling in with unpacking some of there clothes to head downstairs to the restaurant to have something to eat. The both of them were starving even though he had considered making love to his wife.

However it's going to be later with the both of them wanting to enjoy the scenery, food and even maybe check out the vendors on the side of the road to buy corn on the cob or anything else.

After getting ready to leave downstairs. Seth had made sure the door was lock since he didn't want to take any chances of someone breaking in.

"Let's go Susan, my stomach is rumbling." Seth takes hold of her hand with moving out into the hallway.

"And mine as well my dear husband." She said with giving him a quick peak onto his cheek before moving towards the elevator.


	156. Chapter 156

Seth was enjoying himself with his wife inside the restaurant down stairs from the motel. It was gorgeous with crystal flakes hanging around the entire restaurant and outside.

The were able to sit at a table into the corner away from the traffic of meals being delivered by the waiters and waitresses. There waiter named Gino handed them there menu's. However he asked them on what they were interested in drinks.

"I see that you have wine and beer on the menu. I will take a Budweiser with the chicken in the basket with mashed potatoes and a salad." He says to Gino writing it down on his pad.

Gino looked over at Susan. She was ready as well. "I will have a Rib Eye steak medium with a baked potato and a salad with french dressing. As for a drink I will have a white wine to start. Thank you." She says as Gino takes the menu's away.

"Good enough. I will turn in your order, while I will bring over your drinks. " Gino said with walking towards the kitchen.

"So sweetie what are you planning once we get back to our rooms?" She asked with a slight blush on her complexion.

"What I am planning is to fuck the living daylights out of you?" He said with a straight face to drive her just crazy for what he was doing. "I want to try and see on whether the day few days I will be able to make you pregnant along the way."

"Ok! I can work with that Seth. However I am hoping you're be able to me happy with all of the other stuff for when it comes to sex?" She responded.

A moment later Gino brought over the beer and wine.

*****************************************************************************************************

an hour later at the hotel rooms. Seth had Susan pinned behind the door after closing and locking it. He went in for the kill after talking about sex the past one hour and 15 minutes.

Had went after her breasts first with ripping her dress off and throwing it onto the floor. She was exposed with her bikini string underwear. However she wasn't wearing any type of bra. As her rosy nipples were pointing out with sexual excitement.

His mouth went directly for them as one of her favorite parts on her body besides her clit. She moaned out from the pressure he was applying with his mouth. She was so excited that she was already soaked to the gills running down her legs. 

"Please Seth suck harder!" She cried out as he took one of the nipples to punish it to no end.... "OH, GOD! She cried out.

Afterwards he picked up his wife since he's not done it in a long while. He brought her over to the bed telling her to turn onto her stomach and legs her legs.

It was during this time that he took off all of his clothing to be totally nude and taking off his shoes. His cock was fully hard really for any type of action. But first Seth was more interested in sucking her ass with pulling her cheeks to reach.

She had always loved it for when he does this to her. Since tonight he was taking care of her after a long time of working for the F.B.I. This was driving her crazy as her hormones were on high gear. "Jesus Seth it feels just wonderful!" 

A few more minutes later. He had her turned over for where his cock was fully deep inside her vagina. While her legs were up into the air. He was stroking into her so hard that she was seeing stars. Even though she kept telling him to stroke harder with urging him on.

It wasn't going to take long before he finally came hard into her crying out from the orgasm the both of them came together.

He fell on top of her to try and catch his breath with his heart rate racing as with his blood pressure. They would rest a little while before starting up once again.


	157. Chapter 157

Susan had to get up to head for the bath room. Her bladder was full to the brim. When she was going she was swelled with her clit as with her breasts. But she didn't care about that at all. She wanted more from husband Seth.

He's been working so hard of late with his recent case in Chicago and else where. Checking herself in the mirror, she noticed a love bruised on the side of her neck. She quietly chuckled to herself in the bathroom.

Slowly walking back into the bedroom. She slipped under the covers with directly placing her hand on her husband's penis asleep. But it won't be in a few moments as Seth woke to the sensation of his cock twitching in his wife's hand.

Turning to face her he says the following. "Go for it!" He closed his eyes to feel everything she was doing to him and his cock.

She had his entire cock into her mouth that it had felt like a vice. "Jesus! I can't take it...." He cried out with throwing off all of the blankets to give himself some space. She told him with the order to have his head lean over the bed to have him go for a ride with her mouth with his cock deep inside.

Seth did as he was told with leaning over. She would asked every once in awhile on whether he was dizzy or not.

She went to work further with sucking, licking and even biting his member and then placing it even further down her throat.

After a few moments later she decided to be really be bold with being so wet down below. She would simply plant herself down onto his very hard, stiff cock. "My god Susan what are you doing?" Seth said with trying to lift his head with his wife sitting down deep inside her pussy.

She started to move up and down to have the woman moan out loud from the tightness, sexual pain at the same time. Meanwhile Seth started to get into the spirit of it with bucking his cock and hips into her. To have her cry out further.

She couldn't take it any further as with Seth pushing to the limits until he finally came hard to have him dizzy and his blood pressure.

She had gotten off him with his sperm dripping out as with her own wetness onto the bed. She was totally exhausted now as with her husband. She had to help him up from the edge of the bed.


	158. Chapter 158

Meanwhile late at the lab of the F.B.I. they had gotten the results on the money that was brought in by special agent Seth Hutchinson. All of the lab testing showed that there wasn't any type of bacteria on the money, as with the Cocaine and pills.

Doctor Seri Tanaka had worked late to have all of the final results. He would have to call the director and Seth Hutchinson to let him know of the results. He had the cellphone number to call him no matter what time it might be.

After spending some time talking to the assistant director of the regional office with the director at home. He pulled up the number for Hutchinson. As he presses the send button.

*****************************************************************************************************

Seth Hutchinson was sore and swollen down below. His wife was still in the shower, while he went into the small kitchen and looked inside the frig to have something to eat. He pulled out the tray of chicken, veggies and cheese. While finding the wine for which he will take out two glasses from the cupboard.

This was really nice with placing his cell-phone on the table while getting things together. He was able to find the bread as well in the bread box to be really nice.

It was at this point he heard his cell-phone go off. Picking it up quickly and seeing the caller I.D., it was the lab for the F.B.I.

"This is Hutchinson. Who is this?" He asked when he sees his wife come in with her robe and that's it.

'Seth it's Doctor Tanaka working late at the lab. We have the results on the money and Cocaine." He says to him over the phone.

"What's the results Doc?" He said with Susan putting her hand down his shorts to have him jump.

"It was negative agent Hutchinson. THANK GOD! I have already spoken with the assistant director about the results. He was very much relieved Seth, as with myself. Listen I know it's late, I will talk to you soon and take care. Good night." He said with ending the conservation to leave himself to go on home to his wife.

Turning to face her. She once again placed her hand into his shorts. "I need to eat first before we go another round of INTENSE sex Susan."

"I need to eat as well with high protein and your cock afterwards." As she chuckles as with himself.


	159. Finale

This is the final chapter for the story.

 

Castle and Jamie were feeling so much better since the Abbotts case. Talking to Doctor Burke and Smith had helped a great deal to get over the anger of being violated by the mad man a few months ago. Richard Castle hated being in the rehab center. When in fact he was en route now going home in an ambulance as per orders by his doctor. There was going to be a celebrated of sorts at the Loft.

While Jamie was going to have a nice quiet evening reading her fan fiction stories on the Internet.

Captain Jose Anderson and Robin Winters were heading to his apartment to asked her once again officially to asked her to marry him. Even though she had said weeks ago at the restaurant after changing his shifts. She would still be saying yes to the question. After all this started with being an eye witness to another copy cat murder and having been called into the precinct to give a sketch.

Seth Hutchinson and his wife Susan once again for the second time will be parents with there first daughter Sandra ten years old will be having another joining the family. Special agent Seth Hutchinson had been promoted to the regional office for where his title now will be assistant director with working in the filed with other agents.

Castle and his other close friends were thrilled that he finally got what he deserved with all of the hard work over the years.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Sleep series.


End file.
